¿Es demasiado tarde?
by Love Stories On My Mind
Summary: Sakura tardíamente se percató de los sentimientos que tiene hacia Naruto pero por desgracia, él ya sale con alguien mas. Solo le queda dos opciones: declararle sus sentimientos antes de que sea demasiado tarde ó fingir que nada sucede y dejarlo ser feliz con Hinata. ¿Cuál será su decisión?
1. Lamento bajo la lluvia

**¡Hola! No soy nueva en la pagina pero si en el tema de Naruto, espero que sean buenos conmigo. No tengo mucho que decir, pero agradezco a quienes le den una oportunidad a esta historia, espero la disfruten.**

 **¡Comenzamos!**

Los días soleados siempre fueron su mejor opción cuando se trataba de salir, amaba sentir los cálidos rayos de sol en su rostro, el aire fresco que movía sus cabellos y los colores vivos del ambiente. Pero lo que aún mas amaba era la sonrisa de él mientras sus llamativos colores que decoraban su ser brillaban y resaltaban en todo lugar. El naranja siempre lo hace notar, pero su cabello rubio es inconfundible ante sus ojos jade. Si, amaba los días soleados y más si los pasaba con Naruto.

Cuanto no daría por volver a esos días, nadie sabe cuánto daría ella. Hoy es uno de esos días en los que las gotas de lluvia no tardan en caer, la temporada de lluvia se hace presente y eso le afecta, le hace sentir más sola de lo que ya está. No hay colores vivos, no hay más cálidos rayos ni tampoco está su sonrisa. No hay nada.

Mientras se lamentaba por el clima, recordó que alguna vez Sai comentó levemente sobre su situación: "Sakura, la soledad te hace pensar mejor las cosas, pero a veces es como un veneno que se propaga lentamente por todo tu cuerpo y al contaminarte por completo lo peor puede suceder. Es por eso que siempre debes tratarla con quienes amas, dile la verdad a Naruto". Se arrepiente tanto de no haberle hecho caso.

Sakura actualmente se encuentra sentada en un columpio en el parque de la aldea. Su aspecto da pena, su rostro parece estar más pálido de lo normal y unas enormes ojeras delatan que desde hace algunas noches no ha conciliado el sueño. Ella no es así ni tampoco lo fue en el pasado, siempre se tomaba la molestia de arreglarse el cabello y alinear a la perfección su ropa, pero al ver como ya estaban las cosas, está tocando fondo.

Mientras los minutos pasaban y sin percatarse, el viento se volvió mas violento y el olor a humedad aumentaba, está tan metida en sus pensamientos que la idea de mojarse no le cruzó por la mete, o bueno… cabía la posibilidad que aun no se percataba del clima. Flojamente, se columpio levemente con ayuda de sus pies mientras suspiraba.

Toda su vida se vio esclavizada hacia la imagen de Sasuke Uchiha, al recordarlo las lagrimas corrían por su rostro y su corazón pesaba. Odiaba verse débil ante esta situación, trató de ser fuerte y dura consigo misma y lo logró poco a poco. Si, tuvo momentos de debilidad y más cuando él se encontraba frente a ella, pero nada, absolutamente nada se compara a lo que hoy vive. Cuanto no daría por estar en ese estado por culpa de ese pelinegro, cuanto no daría…

Al pasar los años hubo alguien en especial que seco sus lágrimas y estuvo a su lado incondicionalmente sabiendo perfectamente los sentimientos de Haruno hacia Uchiha, ese era Naruto Uzumaki. El ninja rubio cabeza hueca e hiperactivo quien la apreció en su infancia y adolescencia con todo su ser, él que prometió que jamás la dejaría sola por nada del mundo, pero ahora, ¿Dónde está cuando más lo necesita? Ah si, tan cerca pero tan lejos.

Todo es su culpa, ella lo admite. Si no hubiese sido tan mala con Naruto por tanto tiempo, no estaría en este estado. Era un poco tonto pensar que debía ir a buscarlo para aclarar todo y decirle todo lo que sentía. Había tantas cosas que decirle, tantas cosas que mostrarle, pero sabía que ahora es demasiado tarde y no puede ir a gritarle en su cara la razón de su tristeza.

-Pero que tonta…- susurró mientras tomaba las cadenas del columpio y las apretaba con fuerza.

Si, los años ha0n pasado y ninguno de sus amigos (incluyéndola) ya no son unos niños, ella es una honorable ninja médico y tiene un futuro asegurado, pero no le llena de satisfacción saber eso. Su sueño de la infancia se ve casi a vuelta de esquina pues Sasuke no tarda en regresar (o eso es lo que supone). ¿Y que con eso? Si no es lo que ella desea ahora.

-Carajo, ¿Por qué no Sasuke, porque no él? - gruño molesta mientras aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia cayeron y ella lo notó en cuanto una cayó en su cabeza.

\- "Solo son gotas, nada grave"- pensó sin emoción.

Fue un castigo divino que la lluvia comenzó a caer con algo de fuerza empapándola. No quería moverse, quería seguir esperando… él prometió llegar por ella.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó ella con la voz quebrada.

Sabia que ya era lo suficiente mayor para llorar, pero la culpa la estaba matando. Mientras sentía como se mojaba por completo no le quedo más de otra que recordar.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Al recibir su recado, nunca pasó por su cabeza en dejarlo plantado en su cita "amistosa". Sakura se arregló lo más rápido que pudo y salió de su hogar, no quería dejarlo esperando por mucho más tiempo. Corrió hasta el parque mientras sonreía y en cuanto llego, no era sorpresa verlo sentado en uno de los columpios. Con el tiempo, se hizo más puntual a pesar de sus pesados entrenamientos y las misiones que estaba llevando a cabo._

 _-¡Hey, Sakura-chan!- la saludó mientras se levantaba y la joven se acercaba hasta él._

 _\- ¡Naruto! - saludó ella gustosa._

 _\- ¡Vamos por un tazón de ramen! ¡¿Te parece?!_

 _Ella sonrió y ambos se fueron del lugar mientras se ponían al tanto de lo que se habían perdido._

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

-Si me hubiese dado cuenta a tiempo, no estaría lamentándome- dijo mientras levantaba la mirada y dejaba que las gotas acariciaran su rostro.

Lentamente se levanto sin bajar su mirada y camino un poco a ciegas. En cuanto se detuvo en el centro del lugar, cerró sus ojos para disfrutar un poco más la lluvia.

-Naruto, he sido una tonta. Perdóname…- comenzó a hablar y después se dejó caer de rodillas.

La lluvia comenzó a intensificarse y comenzó a marearse, consecuencia por no comer ni dormir adecuadamente en estos días, su mismo cuerpo se las estaba cobrando. No, no dejaría que su salud no le permitiera decir lo último que hay por decir… ya no puede soportarlo más.

\- ¡NARUTO! - gritó a todo pulmón.

Sabía que nadie vendría por ella y mucho menos Naruto, pero además de su nombre había algo más que gritar. Con lo último de fuerza que le quedaba, trató de gritar, pero cayó al lodo. Cerró sus ojos mientras sentía que perdía el conocimiento.

-No te c…- no pudo completar esa frase.

\- ¡SAKURA-SAN! - por suerte de la chica, alguien que iba pasando por ahí vio lo que acababa de suceder.

 **Continuará…**

 **Bueno, esta fue una pequeña introducción. Sé que ha sido confusa para muchos pero si esta historia recibe apoyo, en el próximo capitulo entenderán todo. Espero que les haya gustado este dramático texto XD ¡Dejen su humilde opinión en su review! Hablando de eso… les pido respeto pues hay demasiados quienes critican a quienes hacen historias con esta pareja. Les agradezco su tiempo.**

 **-Los ama, Luna-**


	2. El festival de Konoha

**¡Hola a todos! Es sorprendente que ya ha pasado mas del mes que publique esto y no di señales de vida. Lamento enormemente la demora. ¡Gracias a su apoyo la historia seguirá a todo su esplendor! Agradezco de todo corazón quienes dejaron su review y como son 10 personas tendré que agradecerles hasta el final pues son bastantitas a mi parecer. Bueno, espero que disfruten esta historia y la sigan apoyando.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **1.** "…" **pensamientos.**

 **2\. El capitulo contiene algunos spoilers del manga, quedan advertidos.**

 **3\. Los OC que posiblemente pondré no tendrán demasiada relevancia o al menos que se trate de un villano.**

 **4\. ¿Alguien sabe las partes de un kimono? Si la respuesta es no, al final del capitulo les explicare cuales fueron las que mencione.**

 **¡Comenzamos!**

Dolor, solo sentía dolor en todo su cuerpo, en especial en su pecho. Poco a poco se esforzó en abrir sus ojos pero al hacerlo, su vista se vio borrosa así que prefirió mantenerlos cerrados. Con ayuda de sus manos pudo sentir la textura rasposa pero lisa de donde estaba acostada.

-"Sabanas"- dedujo rápidamente.

Al mover un poco su cuerpo, inconscientemente soltó un pequeño gemido y segundos después escuchó una voz conocida.

-¡¿Sakura?!- la dueña de esa voz sin duda alguna era Ino, lo podría jurar. -¡Haz despertado!

-Ino…- la chica abrió un poco sus ojos y vio la silueta de su amiga muy cerca de ella, decir que Yamanaka estaba preocupada por ella era poco, mas bien nada.

Sakura trató de forzar un poco mas su vista para ver el rostro de su amiga y al lograrlo, la peli rosa trató de sentarse en su zona de reposo pero Ino no se lo permitió ya que la tomó de los hombros y la obligó a recostarse.

-Tranquila, debes descansar…- susurró. –Permaneciste inconsciente todo el día de ayer- comentó preocupada.

-¡Todo el día de ayer!- Haruno comenzó a moverse violentamente pero la rubia la detuvo de los hombros.

Aunque fuese extraño en ella ya que Haruno analizaba con detalle cada espacio en donde se encontraba, le fue muy tonta la idea en no pensar que estaba en el hospital de Konoha. Debido a su cansancio mental y físico, por un segundo pensó que se encontraba en su propia cama e Ino había ido a visitarla. Aunque pensándolo bien, acababa de recordar que el último lugar donde ella se encontraba era aquel parque… en medio de la lluvia.

-Tranquila, yo me quedare a cuidarte…- le volvió a susurrar dulcemente. –Solo dormiste demasiado.

Todo era tan extraño para Sakura, nunca se había encontrado acostada en una de las camillas del hospital de Konoha ni menos siendo atendida por quienes operaban el lugar, sus compañeros. Realmente extraño era. Que tontería, debía saber el porque estaba ahí pues no se sentía enferma o algo similar a esa, o al menos eso quiso pensar. La duda mas importante para ella fue: ¿Quién la encontró y la trajo hasta ahí? Pero primero lo primero, la razón de su estancia como paciente.

La habitación no era tan llamativa pero tampoco era de lo peor, una sola camilla en una blanca habitación siendo esta iluminada por una ventana. A su izquierda se encontraba un pequeño mueble de madera que sostenía una pequeña lámpara de aceite. No podía pedir mas ni tampoco estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

-¿Por qué estoy en aquí?- preguntó con voz débil mientras se llevaba una mano a su amplia frente.

-Si no hubieses sido tan descuidada, no te hubieras desmayado en plena lluvia y con nutrientes bajos- se quejó Ino mientras contaba los errores de la chica con sus dedos pero después negó con la cabeza y abandono el mal humor. –Olvidemos esto…

Sakura abrió un poco más sus ojos y notó que el rostro de la rubia se mostraba cierta tristeza o más bien lastima. Ella misma odiaba que los demás sintieran pena por ella pero esta vez le daba la razón a su amiga, la kunoichi tenia la culpa de su propio estado.

-Sakura…- la llamó con voz quebrada. -¿Sabes cuanto nos preocupamos por ti? Tengo miedo de que cometas otra estupidez.

-¿Nos preocupamos?- preguntó asustada.

-Si, en especial Tsunade-sama- se sentó sobre la misma camilla para ver un poco más de cerca a la peli rosa. –Al principio creyeron que alguien te había atacado pero al realizarte algunas pruebas…- guardo silencio y después se mostró un poco furiosa. -¡Pero que pruebas ni que nada! ¡Sakura, al solo verte, uno puede deducir que no te encuentras bien!

-Yo… lo lamento- susurró con cierta tristeza.

Ino solo suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza, realmente su amiga necesitaba ayuda. Sin esperarlo, una fría mano de Sakura tomó una de sus manos y la apretó con cariño como si buscara afecto.

-Dime que no le dijeron a él…- susurró mientras Ino volteaba a verla sorprendida.

-¿Perdón?- Sakura a veces odiaba volver a repetir las cosas pero no estaba de humor como para enojarse con su amiga.

-Que me digas que no le han dicho nada a…- volvió a repetir forzosamente mientras apretaba con mas fuerza la mano de Ino.

-"Sakura…"- Yamanaka volvió a ver después de tantos años el rostro asustado de la joven, era idéntica como el día que la conoció.

-No, ni siquiera le hemos avisado a tus padres- respondió seria. –Para empezar, sé perfectamente que tú no quieres verlo ni en pintura así que no lo mencionare. Pero ten en cuenta que si se entera por otras personas sobre tu estado, no negare nada.

-Ya se, ya se...- con un poco mas de fuerza e ignorando a su amiga, la joven se sentó para hablar un poco mas cómoda. –Dime, ¿Quién me trajo hasta aquí?- arqueó un ceja.

Sorprendentemente Ino sonrió y después soltó una risita.

-No me creerás quien fue el que te encontró- se tapó la boca para evitar reírse.

-¡¿Pero que tanto te da risa, Ino cerda?!- levantó un puño mientras la otra no borraba su sonrisa.

-Veras, el que te encontró fue…- a punto de revelarle el nombre de su salvador, este se presentó inmediatamente.

-¡Sakura-san has despertado!- ambas jóvenes voltearon a ver hacia la entrada de la habitación y vieron a un muy agitado Rock Lee con un ramo de flores en mano.

Sakura al visualizarlo abrió de golpe sus ojos y después negó con la cabeza mientras se tapaba el rostro.

-¡Sakura-san, te he traído un obsequio!- se acercó a la chica y extendió su brazo para después mostrarle las numerosas flores que traía consigo. -¡Me alegra que ya te sientas mejor!- comentó sonrojado.

-Gra…gracias- aceptó el ramo y lo miro sorprendida. -¿Tu fuiste el que me encontró?- Lee solo asistió con la cabeza haciendo que Sakura sonriera un poco sonrojada.

-Me encontraba entrenando bajo la lluvia como Gai-sensei me recomendó y al pasar por el parque, te vi tendida en el lodo así que fui al rescate y te traje hasta aquí, Sakura-san- le explicó rápidamente.

-Gracias…eres muy dulce- volvió a alagar la chica mientras Rock Lee se sonrojaba mas y se rascaba la nuca.

-Bueno, los dejare a solas- se levantó la rubia pero el chico olvido toda cursilería y negó con la cabeza evitando así que se fuera.

-No es necesario, Ino-chan. Gai-sensei requiere de mi ayuda en estos momentos. Solo pase a ver a Sakura-san antes de llegar con él- miró a Sakura quien seguía cargando el ramo con cariño y con un movimiento rápido, este tomó una de las frías manos de la chica e inclinó su cabeza. -¡Espero que te mejores pronto, Sakura-san! ¡Estaré al pendiente de ti en lo que estés aquí!

Ino sonrió tiernamente al ver la escena mientras Sakura dejaba caer una lágrima, hace tiempo que nadie procuraba por ella. Con exactitud, un hombre.

-Me hubiera gustado que te quedaras un poco mas, gracias por venir a verme- comentó la peli rosa.

-Puedes venir a verla mañana- añadió Ino.

-¡Eso hare!- dejó libre la mano de la chica y asistió con la cabeza. –Entonces, ¡Hasta mañana!- se despidió con una mano mientras comenzaba a mover sus piernas de una forma sincronizada en un mismo lugar.

-Espera, necesito hablar contigo…- lo detuvo Yamanaka por lo que el asistió con la cabeza sin dejarse mover. –A solas- susurró.

-¡Hasta mañana, Sakura-san! ¡Descansa!- se despidió Lee mientras subía una mano y le guiñaba un ojo.

Sakura sonrió y le devolvió el gesto subiendo ella también una mano como señal de despedida.

-En un momento regreso- le comentó Ino mientras se iba con el chico.

Una vez afuera de la habitación, Ino cruzo sus brazos mientras no dejaba de ver como Rock Lee daba algunos saltitos y el personal del hospital pasaba mirándolo extrañados.

-Quiero pedirte un favor, no quiero que le comentes a nadie lo que ha ocurrido con Sakura- él solo asistió, ya era bastante prisa que tenia por irse que no quiso alargar la conversación. –Y si lo has hecho, asegúrate que la noticia no llegue a Hinata y mucho menos a Naruto.

-"¿Naruto?"- pensó confuso. –"¿Por qué no quiere que ellos se enteren del incidente de Sakura-san?"

-De acuerdo- aceptó sin pensar más.

Sin mas tiempo que perder, al fin se despidieron y Rock Lee se fue corriendo de ahí. En verdad parecía que llevaba prisa.

-Estos hombres de ahora…- susurró mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, Sakura miraba con detalle el presente de Lee. En verdad se esforzó en regalarle algo pues apenas se dio cuenta que aquellas flores estaban recién cortadas y no podían ser de florería, tal vez Ino se daría cuenta más rápido de eso que ella.

-Me pregunto donde las habrá cortado…- susurró mientras las acercaba a su rostro y las olía. –Debería pedirle a Ino que las ponga en agua.

En esos instantes la mencionada volvió a entrar a la habitación y miró con ternura a Sakura quien la esperaba.

-¿Podrías ponerlas en agua? No quiero que mueran tan pronto- le pidió mientras la otra asistía y tomaba el ramo.

-Sakura, tengo que avisarle a Tsunade-sama que has despertado, me matara si ella misma se da cuenta- la peli rosa asistió con la cabeza. –Por cierto, estas flores solo las consigues fuera de la aldea, lindo detalle.

Ino lentamente le dio la espalda y se quedo quieta para no irse sin comentar lo último que tenia que decirle a su amiga.

-Cuando regrese quiero que le cuentes todo desde a Tsunade-sama, ella debe saber la verdad. No creo que sea correcto ocultarle porque te has puesto tan mal.

Sakura negó con la cabeza y se puso nerviosa ante esa orden.

-Pero no se desde donde comenzar- se quejó.

-Desde el principio estaría bien, hay tanto que contar- comenzó a caminar dejando a Haruno sola nuevamente. La joven suspiró y abrazó con dificultad sus piernas mientras sentía su corazón latir pesadamente.

-¿Desde el principio?- se susurró para si misma. –No se desde donde comenzar…

Miró a su derecha y vio como los rayos de sol se adentraban a la habitación iluminando esta. Parece que el mismo clima quería decirle que después de todo sufrimiento venia la calma, esperaba que no volviera a llover durante el día.

-Si debo explicar todo, debo comenzar a recordar los sucesos desde mas de un año…- cerró fuertemente sus ojos e imágenes comenzaron a reproducirse en su mente.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Haruno junto con Kakashi se encontraban a la entrada de la aldea observando como Sasuke se alejaba lentamente._

 _-Sakura- la llamó su antiguo sensei y ahora hokage.-Puedo notar que haz madurado, no has insistido en pedirle que te lleve con él._

 _Ella solo negó con la cabeza y sonrió._

 _-Él dijo que tenia que solucionar esto solo, si pude esperarlo mas de un año… creo que puedo aguantar algún tiempo mas- encogió sus hombros._

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

-Minutos después de eso…- susurró nuevamente. –Debí seguir esperando a Sasuke…

Respiró profundamente y golpeo su amplia frente contra sus rodillas, necesitaba tiempo pero conociendo a su mentora, no tardaría mucho en llegar así que tenia que comenzar a repasar sus memorias cuanto antes.

-Muy bien, es hora de comenzar- sintió como sus ojos se humedecían.

 **ALDEA DE KONOHA, DOS AÑOS ATRÁS…**

 **VERANO**

Sakura se encontraba junto a Kakashi en la entrada de la aldea viendo a lo lejos como Naruto y Sasuke hablaban o más bien dicho, despedían.

-Esos dos en verdad me impresionan- comentó Kakashi mientras se llevaba sus manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y suspiraba.

-Sasuke-kun…-susurró la chica.

-Sakura, deberías descansar- ordenó su antiguo sensei. –Mañana será un día largo.

-¿A que se refiere, Kakashi-sensei?- preguntó desubicada.

El peli plateado volvió a suspirar y arqueó sus ojos dando a entender que estaba sonriendo.

-Recuerda que mañana la aldea celebrara el fin de la guerra entre otras cosas…

Era cierto, tanto trabajo con Tsunade le había hecho olvidar que mañana se celebraría el fin de la guerra además de rendirle honores a Naruto por su valentía y ayuda en la guerra. Este festejo se vio atrasado a causas de la guerra, el numero de heridos que dejó fue impresionante además que Kakashi tenia que resolver algunas cosas antes de este. El festival tendría duración de todo el día siendo dividido en tres partes: mañana, tarde y noche.

En la mañana se les ofrecería a los demás diferentes puestos de comida, un concurso de adornos florales y manualidades, etc. Esa esta parte del festival será la mas tranquila del día y seria la mas visitada por las familias.

Por la tarde no se eliminaría la comida pero comenzarían los juegos sencillos ya sea de azar, puntería, etc.

Para terminar, en la noche sería lo más emocionante pues toda la aldea se vería envuelta de fuegos artificiales, linternas flotantes, mascaras, dulces y para Naruto, mucho ramen. Al rubio le rendirían honores en la apertura de la tercera parte del festival ¿Quién se querría perder esto? solo Sakura.

-Deberías de ir, ustedes trabajaron mucho en estos días.- comenzó a caminar dejando a la joven sola. -¡Espero verlos mañana!- se despidió de ella mientras seguía su camino.

La chica solo se despidió con ayuda de su mano mientras sostenía una sonrisa falsa. En el pasado sentía una gran euforia por asistir ya que estaría Sasuke con ella, ese festejo era el momento perfecto para hablarle sobre sus sentimientos pero él se fue junto con sus ilusiones. Lo admitía, su amor por el Uchiha la estaba llevando a su perdición.

-¡Sakura-chan!- gritó Naruto detrás de ella causándole un gran susto.

-¡Baka!- se dio la media vuelta y le proporcionó un puñetazo en la cabeza. -¡No llegues así de la nada! ¡¿Acaso no piensas que me puedes matar de un susto?!

-¡Pero Sakura-shan!- se quejó mientras se sobaba su cabeza con la única mano que tenia.

Sakura levantó un puño pero al ver como dejó a su amigo prefirió bajarlo lentamente. La verdad es que no tenía mucho humor para seguir golpeando al rubio.

-Ya no importa…- susurró mientras cruzaba sus brazos y fruncía el ceño.

Una vez que el dolor desapareció, Naruto miró algo preocupado a su amiga y dudó más de dos veces en preguntarle que le ocurría.

-Sakura-chan, estás así por él… ¿Me equivocó?- preguntó mientras ella abría de golpe sus ojos. Ella no esperaba esa pregunta.

La chica bajó un poco la mirada y suspiró.

-No es nada, estoy un poco cansada…- el rubio no se creyó ni la primera parte de lo que estaba diciendo. –Creo que será mejor que me vaya, hasta mañana… Naruto.

Haruno se dio la media vuelta pero el rubio tomó uno de sus brazos para detenerla, no dejaría que ella se marchará de esa forma.

-Puedes hablar de ello si lo deseas- le comentó el rubio con voz suave y dulce.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes- volteó a verlo y le sonrió. –Para mañana estaré mejor.

-"Sonrisa falsa"- pensó algo molesto.

-¿Entonces para mañana te encontraras mejor para ir al festival?- preguntó dándole una gran sonrisa.

La joven ahora si se veía en un gran aprieto. Su plan era encerrarse en lo que restaba del día y todo el día de mañana para así estar sola el tiempo que lo necesitara, si a última hora le surgían las ganas de ir, iría pero no era seguro.

-No lo sé, creo que mañana ayudare a Tsunade-sama- mintió.

-¡Oh vamos, Sakura-chan! ¡Estoy seguro que la abuela Tsunade te dejara el día libre!

-Naruto, aun hay heridos de la guerra… es por eso que no creo que me suelte.

-¡No te preocupes por eso, Sakura-chan! ¡Yo mismo me encargaré de decirle que te deje libre!- se auto señaló.

-"¡¿Por qué siempre tiene que estar de aferrado?!"- pensó mientras gruñía.

-No es necesario- apenas se zafó del agarre de Uzumaki y siguió dándole la espalada. –Eres muy amable pero para ser honesta no deseo salir.

El silencio los invadió por un segundo, Naruto no dejaba de ver como el corto cabello rosado de Sakura se movía con el viento mientras esta a cada segundo se veía un poco más decaída.

-Sabes, no creo justo que te pierdas de la diversión por andar pensando en una persona…- esas palabras en verdad le dolieron a la chica, tenia razón el cabeza hueca.

-¿Y tu que sabes?- preguntó con voz quebrada. -¿Qué sabes sobre estas situaciones? Tal vez nunca viste como la persona que amas se fue de tu vida sin algún motivo y sin saber que la querías. Pero cuando regresa a ti después de tanto tiempo y se vuelve a marchar cuando tu aun no le pudiste declarar tus sentimientos…- comenzó a llorar.

-Sakura…- la llamó pero esta comenzó a llorar desgarradoramente.

La chica se dio la media vuelta y respiró profundamente.

-¡¿Y TU QUE SABES?!- le gritó mientras cerraba sus ojos fuertemente y las lagrimas caían.

Naruto permaneció callado, miró como Sakura se destrozaba así misma y lloraba como niña pequeña, por ultimo observó como esta se dejaba caer de rodillas. El rubio sentía una rabia incontrolable hacia Sasuke pero sabia que su amigo no tenia la culpa de todo pues el pelinegro no tenia la intención de hacer llorar a la joven aunque pensándolo un poco mejor el rubio tampoco juzgó su decisión de volverse a marchar pues el mismo comentó que se iría por su propio bien. Estas ya eran cosas entre Uchiha y Haruno, no debía interponerse entre ellos aunque lo desease en su interior.

Sakura ya debía comprender que no todo en esta vida se podría hacer realidad y si el destino quiso quitarle nuevamente a Sasuke del camino, tenia que afrontarlo con la frente en alto y no llorando como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Ella debía aprender ser paciente, un poco más de lo que ya era.

-Tal vez no lo sepa- Naruto comenzó a hablar con una voz poco quebrada. -Pero sé como se siente ver a quien quieres de verdad derrumbarse por otra persona casi a diario- ella dejó de llorar y después volteó a verlo. –Deja de sufrir, ¿Crees que a él le hubiera gustado despedirse de ti de esta manera? Muéstrale la chica fuerte que eres y no como la que me estas mostrando ahora. Se fuerte, Sakura-chan.

-Naruto…- susurró entre lágrimas.

-Ahórrate las lagrimas, Sasuke volverá- le extendió su mano. –Te lo prometo- sonrió.

Rápidamente, Sakura recordó aquella vez cuando Naruto le prometió que traería devuelta a Sasuke. Aunque tardó un poco más de dos años, cumplió con su palabra. Lo trajo de regreso. No había porque dudar de él.

La chica no tardó mucho en aceptarla y una vez reincorporada, Naruto la tomó de un hombro y decidió hablarle con la verdad.

-Si lo esperaste más de dos años, podrás esperarlo más tiempo. Yo estaré esperándolo a tu lado- Sakura se sonrojó levemente mientras él le regalaba una cálida sonrisa.

-Gracias…- se secó sus lagrimas y respiro hondo. –No hace falta que me lo prometas, sé que siempre cumplirás con tu palabra aunque cueste mucho hacerlo.

Naruto se sonrojó levemente, dejó libre a la chica y comenzó a rascarse la nuca. Para evitar más elogios, él decidió cambiar de tema.

-¡Muy bien Sakura-chan, te acompañare a casa!-la chica no encontró necesario que él lo gritara pero se trataba de Naruto así que se le perdonaba.

-Naruto…- utilizó su voz malhumorada.

-Bueno si no quieres que te acompañe…- miró hacia abajo.

-Yo nunca dije que no me acompañaras- comenzó a caminar sin él pero al ver que este no la seguía, volteó hacia atrás para verlo. -¡¿Qué esperas, acaso ya cambiaste de opinión?!

-"Mujeres…"- pensó mientras la miraba confundido.

-¡Naruto!- lo volvió a llamar y volvió a caminar sin él.

-¡Espérame, Sakura-chan!- el rubio fue corriendo tras de ella.

Los minutos transcurrían lentamente para la chica pero el ambiente le demostraba todo lo contrario pues cuando comenzaron a caminar el sol estaba en pleno resplandor y ahora ya se estaba ocultando convirtiendo el cielo naranja. Tras caminar un poco, las miradas de quienes habitaban la aldea se cruzaban con las de ellos y uno que otro saludaba cortésmente a Naruto.

Sakura miró de reojo a un alegre Naruto y no pudo evitar sonreír ella también, el chico merecía aun más que simples saludos. Pero viéndole el lado positivo, tal vez lo saludarían pero en el festival de mañana lo alabarían.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó al ver la mirada de ella puesta en él.

-Nada, es solo que me alegra que te has ganado el respeto de muchos- respondió pero eso no pareció sorprenderle al chico.

-Ah eso, también a mi- sonrió levemente.

Esa reacción le fue algo extraña pero ya estaba harta de demasiadas preguntas, solo quería llegar a casa a descansar. Tras algunos minutos pasados, la pareja de jóvenes llegó por fin a la residencia de Haruno. Antes de que la chica entrara, esta miró el suelo algo avergonzada.

-¿Te gustaría pasar?- preguntó mientras le señalaba la entrada.

Esa simple pregunta le hizo ver a él que algo en ella no estaba bien, en toda su vida y aunque cada día se fueran relacionando más, Sakura jamás había invitado a Naruto a pasar a su casa. Tal vez por el apoyo de hoy se animó a hacerlo.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- negó con su mano. –Tengo que prepararme para mañana, la abuela Tsunade me prometió que estrenaría mi prótesis para el festival- se mostró demasiado emocionado. -¡Mañana por la mañana me la colocará!

-"Eso explica porque estaba mas apurada en acabar la de Naruto que la de Sasuke…"- pensó algo molesta.

-Eso es genial- sonrió mientras Naruto parecía hacer una bailecito de felicidad.

-¡Bueno, Sakura-chan, te dejare descansar!- se despidió con su única mano. -¡Te veré por la noche!

-Naruto, yo no creo…- el rubio no la quiso escuchar ya que se fue de ahí a toda prisa, tal vez era para que no le rechazara la cita de mañana. –Parece que él jamás cambiara- renegó sola mientras suspiraba.

Después de unos segundos, abrió la puerta de su casa y para su sorpresa, encontró a Mebuki Haruno, su madre en el recibidor.

-¡Sakura! ¡Pensé que tardarías en llegar!- gritó la mujer mientras asustaba a la chica. –Saldré a comprar unas cosas para la cena, ¿No quieres acompañarme?

Ella negó con la cabeza pero a su madre no pareció molestarle, el rostro de su hija se reflejaba un poco de cansancio. Sakura al pasar, cerró la puerta tras de ella.

-Estoy muy cansada- respondió mientras daba unos pasos hacia adelante para después retirarse sus botas. La mujer en cambio se colocó sus sandalias.

-De acuerdo, tu padre no debe tardar mucho en llegar- Sakura comenzó a caminar en el interior de la casa mientras su madre ya se encontraba a un paso de salir. –Podrías ayudarme a poner la mesa.

-Mamá…- la mujer rubia de detuvo y miró a su hija. -¿Dónde esta papá?- preguntó mientras volteaba a ver a su madre quien la miraba con cierta preocupación.

-Parece que olvidamos comentártelo…- suspiró mientras negaba con al cabeza. –Tu padre fue invitado a participar en la organización del festival nocturno, él y su equipo serán los encargados de los fuegos artificiales.

-No, no me lo comentaron- respondió groseramente.

-Hablando de eso, yo también participare pero en el festival de la mañana- sonrió emocionada. –Seria grandioso que mañana te soliciten en el de la tarde para que toda la familia Haruno ayude en todo el festival- Sakura solo negó con la cabeza.

-Estaré ocupada- respondió seca.

-Pero es posible que te dejen la noche libre, ¿No?- la mujer trató de animarla pero no funcionó.

-No lo creo, aun hay muchos heridos- Mebuki frunció el ceño y decidió no seguir con esto.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir- abrió lentamente la puerta. –Haz lo que te he pedido y espera a tu padre si quieres.

-Ten cuidado- le pidió en tono bajo.

-Lo hare, no tardare- dijo así para después salir tranquilamente y cerrar la puerta tras de ella.

Sakura por su parte, realizó el favor que le pidió su madre y después subió a su habitación. No encendió ninguna luz pues prefería permanecer en la oscuridad. El cuarto de la joven no era muy grande y ni muy pequeño, solo constaba de un closet, un escritorio, una mesita de noche y su cama. Lo que mas le gustaba a ella es que podía dormirse observando las estrellas pues el colchón estaba pegado a la mediana ventana que alumbraba la habitación gracias a la luz de la luna.

La joven tomó una fotografía que estaba en su mesita de noche, se acercó a su cama, abrió su ventana para que circulara el aire y se dejó caer rendida sobre el colchón. Había sido un día pesado y lo mejor que podía hacer era descansar, si su madre la llamaba a cenar no negaría la comida pues a la mujer no le agradaba del todo que se le rechazara cualquier comida ni mucho menos la cena.

Mientras observaba las estrellas y abrazaba con cariño la fotografía, ingenió un plan para evitar ir a aquel festival. Iría desde la mañana para ver en que podía ayudar en el hospital, trataría de encontrarse a Naruto por ahí para que este comprobara que estaba ocupada y por ultimo, pasaría todo el resto del día cuidando a quien necesitaba de su ayuda. Seria una excusa algo considerable, no creía que Kakashi ni el rubio cabeza hueca se molestaran porque no pudo asistir por culpa de sus nuevas obligaciones.

-Solo me falta que Naruto quiera convencer a Tsunade-sama para que me deje ir con él- susurró mientras se llevaba una mano a su amplia frente. –Solo eso me falta…

Sus ojos aun le pesaban poco a causa de su llanto pero el sueño aun no parecía visitarla aun. Lentamente despegó la fotografía que tenia pegada al pecho y la alzó para verla claramente. La ilustración mostraba a un joven equipo 7.

-Sasuke…- susurró mientras su vista se veía borrosa a causa de las lágrimas. -¿Por qué te fuiste?

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Después de ser atendidos en el hospital de Konoha, Naruto les pidió a sus compañeros que fueran tan amables de acompañarlo al funeral de Neji. No hubo necesidad de preguntárselo a Sakura pues esta también planeaba asistir aunque fuera un momento y darle palabras de consolación a Hinata. Sasuke por su parte no respondió y decidió acompañarlos a ambos pues no le quedaba de otra. Solo les realizaron una limpieza de heridas y Tsunade les tomó a los chicos las medidas de lo que les faltaba de sus antebrazos._

 _Una vez ahí, Sakura fue la primera en ir a darle palabras de aliento a Hinata quien las aceptó amablemente y al ver su estado, la peli rosa no pudo aguantar las ganas de regalarle un gran abrazo, ya se imaginaba el dolor por el que estaba pasando Hyūga._

 _Con el rostro lleno de rasguños y con una vendita cubriéndole una herida, Naruto llegó hasta donde estaban las chicas e hizo lo mismo que Sakura. La_ _kunoichi estaba dispuesta a estar a lado de Hinata durante toda la ceremonia pero llegó Sasuke pidiéndole un poco de su tiempo, por parte de él solo un "Lo lamento" salió de su boca para la prima del fallecido._

 _Un poco lejos de la multitud de personas que venían a despedirse de Neji, Sasuke no sabia por donde empezar, quería ser lo más claro posible._

 _-Me iré de la aldea- confesó rápidamente haciendo que Sakura abriera de golpe sus ojos._

 _El frio rostro de Sasuke lleno de rasguños como el de Naruto mostraban la seguridad que tenía sobre su decisión, esto ya lo había visto años atrás._

 _-¿Te iras?- preguntó torpemente mientras que él asistía. -¿Cuándo?_

 _-Si es posible, dentro de unos días- respondió seco._

 _Sakura miraba con atención los labios de Sasuke ignorando así su explicación del porque se quedaría unos días mas. Todo sonido desapareció haciendo que solo escuchara su propio corazón latir. Tantas cosas que decirle y poco tiempo, no podía permitirse eso._

 _-Y es por eso que me dijo que tal vez sea perdonado…- terminó Sasuke. -¿Sakura?_

 _La chica sacudió su cabeza al escuchar como el pelinegro la llamaba y la sacaba de sus pensamientos._

 _-Si eso es lo que quieres…- susurró dolida. -¿Por qué, Sasuke-kun? ¿Por qué cuando acabas de regresar?_

 _Sasuke mostró una mueca incomoda, parecía que ella no le había puesto atención a lo que le acababa de explicar._

 _-Ya te lo dije, no me hagas repetírtelo- respondió seco mientras miraba donde se encontraba Naruto._

 _La chica hizo lo mismo pero a diferencia del Uchiha, tardó un poco más en encontrar al rubio a pesar de su llamativa cabellera._

 _-Lo pondré al tanto cuando estemos a solas- comentó mientras cruzaba los brazos._

 _Sakura suspiró mientras observaba a un Naruto poniéndole su mano en uno de los hombros de Hinata, la pobre no contuvo su tristeza por mucho más tiempo y comenzó a llorar mientras Naruto intentaba calmarla._

 _-"Tranquila Hinata, hoy no eres la única chica con el corazón roto"- pensó mientras aguantaba las ganas de llorar._

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

-Debí sospechar que esto pasaría…- se dijo molesta mientras acariciaba la imagen de Sasuke. –Pero que tonta.

Sakura soltó violentamente el marco y al no medir su fuerza, este cayó al suelo. Al escuchar que el vidrio que protegía la foto se quebró, la chica inmediatamente se asomó para ver la tontería que había hecho.

-¡No!- gritó aun mas molesta.

Tomó rápidamente el marco y al voltearlo observo como las grietas del vidrio pasaban por los rostros de su equipo, en especial en el de Naruto. Por milagro, el de Sasuke no había obtenido muchos daños.

-¡Que tonta!- desplazó un dedo en el vidrio para sentir un poco las grietas, era mejor que no lo hubiera hecho pues se encajó un pedazo de vidrio lo que causó que comenzara a sangrar levemente su dedo.

Sin alarmarse tanto, la peli rosa dejó a un lado la foto y ella misma se enfocó a curarse su dedo.

-¡Sakura! ¡¿Estas en casa?!- la voz de su padre la sorprendió un poco.

La chica asistió mientras seguía en lo suyo. Al terminar, bajó para recibir a su padre. Sakura y Kizashi platicaron un poco en lo que Mebuki regresaba. El hombre le informó toda la situación del festival y por cada palabra que salía de su boca, se mostraba mas emocionado. La joven en cambio se sentía un poco mas presionada sobre su decisión de ir o no ir al evento.

En cuanto Mebuki llegó a casa, la chica la ayudó en la preparación de la cena. Podría decirse que esa noche Sakura se fue a la cama un poco más confundida de sus decisiones y de sus sentimientos por Sasuke pues esta vez no dolía tanto como en el pasado. La ultima frase que pensó antes de cerrar sus ojos fue una de las que Naruto le dijo esa tarde.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _La cara alegre de Naruto se encontraba frente a ella, sus ojos azules brillaban con fuerza y la mano que tenía en uno de los hombros de Sakura transmitía calor y confianza a la chica._

 _-_ _Si lo esperaste más de dos años, podrás esperarlo más tiempo. Yo estaré esperándolo a tu lado"- cerró sus ojos mientras sonreía._

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

-Tal vez tenga razón, puedo esperarlo un poco mas…- se dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos lentamente.

 **Al día siguiente…**

 **Hospital de Konoha**

Sakura pasaba muy apurada por los pasillos del lugar, había acordado con su mentora estar a la misma hora de siempre a su lado pero a la joven se le hizo un poco tarde a casusas del sueño, se había levantado tarde. Al llegar a su ahora oficina, tocó delicadamente.

-¡Pase!- se escuchó la voz de la mujer.

Sakura rogaba por que la mujer no la matara por su tardanza, sabia cuanto odiaba Tsunade la impuntualidad. Al abrir la puerta encontró a la mujer sentada en su escritorio y para sorpresa suya, Naruto también estaba ahí pero dándole la espalda ya que estaba sentado frente a la mujer.

-¡Sakura, que sorpresa que nos acompañas!- gritó en un tono sarcástico. –Aunque algo… ¡Tarde!- golpeó su escritorio.

-¡Lo lamento, Tsunade-sama!- cerró la puerta tras de ella y después se inclinó.

-¡Hey, Sakura-chan!- la saludó Naruto pero con una mano medio vendada, al saludarla un rollo de vendaje cayó al suelo y rodó por la oficina.

-¡Naruto, tu mano!- la señaló emocionada la chica.

Rápidamente la peli rosa fue tras el rollo y se acercó a su amigo. Observo con detalle la prótesis y al ver un poco incomodo a Naruto, lo ayudó a vendársela con cuidado. El rubio después le entregó unos broches que deseaba que se los aplicara al terminar.

-No nos tomó tanto tiempo en implantársela- comenzó a hablar un tanto orgullosa Tsunade mientras cruzaba sus brazos y cerraba sus ojos. –Si hubieses estado aquí hubieras observado todo el procedimiento.

La chica se sintió un poco culpable y solo miró arrepentida a su mentora, juró no volver a llegar tarde.

-¿Y como te sientes?- le preguntó la mujer a Naruto.

Al terminar con el vendaje, Sakura cortó el sobrante y le aplicó unos broches que le entregó Naruto. El chico abrió y cerró su mano para después acercársela al rostro.

-Se siente un poco extraño…- respondió.

-Ya te acostumbraras- sonrió aun mas orgullosa Tsunade.

El rubio comenzó a mover con más confianza su mano y no pudo ocultar su gran sonrisa. Lo que después sorprendió a las que lo observaban es que comenzó a llorar.

-¡¿Y ahora porque lloras?!- preguntó malhumorada la peli rosa.

-Es que esto es como un sueño…- respondió mientras se secaba las lágrimas. -¡Hoy es mi día!- levantó sus brazos en señal de victoria. -¡Hoy recupere mi ante brazo, en la noche me rendirán honores y tendré una cita con Sakura-chan!

Sakura al escuchar lo ultimó, sintió como una furia incontrolable corría por sus venas.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, Baka?- preguntó en tono amenazador.

-Que obtuvo su antebrazo, le rendirán honores y tendrá una cita contigo- respondió Tsunade.

Sakura volteó a ver a su mentora de una manera extraña. Al percibirla Tsunade, le mostró una mirada más severa por lo que la chica se calmó al instante. La mujer había domado a su alumna rápidamente.

Naruto comenzó a burlarse de Sakura mientras la señalaba y no dejaba de gritar "Sakura-chan le teme a una anciana" o cosas como: "Abuela Tsunade, debe pasarme sus secretos" "Al fin veo como ponen en su lugar a Sakura-chan" "Si los demás hubieran visto esto".

Tsunade no planeó detener esta vez a Sakura que estaba a un nivel mas alto de furia, la peli rosa se levantó la manga y golpeó el escritorio de su mentora sin hacerle daño alguno.

-¡Baka!- gritó furiosa mientras Naruto se ponía pálido.

Los ninjas médicos y pacientes que se encontraban por ahí se quedaron boquiabiertos al escuchar los gritos de horror de Naruto y los de furia de Sakura. Uno que otro ninja se asuntó con este tremendo espectáculo por lo que se alejaron de ahí lo mas lejos posible. Quienes se quedaron pudieron escuchar y presenciar lo que siguió.

-¡Basta ya! ¡Naruto, lárgate!- la voz de Tsunade hizo que las paredes del lugar comenzaran a temblar.

Naruto salió de la oficina de la mujer muy malherido y con rostro de pocos amigos. Una mujer que pasaba por ahí con una bolsa de hielos miró asustada al shinobi y prefirió dársela al rubio en vez a quien se la iba a entregar, podría pedir otra. Shizune quien iba directo a la oficina de su mentora vio a Uzumaki quien iba maldiciendo y asustada corrió hacia la oficina de Tsunade.

-¡Tsunade-sama, Naruto no se encuentra muy bien!- gritó al abrir la puerta.

-No te preocupes, él se encuentra en perfectas condiciones- respondió sin interés Tsunade. –La que no se encuentra muy bien es Sakura- señaló sin mirar a la chica que estaba a su lado y gruñía furiosa.

Shizune al verla no pudo evitar reírse del asunto, ya había comprendido que Naruto y Sakura tuvieron otra riña.

-¿Y esta vez porque fue?- preguntó forzosamente.

-¡Ese baka dijo que tendría una cita con él hoy por la noche!- respondió aun molesta.

-Pero Sakura, no deberías molestarte por eso- Shizune sonrió dulcemente. –Ya vez lo que dicen, "Si te enojas es porque te gusta".

-¡¿Qué?!- ahora fueron los gritos de Sakura que hicieron temblar el lugar.

-¡SAKURA!- la calló Tsunade.

-Lo lamento, Tsunade-sama- respondió en tono bajo mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Shizune no quiso seguir insistiendo así que también permaneció callada. Tsunade juntó sus manos y comenzó a pensar en silencio. Sakura respiró numerosas veces para calmarse pues si seguía de mal humor su mentora se enfadaría más. Lo único que hacia tranquilizarla es que no había escuchado a Naruto pedirle a su mentora que la dejara libre, que caos se hubiese creado si le hubiera dicho.

-Tsunade-sama…- la llamó Shizune. –He venido a decirle que la mayoría de los heridos ya se encuentran en mejores condiciones y han insistido en salir del hospital por motivo del festival.

-Ya veo, con que ya se encuentran mejor para el festival pero ayer seguían quejándose- se levantó de su asiento. –Sakura, asegúrate junto a Shizune que los pacientes con heridas leves ya se encuentren mejor para darlos de alta. Los que se hayan a dar de alta, anótenlos en esta lista. –les pasó a cada una tablilla de madera con una hoja. –Yo me encargare de revisar los que se encontraban muy grave.

-De acuerdo- asistió Shizune con la cabeza.

-Si necesitan algo, no duden en irme a buscar- miró a Sakura. -¿De acuerdo?

-Si, Tsunade-sama- la más joven se inclinó para después retirarse junto con Shizune.

Una vez sola, Tsunade cruzó sus brazos y suspiró mientras desarrollaba sus ideas.

-Con que, Naruto…- susurró. –Vaya lio en que se metió Sakura.

Salió de su oficina cerrando al puerta tras de ella. Shizune le propuso a Sakura dividirse los pacientes para terminar mas rápido, lo que la peli rosa aceptó.

Con el hospital casi lleno, a las alumnas de Tsunade si les llevó bastante tiempo pues realizar un chequeo por cada paciente les llevaba algunos minutos y al comprobar que todo estaba en orden tenían que escribir los nombres de quienes saldrían ese día. Las horas pasaron rápidamente y Sakura estaba apunto de terminar con su ultimo herido. Sonrió orgullosa ya que la gran mayoría de los que revisó se podrían ir a casa y disfrutar del festival. Lo que en verdad le dolió fue la cara de decepción de pocos al decirles que no podrían abandonar el hospital ya que no estaban curados del todo.

-¿Cómo vas, Sakura?- llegó Shizune sonriente.

-De maravilla, parece que la mayoría podrá darse de alta- respondió emocionada. –Parece que ya terminaste…- señaló la lista que cargaba la pelinegra.

-Por supuesto, al igual que tú he observado que la mayoría podrá retirarse hoy mismo- sonrió.

-Me alegra que ya no habrá tantos pacientes, no es que lo diga por ser grosera…

-No te preocupes, yo digo lo mismo- la interrumpió. –Si el hospital se despeja, tendremos la seguridad de que tendremos mas espacio para lo que se avecine, no me gustaría ver el hospital nuevamente lleno.

-Ni yo, creo que deberíamos ir con Tsunade-sama- su compañera asistió y ambas se dirigieron a la oficina de la rubia.

Tras entregarle las dos listas y revisar algunos papeles, la misma Tsunade se comprometió en notificarles a los pacientes pues según ella era su responsabilidad.

-Sakura, puedes retirarte- ordenó mientras seguía observando la lista de Shizune.

-Pero podría ayudar notificar a los pacientes, son demasiados- se quejó pues su único objetivo era quedarse para no presentarse al festival.

Tsunade la miró molesta pues no le agradaba mucho que Sakura le quisiera llevar la contra. La rubia señaló la venta más cercana que tenia y sus alumnas miraron el exterior confundidas.

-Ya está atardeciendo y Naruto me pidió que te dejara salir temprano para que lo acompañases en el festival- explicó seria.

Sakura se quedó boquiabierta, Tsunade acepto la petición de Naruto sin que ella supiera. Shizune comenzó a reírse en silencio.

-Anda, se te hará tarde- la animó la pelinegra.

-Pero yo no quiero salir con él- comenzó a hacer berrinche.

-Sakura, me sorprende esta conducta de tú parte- alzó la voz Tsunade. –Desde que se llegó Uchiha no has sido la misma. Desde que estaba creando las prótesis no dejabas de insistir que él necesitaba urgentemente su ante brazo y también dejaste de hablar de Naruto. Creo que seria demasiado grosero de tu parte que no quisieras asistir en este día tan especial para él.

-Tsunade-sama… yo- Sakura pensaba decirle algo pero fue interrumpida por su maestra.

-Así no actuaría la Sakura que yo entrené años atrás, aquella que jamás se echaría para atrás cuando Naruto la necesitase. Olvida por un segundo al otro y acompáñalo solo por hoy.

-Pero Sasuke-kun se fue ayer de la aldea- le recordó.

-¡Mejor aun! ¡Ya eres libre para acompañar a Naruto sin compromisos!- golpeó sus escritorio. -¡Ahora márchate antes de que se te haga tarde y cambie de opinión!- le señaló la salida.

-Buena suerte, Sakura- susurró Shizune.

Haruno abandonó la oficina de su mentora con la misma cara de pocos amigos que puso Naruto, jamás la había obligado a dejar sus obligaciones en el hospital por salir con amigos, esto era el colmo.

A paso lento, Sakura camino por la aldea y observó con detalle como retiraban algunos puestos del festival de la tarde para remplazarlos con el de la noche. Muchas personas ya se encontraban divirtiéndose por ahí, todo aquel que pasaba por ahí vestía de kimono y alguna que otra persona utilizaba mascara. La chica se emitió un poco tonta en irse a comprar unos días atrás el mejor kimono que encontró para usarlo frente a Sasuke el mismo día.

Al llegar a su casa, se retiró sus botas y afirmó su sospecha, sus padres no estaban. De seguro estaban disfrutando del festival. Rápidamente subió a su habitación, buscó aquel kimono que compró para Sasuke y lo dejó arriba de su cama. El kimono era en verdad precioso pues consistía de un color rosa pastel, los detalles eran en forma de flores las cuales eran blancas y algunas de un color rosa fuerte. En el medio de este se encontraba el obijime el cual era de color negro y este estaba decorado con un obidome en forma de flor.

Sin apuro alguno, Haruno se dio un baño y al terminar se colocó la ropa mas ligera que tenia, aun estaba dudando si asistir o no. Cuando la noche comenzó a aparecer y las luces de la aldea alumbraban las calles, Sakura se sentó de rodillas en su cama para no tocar el kimono y miró a través de la ventana. Todos se mostraban emocionados y un grupo de chicas mas jóvenes que ella pasaron por ahí llevando un ojo cubierto de tela.

-Deben ser admiradoras de Kakashi-sensei- sonrió divertida.

Ese comentario hizo recordarle a su infancia, exactamente cuando ella era una de las principales seguidoras de Sasuke. Que tontería, si hubiese pensado desde un principio que al Uchiha le molestaba ese tipo de actitudes… no hubiese sido tan obvia. Al pensarlo nuevamente, miró el kimono que estaba sobre su cama y suspiró.

-Es uno de los kimonos mas lindos que he comprado y es una lastima que no quiera usarlo…- susurró mientras sonría dolidamente.

-¡Sakura-chan!- la voz de Naruto la volvió a asustar y al ver a su amigo sobre el marco de la ventana, cayó al suelo. -¡Hey, Sakura! ¡¿Aun no estas lista?!- preguntó divertido al verla tendida en el suelo.

-Naruto…- susurró molesta. -¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!- preguntó aun en el suelo.

-Olvide decirte en que lugar nos veríamos así que preferí pasar por ti…- se rascó la nuca.

-¡No vuelvas a llegar así! ¡¿Qué tal si yo andaba en prendas menores?!- se levantó deprisa y cruzó sus brazos.

Naruto miró hacia otro lado mientras reía, Sakura al notar su error se golpeó la frente. El rubio vestía de un kimono corto azul rey algo ajustado, probablemente era prestado; y sus pantalones. Sakura aun se preguntaba como demonios subió pues los kimonos eran un poco incomodos a la hora de escalar, correr, etc.

-Olvídalo, jamás ando por aquí en ropa interior…- frunció el ceño.

-¿Y por donde estas así hay ventanas?- preguntó bromeando.

-Si, en el baño las hay- otro error, Sakura se dio un manotazo en la cara y la rastró por ella.

-Tranquila, no pienso espiarte- sonrió. -¿Puedo pasar?

La chica le indicó con una mano que pasara y el chico con cuidado entro y se sentó en su cama sin pisar el kimono. Naruto al observarlo sonrió ampliamente y después miró a Sakura.

-¡Es un lindo kimono, Sakura-chan!- señaló el mencionado.

-Gracias, lo compre hace unos días- sonrió. –Naruto, no creo que sea buena idea que vaya al festival.

-No hay vuelta atrás…- respondió mientras miraba con detalle el kimono o bueno, lo que la luz de la aldea le permitía.

-Pero Naruto…- se quejó.

-No me hagas sacarte de aquí a la fuerza- la miró seriamente. –Sakura, recuerda lo que te dije…

-Si si, pero… - le dio la espalda.

Rápidamente recordó lo que le había dicho Tsunade y lo pensó un poco más de dos veces.

-¡Por favor, Sakura-chan! ¡No quiero ir solito!- comenzó a rogar.

-…- gimió molesta.

-¡Por favor! ¡Yo pagare toda la comida!

-…- volvió a gemir.

-¡Te comparé lo que quieras!- terminó por arrodillarse mientras ponía la cara mas tierna que podía.

-De acuerdo pero deja de rogar- volteó a verlo.

Naruto festejó su nueva victoria mientras la chica negaba con la cabeza. Este tipo no tenia remedio.

-Dame cinco minutos, tengo que ponerme esto- tomó su kimono.

-Adelante, yo aquí te espero- se sentó adecuadamente.

Sakura salió de su habitación y fue directamente al baño para cambiarse. Naruto por su parte comenzó a esculcar la habitación de la joven, al ver el vidrio roto de una fotografía, su curiosidad aumentó. Al acercarse se sintió un poco mal al ver que se trataba de su amado equipo 7.

-Se le debió caer…- dedujo mientras observaba con detalle los daños. Al ver su cara llena de grietas sonrió tiernamente. –Y causalmente yo fui el más afectado.

Pasaron los minutos y Sakura aun no salía, no la culpaba pues ponerse un kimono no era tan fácil. Nuevamente tomó asiento y miró el exterior. Envidió un poco a aquellos que pasaban con un kimono más ligero que el suyo pues no tenían mangas largas como el de él.

-Viéndole el lado bueno, me cubre lo bastante… - levantó su brazo y observó que el antebrazo vendado casi no se le notaba. -Aun no me agrada la idea de mostrarlo.

Nuevamente se dedicó mirar por la ventana. Por suerte del rubio, Sakura ya había terminado y solo le faltaba unos detalles pero necesitaba de la ayuda de Naruto. Al entrar a su habitación observo a un serio shinobi mirando por la ventana. La luz de los negocios hacia que los ojos azules del joven resaltaran de una manera hermosa.

-"Pero que estoy pensando"-Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-Naruto…- lo llamó. –No puedo colocarme esto, ¿Podrías ayudarme?- le mostro dos palillos hermosamente adornados con flores rosadas y una piedras.

-¿Estas segura?- ella sonrió. –Esta bien…- asistió mientras le pedía que se los pasara. La chica se acercó a él mientras Naruto se arrodillaba en la cama para ser un poco más alto que Sakura.

Sakura recogió su cabello y se lo sostuvo a la altura de la nuca, gracias a que no pudo cortarse el cabello desde que Naruto volvió a la aldea, tenia un poco mas de cabello que antes. Con cuidado, Naruto introdujo el primer palillo.

-Se cuidadoso…- le pidió tiernamente.

-Tranquila, se me facilitan este tipo de cosas- respondió alegre.

En esos mismos momentos los padres de Sakura llegaron a casa esperando encontrar a su hija. Naruto sintió la presencia de alguien dentro de la casa, al notarlo desvió un poco su mano y lastimó el cuero cabelludo de Sakura.

-¡Te dije que fueras cuidadoso, me duele!- gritó furiosa la peli rosa.

Mebuki y Kizashi miraron hacia las escaleras muy extrañados.

-¿Acaso fue Sakura la que gritó?- pregunto la mujer.

-¡Es por eso que te pregunte que si estabas segura!- se escuchó la voz de un chico.

-¡Confié en ti, Baka!- la voz de Sakura hizo que su madre se asustara.

-¡Ya cálmate, ya se te pasara! ¡Además tu misma fue la que me lo pidió y no me pude negar!

-¡¿Y que esperas?! ¡Mete esa cosa ya!- Mebuki comenzó a gruñir.

Kizashi se quedó boquiabierto mientras Mebuki se alzaba la manga de su kimono dispuesta a ir a investigar pero su marido la detuvo y le pidió que guardara silencio.

-¡Es tu culpa porque tu me lo pediste!- Kizashi abrió sus ojos de golpe al volver a escuchar la voz del chico.

-¡Si, porque necesitaba que tu me ayudaras a metérmelos! ¡En la primera vez fuiste cuidadoso y ahora mira como me has dejado!

-¡Pues yo no veo nada, está oscuro!

-Sakura…- gruño su madre.

-¡¿Sakura eres tú?!- gritó su padre.

Al escuchar a su padre, la kunoichi le tapó la boca a Naruto y le pidió que guardara silencio.

Los pasos de sus padres comenzaron a escucharse haciendo que los jóvenes entraran en pánico.

-¿Estas listo para tener una cita conmigo?- susurró la chica haciéndole recordar aquella vez que se peleó con su madre y al encontrarse con Naruto esta dijo que tendrían una cita. El chico solo asistió.

Los padres se Sakura golpearon numerosas veces las puerta y al no tener respuesta la abrieron de golpe. No había nadie, lo único que estaba fuera de lugar era la ventana abierta de la habitación.

-Menos mal que la cama esta tendida- el hombre se limpió el sudor de su frente.

-¡¿Te da alivio que la cama esta tendida?!- lo regañó su mujer. -¡Comprueba que no haya escapado, pudo haber traído a un novio que no conozcamos!

-Tranquila Mebuki, no creo que Sakura es capaz de traer novios a su cuarto y hacer ese tipo de cosas.

-¡¿Qué clase de cosas?! ¡No seas sucio y haz lo que te digo!

-Yo no mencione cosas sucias…- bromeó Kizashi pero al ver el furioso rustro de Mebuki, no lo pensó mas de dos veces en obedecerla.

Kizashi se asomó por la ventana y observó las calles, los techos de las casas vecinas y al fingir que se daba por vencido entró a la casa. Rápidamente se volvió a asomar, subió arriba gracias al techo vecino y observó todo con cuidado, no había ninguna persona más que él ahí. Cuando se sintió observado miró alrededor pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. Por fin vencido, bajó al cuarto de su hija.

-Parece que fue nuestra imaginación o eso quiero pensar- le comentó a su mujer mientras cerraba la ventana.

Naruto junto a Sakura se encontraban espiando desde el techo de una casa poco alejada de la chica. La pareja estaba muy bien escondida y al ver que no fueron descubiertos les causo cierto alivio.

-¡Vaya Naruto, no creí que fueras bueno en esto de escapar sin dejar huella!- lo elogió la chica. –Creo que fue buena idea llevarme entre tus brazos pues no creo que pudiera moverme igual de rápido que tú con este kimono.

-Gracias, Sakura-chan- le mostro una gran sonrisa.

-Muy bien Naruto, ¿Qué prosigue?- preguntó emocionada pues la adrenalina corría por sus venas.

-Bueno, creo que tenemos que ir con Kakashi-sensei para la apertura del festival- se mostró un poco nervioso. –Tengo que estar con él a la hora de los honores.

Sakura sonrió y miró tiernamente a Naruto.

-No te preocupes, yo estaré contigo- Naruto sintió como su cara ardía. –De todos modos, ya estoy afuera de mi habitación y arreglada.

Naruto se levantó y tomó rápidamente a Sakura entre sus brazos sorprendiéndola en el acto.

-¡Y no pienses que vas a escapar!- le advirtió divertido el rubio. Naruto comenzó a correr y a saltar entre las casa que los rodeaban. -¡Porque esta es nuestra cita!

El shinobi se preparó para lo que venia y al ver su rostro de determinación, Sakura se asustó un poco. Cuando vio que había una gran distancia entre la ultima casa y ahora un edificio, entro en pánico.

-¡Baka! ¡¿Acaso piensas…?!- abrazó con fuerza el cuello de Naruto.

-¡Sujétate, Sakura-chan!- gritó divertido.

Sakura cerró con fuerza sus ojos y sintió como el viento tocaba su rostro.

-¡Aquí vamos!- fue lo ultimo que dijo el shinobi antes de saltar.

Las pocas personas que pasaban por ahí y apreciaban la luna llena, vieron la silueta de una chica siendo cargada por un joven. Esta imagen les resultó algo romántica para algunos.

-¡BAKA!- se escuchó el grito de terror de Sakura.

 **Continuara…**

* _El obijime es la tela que separa la parte superior con la inferior. Se podría decir que es la tela que está a la altura del estomago._

 _*El obidome son los adornos que se colocan arriba del obijime. Pueden ser listones, flores, etc._

 **Agradezco de todo corazón a:**

 **ShadowyWriter:** Gracias por apoyarme siempre, continuare si gustas. ¡Gracias por tu lindo review! :D

 **Guest:** Oh, habrá bastante romance pero yo no soy una chica tan cursi. Lamento si en este capitulo no hubo tanto pues apenas estoy comenzando. ¡Gracias por tu tiempo!

 **roberto. aguilar. 39982:** ¡Muchas gracias!

 **DanyStormborn01:** Pues ahora me haz descubierto paisanita, pero el shenti de Atem sigue siendo mi perdición… y esas piernotas bronceadas (asdfghjklñ) Espero que te guste la historia. ¡Gracias por pasarte por aquí! :3

 **yomii20:** Bueno, en si los recuerdos de Sakura terminaran hasta el punto que ella legó al parque. Espero haber sido clara. ¡Gracias por tu tiempo!

 **Ally Style:** ¡Gracias! Aquí el segundo capitulo, espero verte por aquí. :D

 **Concierto Vacio:** Lamento la confusión, hasta a veces yo misma me confundo con mis escritos. ¡Gracias!

 **Belsazar:** Espero que te guste, estoy tratando de llevar esto algo tranquilo y detallado. ¡Gracia por tu review y tiempo!

 **ChibiDairacool:** ¡Estoy súper de acuerdo contigo! No siento al mismo Naruto al verlo con Hinata, es que… su sueño era estar con Sakura y yo me quede impactada al ver el manga. Soy de las que no quieren ver la ultima película por cierta pareja… ¡Gracias por tu tiempo! C:

 **maryn90:** ¡Claro, aquí la señorita Haruno no se ira hasta luchar! Espero que te guste la historia. ¡Gracias por el review!

 **Y agradezco infinitamente a los silenciosos del mal que elevaron muy bien el conteo de visitas, espero que algún día salgan de las sombras y dejen su review.**

 **Bueno, no es que quiera dejar las cosas así pero… el tiempo y mi corazón me dijeron que me detuviera (obviamente lo del corazón no, una pequeña broma). Creo que cumplí con lo que prometí pues el capitulo estuvo lo bastante largo a mi parecer. Sé que algunos esperaban ver un poco mas lo del festival pero prometo que el próximo capitulo mostrare aun mas y comenzara lo interesante… eso espero.**

 **Esta fue una nueva introducción y aun no me encuentro en confianza de seguir adelante, dejen su review si desean leer un poco mas de la historia y que les pareció este capitulo, porfavor. Nos vemos en el próximamente.**

 **-Los ama, Luna-**


	3. El festival nocturno de Konoha Parte I

**¡Hola mis amores! Gracias por darme la oportunidad de seguir adelante con esta historia. Ahora si, ya me propuse de mostrar algo NaruSaku en este capitulo... además de otra pareja en especial. Agradezco de todo corazón a:**

 **Vdevenganza: Bueno, en este capitulo me propuse mostrar algo relacionado con Hinata. Y si, me refiero a un pequeñísimo momento NaruHina. Gracias por el review. :D**

 **maryn90: Eso quiero mostrar, me refiero al porque Sakura se arrepiente por no haber aprovechado las oportunidades con Naruto cuando se presentaron. Gracias por volverte a pasar.**

 **ShadowyWriter: Es triste ver que en realidad quieres a alguien cuando ya es demasiado tarde, a veces estos sentimientos salen a la luz por las malas y es cuando las cosas se ponen feas. Lo que sufrirá Sakura será terrible, créeme. Gracias por pasarte. ;D**

 **yomii20: Tranquis, al rato se tranquiliza y dejara de ser necia. Gracias por pasarte. :3**

 **Enma: He aquí el nuevo capitulo, espero que te guste. Gracias por el review. ;D**

 **Belsazar: Bueno, poco a poco saldrá el porqué de todo pero con el paso del tiempo uno se hará la idea de porque no quiere verlo. Con lo que tengo planeado publicar, ni yo querría verlo. Gracias por pasarte. :D**

 **Kidloco: Gracias, espero que te guste la historia. Gracias por el review. C:**

 **DanyStormborn01: ¡Paisanita de mi vida! Curiosamente lo que les pasó a Naruto y a Sakura lo tome de una vivencia mía pero en mi caso yo solo escuché, fue demasiado raro. Dices "Piernotas bronceadas de Atem" y me lo imagino escondido detrás del marco de la puerta de mi cuarto mientras extendiende una pierna… hombre sensualon.**

 **Y a todos los silenciosos del mal que no me dejan reviews XD**

 **Bueno, creo que es hora de comenzar pues hay mucho que mostrar aun. ¿Creen que el festival durara poco? Bah, esto es solo la primera parte. :D**

 **¡Comenzamos!**

 **ALDEA DE KONOHA**

 **VERANO**

En la cima de la torre hokage exactamente en la azotea, se encontraba el sexto hokage mirando las hermosas estrellas que la noche le estaba regalando. Estaba seguro que Naruto llegaría demasiado tarde pues él mismo había llegado tarde, típico de él.

-¡Detente, Baka!- los gritos que sin duda alguna le pertenecían a Sakura lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Déjenme adivinar, Sakura viene con Naruto…- susurró mientras suspiraba.

Rápidamente los gritos fueron aumentando el volumen y cuando se escuchaban a la perfección, sus antiguos alumnos ya estaban a un lado suyo.

Naruto bajó a una muy despeinada Sakura con cuidado y al tocar el suelo, está el proporcionó un puñetazo. Naruto salió volando y se estrelló contra una torre del edificio.

-¡Te dije que te detuvieras!- gritó furiosa. -¡Se me han caído los palillos y me he despeinado!

-Saku…chan- le rubio quedó noqueado.

Kakashi miró a su antiguo alumno y después miró a la peli rosa. Sintió un extraño escalofrió al verla.

-Parece que lo haz noqueado- Sakura abrió lo mas que pudo sus ojos. -Solo esperemos que esté consiente dentro de unos minutos.

-Oh, Kakashi-sensei… no había notado que estaba aquí- le respondió la chica cruzada de brazos.

Al escuchar eso, el peli plateado fingió una risita. Era obvio que él estuviera ahí pues era el hokage. Que comentario tan tonto.

-Bueno, si Naruto no despierta dentro de los siguientes minutos tendré que cancelar sus honores- advirtió el hombre. –Oh mira, la gente ya se está reuniendo.

Sakura al escuchar eso entró en pánico pues los habitantes de la aldea se estaban reuniendo rápidamente, algunos llevaban pancartas con el nombre del rubio, también estaban las fans de Kakashi y algunas también llevaban los bigotes de Naruto. Ahora estaba en problemas.

-¡Déjemelo a mi!- gritó asustada mientras corría hacia el rubio noqueado.

Kakashi negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba.

-¡Hey, Naruto! ¡Despierta!- lo tomó de su kimono y empezó a agitarlo. -¡Oye Baka, despierta!

El chico no reaccionaba, esto comenzaba a ser un reto para Sakura y necesitaba medidas mas practicas.

-¡NARUTO!- comenzó a darle cachetadas.

-Creo que así ni yo me despertaría- bromeó Kakashi.

-¡No me hagas esto, Baka!- lo volvió a tomar del kimono. –Muy bien, tu lo pediste…- respiró hondo y después miró hacia arriba. –No puedo creer que yo va hacer esto- se quejó.

Lentamente Sakura se acercó al oído de Naruto y fingió la voz más dulce que pudo.

-Naruto-kun, es hora de levantarse…. Te he preparado ramen- rápidamente se separó de él pero no obtuvo resultados. -¡Como pude pensar que hablándole bonito despertaría! ¡Piensa Sakura, piensa!- se dio golpes leves con un puño a su amplia frente.

-Muy bien, tengo una idea…- se acercó Kakashi mientras ella lo miraba extrañada.

Poco a poco la gente comenzaba a desesperarse pues el hokage ni Naruto daban señales y los honores debieron haber comenzado desde hace cinco minutos. La gente ya se estaba acostumbrando un poco a la tardanza de Kakashi.

-¿Esta seguro de esto?- preguntó Sakura mientras miraba asustada al hokage.

-Es lo mejor que podemos hacer- respondió mientras suspiraba. –Bueno, tendré que dar un discurso y después presentare a Naruto… ¿Estas lista?

-Creo que si…- bajó la cabeza al responderle.

El hombre asistió con la cabeza y lentamente se acercó al barandal de la azotea para después escuchar los gritos eufóricos de los demás.

-¡Aldea de Konoha…!- Kakashi levantó los brazos y los gritos aumentaron. -¡Me es un placer celebrar con ustedes el fin de la cuarta guerra mundial shinobi!

El público emocionado comenzó a gritar con más fuerza y uno que otro comenzó a alborotarse.

-¡Y ahora, para dar comienzo con el festival…!- el publico interrumpió al hokage y después de pedir que lo dejaran hablar, continuó. -¡Rendiremos honores a aquel shinobi que sacrificó su vida numerosas veces por esta aldea y se ha convertido en el héroe de Konoha…!

Kakashi miró hacia atrás, después asistió con la cabeza y miró nuevamente a la gente.

-¡Saluden a Uzumaki Naruto!- se hizo a un lado para que el rubio entrara a escena.

Lentamente, un Naruto con los ojos cerrados y cabeza caída se mostró. Con un brazo flojo saludo a los demás, lo que hizo que la gente dejara de celebrar fue al ver que el rubio caminaba como pingüino.

Desde el ángulo de Kakashi se podía observar como Sakura lo cargaba escondida detrás de la gran espalda del chico y controlaba sus movimientos. Al acercarse al barandal, el cuerpo de Naruto trató de caerse sobre este pero la chica se esforzó un poco más.

Al escuchar que nadie gritaba o alababa, Sakura hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Hola…- susurró Sakura con voz grave mientras sacudía un brazo de Naruto para que pareciera que estaba saludando.

La multitud volvió a gritar eufóricamente mientras ella suspiraba de alivio. Mientras observaba como Kakashi disimulaba un poco acercándose al chico lentamente mientras pensaba que hacer.

-¡Eso es!- gritó Sakura mientras se le iluminaban los ojos. –Kakashi-sensei…- le susurró al hombre. –Tengo un plan, usted distraiga a los demás mientras lo despierto.

El solo asistió con la cabeza y comenzó a hablarles a los que estaban presentes.

-¡Al conocer a Naruto supe que era un hiperactivo…!- Sakura se concentró en su mano derecha y al ver que un aura verde brotaba de ella sonrió.

-"Muy bien Tsunade-sama, veamos si estaba en lo correcto"- pensó mientras miraba la cabeza de Naruto.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Poco antes de que Naruto y Sasuke fueran dados de alta por su voluntad para así asistir al funeral de Neji, dos shinobis inconscientes fueron trasladados al hospital. Uno de ellos murió un poco después de su llegada a acusa de sus heridas mientras que el otro… aunque sus heridas fueran aun mas graves, este seguía vivo. Lo terrible fue saber que la causa de muerte del shinobi fue por el ataque de un arma filosa envenenada, fue intencional._

 _Seria muy sencillo analizar las armas que portaba el sobreviviente para así comprobar que estuvieran envenenadas pero… no portaba ninguna. Para que el Hokage analizara el caso necesitaba información clara y precisa pues esto estaba muy extraño. Fue la misma directora del lugar quien se ofreció a recuadrar aquello para Kakashi._

 _Tsunade, Shizune y por ultimo, Sakura se dirigieron a la habitación aislada que tenían para el hombre pues si en caso él era el homicida, nadie estaba a salvo. Al entrar al cuarto, la peli rosa observó a un hombre moreno que no pasaba de los treinta cinco mal herido tendido en su camilla, se veía realmente mal._

 _La rubia pidió a sus alumnas que se quedaran quietas y ella misma dio unos pasos para quedar cerca de la camilla y observó al hombre de una manera seria y sospechosa._

 _-¿Se encuentra mejor?- preguntó._

 _-Bastante, gracias por la pregunta- volteó a verla._

 _-¿Quién es usted y de donde viene?- cruzó sus brazos y cambió un poco su tono de voz._

 _-Mi nombre es Asanaki y solo soy un viajero, creo que no es necesario decirle en que aldea nací pues desde que era joven la abandoné- comenzó a explicarle mientras se sentaba._

 _-¿Viajero, eh?- Tsunade cerró sus ojos mientras pensaba. –Y dígame, ¿Quién era el hombre que llegó al hospital junto con usted?_

 _El hombre se quedó mudo por unos segundos y miró a las aprendizas de la mujer quienes lo miraban neutralmente._

 _-Le he hecho una pregunta- le dijo Tsunade mientras su voz se volvía mas grave, se estaba enfadando._

 _-Yo… Yo no lo conocía- respondió algo nervioso._

 _-¿No lo conocía?- preguntó sarcásticamente. –Entonces explíqueme, ¿porque tienen ropas parecidas al igual que sus rasgos?_

 _Lamentablemente Sakura no pudo ver al fallecido cuando llegó pues estaba acompañando a su mentora con respecto a las prótesis de sus amigos. La rubia tuvo que detener su trabajo para ir a atender junto con la peli rosa al hombre que en esos momentos era el único sobreviviente. Pero hubo alguien que si vio al otro y lo atendió, Shizune. Era lógico que ella misma le pasara esa información a Tsunade._

 _-No sé de que habla…- negó con su cabeza mientras se tomaba sus cabellos negros._

 _-Bueno, si usted lo dice de esa manera… permítame refrescarle la memoria- lo miró furiosa. –Su nombre era Matsuki, era dos años menor que usted, por lo que sospecho eran de la misma aldea y lamentablemente murió hace una hora._

 _-¡¿Matsuki murió?!- preguntó aterrado. -¡Eso no puede ser!_

 _-¡Con que no lo conocía!- gritó furiosa Tsunade mientras se llevaba sus manos a la cintura. -¡Y ahora dígame! ¡¿Usted lo mató?!_

 _-¡Yo jamás haría eso!- protestó._

 _-¡Admítalo, usted era el que envenenaba sus armas y con eso lo mató!_

 _El hombre comenzó a parpadear rápidamente y su cuerpo comenzó a moverse lentamente de un lado a otro._

 _-Yo… yo…- el hombre alzó su dedo índice mientras cerraba pesadamente sus ojos._

 _-¡No me haga el teatrito de que se quiere desmayar!- eso fue lo ultimo que gritó pues el hombre dejo caer violentamente su cabeza mientras seguía sentado._

 _Tsunade gruñó molesta mientras alzaba un puño._

 _-¡Tsunade-sama! ¡No lo lastime!- interfirió Shizune._

 _-¡No le hare mas daño, al contario… lo voy a reanimar!- respondió mientras se levantaba su manga y extendía una mano.-Tendré que utilizar mi ultimo recurso…- susurró Tsunade._

 _Sakura observó como su mentora activó su palma sanadora pero en vez de curar alguna parte del cuerpo del hombre pasó lo inimaginable, Tsunade le brindó una cachetada. Rápidamente el hombre reaccionó y miró a una orgullosa rubia._

 _-Sabia que la bofetada sanadora me ayudaría algún día- comentó contenta._

 _Sakura hizo una mueca mientras no se encontraba tan convencida del efecto de ese golpe, tal vez el hombre en verdad estaba fingiendo. Tras una y que otra discusión, resultó que el malherido como se pensaba desde un principio fue el homicida de su propio mejor amigo a causas de dinero. Algo patético para Haruno._

 _Todos los procesos que se llevaron para su castigo se realizaron mientras ella y Tsunade seguían en las prótesis de Naruto y Sasuke._

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

Al igual que su maestra, Sakura se preparó para golpear a Naruto con su palma sanadora pero al no querer que los demás la vieran agrediendo al chico, decidió intentarlo dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Shannaro!- gritó mientras le daba un manotazo a Naruto en la parte trasera de su cráneo.

Rápidamente Naruto abrió sus ojos y se asustó al ver tanta multitud emocionada. Dio un pequeño salto y después miró a Kakashi quien hablaba sobre cosas que no entendía.

-Naruto…- le susurraron por atrás.

-¡Sakura-chan!- se sorprendió al ver a la peli rosa agachada detrás de él.

-Actúa normal, quedaste inconsciente y ahora Kakashi esta diciendo un discurso sobre ti. Me supongo que acabando te rendirán honores.

El rubio no entendió ni una sola palabra solamente el "Actúa normal" sujetó con fuerza el barandal mientras la gente lo saludaba alegremente. Después de aquella palea contra Pain, todos en la aldea ya le habían agradecido pero esta vez… era diferente, se sentía un extraño calor por parte de ellos.

-¡Él es el héroe de Konoha, nuestro héroe…!- Kakashi miró a un sorprendido rubio quien volteó a verlo rápidamente. -Gracias, Uzumaki Naruto…- el hombre se inclinó ante él.

Naruto se sonrojó al ver a su antiguo sensei de esa manera. Al tratar de ocultar su vergüenza miró hacia enfrente y observó como la multitud seguía el ejemplo de Kakashi. Todos se inclinaron ante él.

-¡GRACIAS UZUMAKI NARUTO!- gritaron todos.

Naruto se quedó quieto mirando todo con detalle, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su corazón palpitaba de felicidad. Lo que nunca recibió de niño… toda esa ignorancia y repulsión hacia él ahora era agradecimiento y cariño. ¿Así se sentía cuando una persona agradecía que estuvieras vivo? No lo sabía aun con claridad pero… se estaba dando una idea.

-"Cuanto no daría por que mis padres estuvieran aquí"- dejó caer una lagrima.

Hace años atrás, nadie se imaginaria que aquel niño con el poder destructivo salvaría mas de una aldea en una guerra y menos que salvaría la propia varias ocasiones. Nadie lo imaginaba, nadie.

-Sakura-chan…- la llamó mientras volteaba hacia atrás.

Su sorpresa aumentó aun mas al ver que Sakura no estaba inclinada, estaba hincada pegando así su frente al suelo. Se podía escuchar levemente los sollozos de la joven, no era una rareza verla de esa manera.

-Sakura…- trató de levantarla.

-Déjame, no le des la espalda a los demás…- con una mano lo alejó mientras no se movía de su lugar.

Naruto entendió y se dio media vuelta, la gente no tardó en volver a su postura normal y al estar perfectamente enderezados miraron al shinobi.

-Naruto, acepta esto como parte de nuestro agradecimiento…- Kakashi le entregó una caja de madera que llevaba dentro una medalla dorada.

-Gracias...- dijo mientras se inclinaba para después aceptarla.

Cuando la tomó, la gente comenzó a aplaudir. Naruto quien lloraba de la felicidad, sostuvo con su prótesis la caja y alzó su mano como símbolo de victoria. La gente eufórica comenzó a aplaudir con más fuerza.

Sakura quien estaba detrás de él, también se encontraba aplaudiendo mientras sus lagrimas se secaban. Estaba tan feliz por su amigo, se merecía eso y más. Lentamente dio unos pasos hacia atrás mientras se secaba sus lagrimas con su mano, no se sentía con el derecho de estar ahí pero no abandonaría a Naruto… solo necesitaba estar un poco alejada de él.

-¡GRACIAS A USTEDES!- gritó el chico con la voz quebrada.

Inmediatamente los fuegos artificiales hicieron su aparición dando así el comienzo con el festival nocturno. Sakura levantó la mirada mientras observaba con atención el hermoso espectáculo de luces de colores.

Mientras una explosión de colores desaparecía, otra se creaba. Que hermoso era apreciar este tipo de arte de cerca.

-Sakura-chan- la voz de Naruto la asustó un poco y cuando volteó a verlo, este solo le regaló una sonrisa. –No me digas que tratabas de escapar…

-No…- negó con la cabeza. –Solo quise estar sola un momento.

-¿Y todavía deseas eso?- preguntó preocupado.

Sakura observó como la cara de Naruto se iluminaba de diferentes colores por culpa de los fuegos artificiales, sus ojos azules seguían siendo hermosos ya que tenían cierto brillo particular… se sentía un poco tonta al no haberlo notado antes.

-No, ya no…- le regaló una sonrisa sincera. –Creo que debo comenzar a disfrutar mi cita con…- se aclaró la garganta. –"Héroe de Konoha"- resaltó las comillas con sus dedos.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente mientras miraba como una despeinada Sakura sonreía divertida. Aunque admitía que la peli rosa se veía preciosa con sus palillos y su cabello recogido, el prefirió verla con su cabello suelto, igual que siempre.

-¡¿Entonces que esperamos?! ¡Vamos a divertirnos!- gritó Sakura mientras sacaba a Naruto de sus pensamientos y lo tomaba de un brazo para comenzar a correr.

-¡Espera, Sakura-chan!- se quejó el rubio divertido.

La joven no quiso escucharlo y ambos bajaron de la torre Hokage a toda prisa, no tenían tiempo que perder para disfrutar del festival. Cuando ambos bajaron, la multitud que venia a presenciar los honores de Naruto ya se había retirado dejando un poco despejada el área.

-¡¿A dónde quieres ir primero?! ¡Hay tantos lugares a donde podemos ir!- preguntó emocionada Sakura.

-Tranquila Sakura-chan…- la calmó Naruto mientras reía divertido. –Creí que tú eras la que no estaba tan animada para disfrutar del festival.

La peli rosa frunció el ceño y le dio la espalda mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-Si si, hubo un pequeño cambio de planes…- respondió mientras Naruto se rascaba la cabeza, eso le hizo recordar algo importante.

-¡Sakura! ¡¿Acaso me quede noqueado?! ¡No recuerdo nada después de que llegamos con Kakashi-sensei y antes de que estuviera parado frente a toda esa gente!

La peli rosa se sonrojó ante ese comentario y giró sus ojos hacia otro lado mientras pensaba que responderle. Rápidamente se dio media vuelta para mirarlo y suspiró.

-Bueno, si caíste desmayado y Kakashi-sensei me pidió que te sostuviera mientras reaccionaras… tuve que aplicarte un recurso secreto para que despertaras.

-¿Secreto?- subió y bajó sus rubias cejas.

-No me preguntes, no querrás saberlo…- negó con la cabeza. –Lo importante es que estas bien y disfrutaste tu ceremonia.

-Gracias…- susurró Naruto dejando sorprendida a Sakura. –Sin ti no hubiera visto con mis propios ojos una de las cosas que deseaba desde niño…

-No agradezcas nada…- lo interrumpió. –Primero, yo debo disculparme por haberte noqueado… no debí golpearte. Segundo, aunque hubieses venido contigo no significa que gracias a mi disfrutaste lo que viste.

-No, te equivocas. Sin ti no lo hubiese visto.

Ella lo miró extrañada, ¿De que demonios estaba hablando?

-Sakura, verte hincada me hizo pensar en una cosa… sé que tengo muchos amigos pero tu compañía me ha dado una importante lección. Aunque Sasuke no esté en estos momentos en la aldea, tú si lo estuviste…

-Aunque me hice del rogar…- susurró molesta.

-También, pero el punto es que me hiciste ver la amistad que viene sola, yo no te pedí que me rindieras honores y tu lo hiciste. Te nació hacerlo, eso quería ver algún día. Que alguien me ayudara, se acercara, entre otras cosas… a voluntad. Gracias Sakura-chan.

La peli rosa se sonrojó rápidamente y bajó la mirada.

-Pero que cosas dices, Baka. Yo ya te he hecho cosas por mi voluntad…- juntó sus manos mientras sentía que sudaban.

-Si pero…- la miró detalladamente y comprendió que la estaba avergonzando. Que tierna se veía apenada. –Mejor dejémonos de estas cosas y divirtámonos, ¿Si?

Ella levantó su cabeza y asistió lentamente mientras le mostraba a su amigo su aun notorio sonrojo.

-Como eres la más emocionada por divertirse, tú escoges primero…- le propuso mientras le sonreía y ella lo miraba aun más apenada.

-Bueno, ¿Te parece que caminemos un poco y veamos que hay?- preguntó mientras él asistía con la cabeza.

La pareja comenzó a caminar tranquilamente. Sakura comenzó a peinarse con ayuda de sus dedos mientras Naruto la observaba. Era extraño pensarlo pero… se veía un poco diferente en esos precisos momentos. No era el kimono que portaba ni tampoco su cabello, era su actitud. Actuaba como si la partida de Sasuke no había ocurrido, era la misma Sakura que rencontró cunado él volvió a la aldea, la que actuaba sin recordar al Uchiha y la que se mostraba un poco mas cariñosa con Uzumaki.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó ella mientras miraba a un distraído Naruto quien la miraba.

-Nada…- respondió secamente.

Sakura apartó su mirada y se dedicó a observar a su alrededor, los puestos que los rodeaban en esos momentos eran solamente de recuerdos de aquel festival. Playeras, banderines, bandas para la frente, entre otras cosas. Claramente a ella no le llamaban la atención y extrañamente… a Naruto tampoco. Mientras caminaban, una que otra persona al igual de quienes dirigían los puestos le regalaban una sonrisa, un saludo o un recuerdo en el caso de los vendedores al shinobi.

Conociendo a Naruto, ya se moría de ganas por pasar a la sección de comida, quien sabe cuanta comida le regalarían. Hasta el momento, él cargaba una bolsa que le fue regalaba que llevaba dentro algunas playeras, tazas, etc.

Sin compartirse palabras ni gestos y con solo compartir palabras con quienes los llamaban, ambos chicos de cosas caminaron por varios minutos por los puestos. El olor a comida chatarra recién preparada y el incienso de varios puestos tranquilizó a la chica por unos minutos, esos olores combinados eran extraños para su olfato. Años atrás, desde que Naruto y Sasuke se marcharon de la aldea, ella comenzó su entrenamiento con Tsunade, sobraba decir que ella se esforzaba al máximo todos los días. Cuando la oportunidad de asistir a un festival llegaba, ella misma rechazaba ir pues no quería dejar correr el tiempo que podría utilizar para incrementar su intelecto y practica.

Pero ahora, todo era diferente… realmente se sentía en una cita real pues en todas sus salidas con el rubio ella jamás dejaba de hablar con él, esto era extraño. Realmente no había nada de que hablar pero, ¿Y si le preguntaba que quería hacer? Tal vez una alegre conversación saldría de ahí.

Rápidamente, ella volteó a ver a Naruto quien la miraba de una manera algo seria. Tragó en seco mientras analizaba las palabras que quería decirle.

-Naruto…- lo llamó.

Cuando este alzó sus cejas como símbolo de que le estaba poniendo atención, pensó de nuevo las cosas.

-Ya llevamos varios minutos caminando y…- miró hacia enfrente y se detuvo.

El rubio al ver que Sakura dejo de caminar, él también lo hizo. La peli rosa miraba algo en concreto con cierta mirada, no sabia si se trataba de sorpresa o de miedo. Al voltear a ver hacia enfrente supo de qué se trataba, era una persona a quien ella miraba. Era Hinata Hyuga.

La chica de ojos color perla se veía realmente hermosa, lucia un hermoso kimono lavanda que resaltaba sus curvas, su largo cabello recogido y adornado con dedicación. Como Naruto siempre la miraba, la joven estaba sonrojada ante él. Sus pálidas y delicadas manos cargaban con cariño una cajita de regalo de color naranja y adornado con un listón azul rey.

-Naruto-kun…- saludó al chico. –Sakura-san…- saludó a su amiga.

-¡Hinata! ¡Que sorpresa verte por aquí!- comentó Sakura con cierta alegría.

Desde el funeral de Neji, a Sakura le había llegado el rumor que Hinata no quería salir de su residencia ni tampoco ver a sus amigos por el momento. Era comprensible en cierto punto, si la chica deseaba estar sola… se debía respetar.

-También digo lo mismo… Sakura-san- respondió apenada mientras miraba sus propios pies.

-Olvídate de mi por un segundo, ¿Te encuentras mejor?- Sakura dio unos pasos adelante para estar un poco mas cerca de su amiga mientras Hinata asistía con la cabeza. –Hinata, sabes que puedes contar conmigo en lo que necesites… aprecio mucho tu amistad.

La chica levantó su mirada y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa a la peli rosa y después miró hacia otro lado para ver a un neutral Naruto quien las miraba preocupado. Al ver que sus ojos azules se posaron en ella, nuevamente bajó su cabeza aun mas sonrojada.

-Sa…Sakura-san- comenzó a tartamudear. –Vi…Vine a darle es…esto a Naruto-kun- le mostró el regalo que cargaba.

Sakura lo observó con ternura y después miró a la muy apenada Hinata.

-¿Quieres que te deje a solas con él?- preguntó tiernamente.

Hinata solo negó con la cabeza, sus manos comenzaron a temblar junto con sus labios, de nuevo venían esos atacas de nervios.

-¿Podrías dárselo tú?- preguntó mientras extendía la cajita.

-Pero Hinata, su se lo has traído… no creo que sea lo correcto- negó con la cabeza.

-Po…Por favor…- volvió a pedir.

-Hinata…- posó sus manos en los hombros de la chica. –Confía en mí, a él le encantara el gesto.

La pelinegra miró rápidamente a Sakura mientras la otra le sonreía.

-Además, el ama los regalos y más si son a voluntad de uno- la liberó de su agarre y se hizo a un lado. –Hey Naruto, deberías ver esto…

El rubio se acercó rápidamente mientras Hinata comenzaba a ponerse de otro color y a entrar en pánico. Cuando Naruto estaba justamente frente a ella, la chica no tuvo de otra que extenderle el regalo.

-¿Para mi?- preguntó torpemente mientras se auto señalaba.

-No idiota, para mí- respondió molesta la chica.

-¿Y entonces para que me lo das?- preguntó decepcionado.

-¡Baka! ¡Es para ti!- gritó ahora furiosa.

Naruto no dudó un segundo mas y con la única mano disponible que tenia pues la otra la tenia ocupada con el presente del Hokage y la bolsa llena de regalos, aceptó con gusto el regalo de Hinata mientras se inclinaba.

-¡Vaya, gracias Hinata!- le dijo emocionado. -¡Es muy dulce de tu parte!

-De nada… Naruto-kun- sonrió. –Ten cuidado con él…- le señaló la cajita.

-¿Es una bomba?- preguntó bromeando mientras Hinata soltaba una risita y Sakura se tronaba los dedos molesta.

-Es…es…un pastel- le aclaró.

-¡¿UN PASTEL?! ¡GRACIAS HINATA!- la abrazó con fuerza mientras la joven sentía que se desmallaba.

Sakura observó con ternura la escena además de quienes pasaban por ahí. Sin creerlo ella misa, sentía un poco de celos por ambos pues Hinata recibía un caluroso abrazo de quien estaba enamorada mientras que Naruto se alegraba por los actos de ella.

-"¿Así es realmente el amor?"- se preguntó mientras veía como Naruto soltaba a Hinata y le decía algo. Sus propios pensamientos hicieron que los sonidos y olores fueran eliminados y solo su mente se concentraba en aquella pareja. –"Ya sabia que Hinata ama a Naruto pero… ¿Por qué me preocupa él? Quiero que él a diferencia de mí sea feliz pero no ahora…"- se mordió un labio mientras los jóvenes se despedían. –"Que egoísta soy, solo porque no soy feliz con quien amo… no quiero que ellos lo sean. Que patética soy."

-Hasta luego, Sakura-san- se despidió Hinata pero la peli rosa solo levantó una mano como símbolo de adiós.

Haruno se quedó congelada un poco mas, sentía celos por Hinata y esta vez no era por su gran busto si no que… ella tenia a Naruto cerca aunque no le hablase tanto. Era suertuda por estar en la misma aldea que él.

-¿Avanzamos?- preguntó Naruto mientras la sacaba de sus pensamientos. –Desde hace rato me dio hambre y ya quiero ir a la sección de comida.

-Si…- respondió seca mientras comenzaban a caminar.

Sakura buscó por todas partes a Hinata pues esperaba verla alejarse pero no la encontró.

-¿Y a donde fue Hinata?- preguntó mientras Naruto miraba los puestos.

-Dijo que tenia que alcanzar a Hanabi pues al parecer se reunirían en cierto lugar- respondió.

-Ya veo…- la chica estaba dispuesta en preguntarle que sintió que Hinata le regalara un pastel, quería saber si se estaban formando en el sentimientos correspondidos. Era su amiga de todas formas.

Antes de que le preguntara, Naruto la interrumpió.

-Oye Sakura-chan, ¿Cuánto crees que me den si vendo todo esto?- le mostró la bolsa con los regalos que le acababan de dar.

-¡Baka! ¡Espero que nada por mal agradecido!- se quejó mientras los que pasaban por ahí la miraban incomodos a causa de sus gritos.

-Tranquila, solo preguntaba porque te veo muy seria…- comentó el rubio mientras reía. –Deberías de alegrarte un poco.

La peli rosa buscó una buena excusa para no hacerlo preocuparse y cuando la encontró, supo que él chico olvidaría el asunto.

-Es que tengo hambre, no he comido nada desde la mañana- respondió con cierta tristeza.

-Con que era eso… ¡Vamos por algo de comer! ¡Muero de hambre!- ella solo asistió con la cabeza. –Si no conseguimos nada, yo invito.

-Me parece genial.

Mientras caminaban con un poco mas de prisa, un cartel le llamó la atención a la peli rosa y al leerlo rápidamente pues no quería detenerse. Al parecer se trataba de una invitación a una presentación de una leyenda un poco alejada del festival, sonaba interesante pues de lo que recordaba haber leído venia algo sobre el sacrificio por amor.

-Naruto, ¿Después de cenar te gustaría ir a escuchar leyendas?- preguntó algo emocionada. –Acabo de leer un cartel y me pareció interesante.

-Si es lo que quieres, acepto- respondió alegre pero el rugido de su estomago se escuchó fuertemente. –Pero primero comamos algo y me explicas, ¿Te parece?

-De acuerdo- sonrió emocionada.

Lo que le emocionaba a la chica era que posiblemente la leyenda que contarían aquella noche podría levantarle el ánimo y brindarle fuerzas para seguir esperando a Sasuke además de que podría ayudar a Naruto a relacionarse mejor con Hinata, parecía un buen plan. Lo que no sabía para ese entonces, es que ese fue el principio de su sufrimiento…

 **Continuara…**

 **Bueno, como mencioné esta es la primera parte del recuerdo del festival. Espero que les gustara, esto es el tercer capitulo así que ténganme paciencia. En el siguiente capitulo les mostrare la leyenda que se relatara que será una parte clave de la historia además de que tendremos momentos NaruSaku, NaruHina, SasuSaku (Ya se ya se, pero aquí la necia de Sakura aun sigue enamorada de Sasuke) y NaruSasu pues cierta personita llegara y secuestrara a Naruto para casarse con él (ok no pero bien que quieren). ¡Dejen su humilde opinión del capitulo en su review de hoy! Espero que les haya gustado, me esforzare un poco mas para que la historia tome forma adecuada y sea aun más agradable. ¡Gracias por su apoyo y hasta la próxima!**

 **-Los ama, Luna-**


	4. El festival nocturno de Konoha Parte II

**¡Hola mis amores! Lamento tardar tanto, mi padre olvidó pagar el internet y no pude actualizar a tiempo, además que tuve un pequeño bloqueo ;C Agradezco de todo corazón a:**

 **ShadowyWriter: Veras que por necia sufrirá, ya no falta mucho para que se aburre de serlo.**

 **yomii20: ¡Siempre odie que ella fuera así! Si Naruto ya estaba dispuesto a estar con ella… no, la señorita quería esperar aun a Sasuke. Como han dicho y estoy de acuerdo, su creador no fue bueno con el romance y terminó con algo forzado. Aunque debo admitirlo ¡Es algo divertido hacerla necia! Por cierto, ame lo de "Bigotes-chan" fue tan tierno XD**

 **cinlayj2: Tranquis, no soy partidaria del yaoi así que ten por seguro que no habrá, solo para algunos chistes. Oh créeme, pensé mucho en tu review y aplique (Bueno, fue un intento) algunos de tus deseos en este capitulo. Espero que lo disfrutes.**

 **DanyStormborn01: Alguna vez leí que si Sasuke llegara a echarse un gas, Sakura solo diría "Sasuke-kun" y estuve de acuerdo con eso de hecho, no pude evitar imaginarme la escena… tu sabes, cuando se lo eche se alza su ropa por detrás y una boba Sakura sonrojada…**

 **Belsazar: Bueno, ese golpe es secreto pues a ninguna persona le agradaría saber que fue despertada por una bofetada… no es tan secreto pues es un remedio de emergencia, aunque algo primitiva XD Tardé demasiado en hacer la leyenda pues quise una propia, espero que te guste.**

 **Vdevenganza: Calma, poco a poco mostrare mas NaruHina, creo que te gustara la ultima parte del capitulo pues ahí coloque algo de esa pareja.**

 **Y a todos los silenciosos del mal. ¿Sabían que son buenos ninjas pues no noto su presencia? XD Agradezco de todo corazón su apoyo.**

 **¡Comenzamos!**

* * *

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Este capitulo contiene NaruSaku, SaIno (¿Así se dice? Que alguien me lo diga, por favor), ShikaTema y leve NaruHina._

* * *

El estomago le dolía de tanto comer, sus pies la estaban matando por tanto caminar y el rubio que la acompañaba no dejaba de comer los postres que le regalaron varios puestos, ¿Qué acaso que su estomago no tenia fondo?

Sakura llevó se quejó mientras acercaba su mano a la altura de su estomago, si comía algo mas vomitaría sobre Naruto, solo por venganza.

-Naruto…- lo llamó. -¿Cómo es que puedes comer tanto?

Naruto dejo de "Devorar" y con la boca llena miró a la peli rosa quien lo miraba asqueada. Tragó su comida y después le respondió.

-Sospecho que al tener al zorro, me da mas apetito…- respondió mientras volvía a lo suyo.

El rubio cargaba con un brazo toda la comida que se le dio mientras que con su otra mano disponible se la llevaba a la boca. Sakura por su parte, se ofreció en llevar las bolsas con los regalos, incluyendo el pastel de Hinata. Según Naruto lo guardaría para el final pues lo mejor debía consumirse al final.

Repasando los hechos, Naruto cumplió ciertamente con su palabra pero había un pequeño problema… cuando llegó la hora en que él le preguntó que gustaba cenar, una señora los llamó y les regaló brochetas de camarón empanizado, estaban sumamente deliciosas pero no era lo que ella deseaba comer junto a su amigo. Cuando le volvió a preguntar, se vio interrumpida por un hombre quien les brindó bolas de arroz con carne, para su gusto, no le habían agradado del todo pero su amigo nunca se quejó, mientras fuera gratis… mejor.

Sakura nunca tuvo oportunidad de escoger donde cenar pues siempre que acababan de comer, otro dueño o dueña de algún puesto los llamaban como si fuesen jueces de algún concurso de comida, algún sueño no mencionado de Naruto. A la mitad de los puestos, ella ya no pudo mas y decidió comenzar a negar mas "muestras gratis" siendo regañada constantemente por su amigo pues lo consideraba descortés pero al fin de cuentas, él se comía la parte de la peli rosa.

Cuando llegaron al área de "postres" por así decirlo pues se vendían diferentes dulces y panecillos, Sakura olvidó su estomago lleno y decidió probar una que otra cosa mientras que Naruto se llenaba un brazo de tantas delicias inimaginables. Lo que mas le encanto fue una especia de combinación de pastel de fresas con queso, era raro pero delicioso. Al chico le había encantado unas tiras de masa fritas con azúcar, repugnantes para ella.

Volviendo a su situación actual, la pareja ya se encontraba caminando tranquilamente. Naruto, al ver el rostro de su amiga, decidió actuar.

-Sakura-chan, ¿Acaso no habías mencionado algo sobre una leyenda?- la chica reaccionó y lo miró sorprendida, lo había olvidado.

-Tienes razón, ¡Tenemos que ir!- respondió emocionada. –Según leí, debe ser por allá…- señaló a su izquierda, exactamente hacia el reinado de arboles dentro de la aldea.

-¿Estas segura que no es una leyenda de terror?- preguntó preocupado. –No me da mucha confianza, creo que seria mejor que no fuésemos.

Ella lo miró furiosa y frunció el ceño. Segundos después golpeó la cabeza de Naruto causando que soltara sus postres restantes.

-¡Claro que no, es de amor e iremos!- lo tomó del cuello de su kimono y comenzó a jalarlo hacia allá haciendo que este cayera al piso.

-¡Hey Sakura-chan!- se quejó Naruto mientras miraba hacia arriba para ver el rostro divertido de Sakura.

-¡Y recuerda que después de esto yo decidiré que haremos después!- le gritó decidida. -¡También te recuerdo que juraste comprarme lo que quisiera si venia contigo, así que después de escuchar la leyenda buscaremos mi regalo!

-Mujeres…- susurró molesto.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- sus gritos hicieron que el rubio se estremeciera.

-¡Que esta bien!- respondió de malas mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

La pareja era cómicamente observada por quienes pasaban a su lado, una sonriente Sakura arrastrando a un molesto Naruto quien realizaba un puchero y cruzaba los brazos.

Minutos después de haber llegado hasta el punto de encuentro de quienes deseaban escuchar la leyenda, Sakura soltó a Naruto y observó maravillada su alrededor. De los arboles colgaban linternas caseras que eran alumbradas por luciérnagas. En el centro del lugar había un gran espacio para el narrador el cual era decorado lo más hermosamente posible, cortinas rojas de terciopelo, velas, series de luces fijas, etc. Lo que le llamó la atención fue la gran cortina blanca que tapaba el espacio de atrás. Frente al escenario había asientos para los que asistieran, la peli rosa no creyó que mucha gente iría y menos… parejas de enamorados.

-"Pero que torpe, claro que vendrían parejas…"- pensó ella mientras negaba con la cabeza. –"Sakura, ¿En donde tienes la cabeza?"

-¡Frentuda!- escuchó la voz de alguien a quien no esperaba encontrarse.

Sakura miró alrededor junto con Naruto quien también identificó la dueña de esa voz.

-Ino…- susurró molesta.

Segundos después, la pareja vio a lo lejos como una alegre y bien arreglada Ino se acercaba a ellos, esto era extraño… ¿A quien llevaba arrastrando? Ah si, era Sai.

-¡Sakura, creí que no vendrías!- saludó emocionada mientras soltaba a Sai y lo dejaba tirado en el suelo mientras se acercaba a su amiga.

Naruto sonrió al ver como había terminado Sai, el kimono que al igual que él le prestaron, terminó sucio. Su vestimenta era de una sola pieza a diferencia del de Naruto. Y como era de esperarse, al igual que su personalidad, este era negro.

El kimono de Yamanaka se le asemejaba bastante al de Sakura pero la única diferencia es que este era de un color celeste con detalles dorados. Por algo eran amigas, aveces tenían gustos similares, Sasuke era otra cosa.

-Bueno, hubo un cambio de planes…- le respondió la peli rosa mientras volteaba a ver a Naruto.

Ino vio al chico y le regaló una tierna sonrisa.

-Héroe de Konoha- se inclinó rápidamente ante él y después se enderezó. -¡Seré honesta contigo, Naruto!- se le acercó peligrosamente. –Hoy te ves muy bien, mas guapo diría yo…

Sakura rápidamente reaccionó al ver que Naruto se sonrojaba y reía nervioso. Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, la peli rosa le puso una mano en uno de los hombros de la rubia y se acercó rápidamente a su oído.

-Aléjate de él…- Ino miró hacia atrás y vio a una ¿celosa? Sakura. –Además, ve a recoger a Sai, no se a levantado desde que lo dejaste tirado- señaló al chico pálido que aun se encontraba en el suelo.

-¡Sai!- lo llamó Ino preocupada mientras iba por él.

Naruto comenzó a reírse a carcajadas pero su felicidad no duró mucho pues Sakura lo tomó de una oreja.

-¿Y tú porque te dejabas coquetear por esa cerda?-Naruto se quejó mientras Sakura lo miraba molesta y hablaba con los dientes pegados. -¿Con que te gusta coquetear con muchas?

-Hey Sakura-chan, no es lo que parece- trató de explicarle pero la chica no quiso escuchar mas y le retorció un poco mas su oreja haciendo que Naruto soltara algunas lagrimas de dolor.

-Según un libro que leí hace poco…- interrumpió Sai quien se acercaba junto a una Ino acaramelada. –Estos deben ser los famosos "celos"

Sakura volteó a verlo con una mirada asesina mientras no soltaba a Naruto.

-¡Sai! ¡Por favor, no la provoques mas!- le rogó Naruto pegándose las palmas de sus manos.

-¡¿Celos?!- gritó Sakura. -¡¿Acaso dijiste "celos"?!

Ino soltó a Sai y miró alrededor, su mejor amiga se estaba llevando la atención de las parejas alrededor.

-Pero que vergüenza…- susurró mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Así es, ¿Acaso me equivoco?- preguntó el chico pálido neutralmente.

Sakura comenzó a respirar agitadamente y jaló violentamente a Naruto quien aun se quejaba por su oreja mientras miraba furiosa a Sai. Ino al no querer estar cerca del nuevo espectáculo quien robaría la atención del publicó decidió frenar a la chica.

-Pero que cosas…- dijo riendo Yamanaka mientras se ponía entre Sakura y Sai. –Creo que se nos está siendo tarde para tomar nuestros lugares, se están ocupando bastantes.

-¡Es verdad, ya es tarde!- se le unió Naruto con cierto tono de dolor. -¡Auch!- Sakura lo maltrató una vez mas.

-Creo que tienes razón, es hora de sentarnos- le comentó Sai. –Es hora de irnos…

La rubia tomó a Sai de un brazo y les dieron la espalda a sus amigos.

-¡¿Acaso no vienen?!- preguntó Ino sin voltear a verlos. -¡Les buscaremos asientos para que se sienten con nosotros!

Rápidamente Sakura alzó su brazo para levantar a Naruto y lo soltó rápidamente. El rubio se sobó entre lágrimas su oreja mientras su amiga lo veía seriamente.

-Sakura-chan, eso dolió- se quejó.

-Si no quieres que vuelva a pasar, no coquetees con Ino- cruzó sus brazos.

Naruto la miró asustado mientras tenia su oreja tapada, ¿Había escuchado bien?

-Tal vez Sai tenga razón, tal vez te has puesto celosa…- le comentó asustado.

La chica volteó a verlo y por reacción, Naruto cerró fuertemente sus ojos esperando un golpe pero después de unos segundos, descubrió que Sakura no le hizo nada y al abrir sus ojos, la miró regalándole una sonrisa.

-Oye, no es correcto coquetear con alguien mas cuando tienes una cita- le comentó. –Y más si la cita es conmigo…

Naruto se sonrojó levemente y está lo tomó de un brazo para imitar a su amiga. El chico parpadeó bastantes veces pues no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo Sakura.

-Deja que me llevé eso, ya lo has cargado bastante- le quitó a la peli rosa la bolsa donde llevaba sus regalos.

Ella se sonrojó bastante y se pegó un poco más al brazo de Naruto. Su gentileza hizo que se pusiera un poco nerviosa así que trató de deshacerse de esa idea.

-Eres un tonto, me molesta que ella se te insinué de esa manera y mas cuando está acompañada de Sai.

El rubio soltó una risita y ambos comenzaron a seguir a sus amigos.

-Se ven bien como pareja- comentó sonriente.

-Tienes razón- respondió calmada. –Al menos ellos tienen suerte…

Naruto volteó a verla y suspiró, ¿Qué esta mujer no se rinde?

-Te diré algo, debes sentirte suertuda en estos precisos momentos- subió y bajó sus rubias cejas mientras ponía una cara picara.

-¿Suertuda?- lo volteó a ver confundida. -¿Y porque suertuda?- preguntó riendo.

-Porque muchas chicas querrían estar a mi lado en estos precisos momentos…- a la chica no le agrado mucho el chiste.

-¿Y…?

-Bueno, yo me siento suertudo. No puedes negarme que muchos quisieran disfrutar el festival a tu lado, en especial ese cejotas.

Sakura comenzó a reírse mientras se sonrojaba, aunque se enojara con Naruto, este siempre la sorprendía. Y ahora que recordó su soltería, este la volvió a salvar de una posible depresión.

-No digas eso, me avergüenzas…- le dio un suave golpe en el hombro. Mientras sonreía.

-Así me gusta verte, sonriendo y no llorando- le sonrió gentil mente y después miró hacia adelante para no perder a Ino quien estaba con Sai.

Sakura miró detalladamente el rostro de Naruto, se sentía una estúpida por tratar tan mal a su amigo pero a veces la sacaba de sus casillas… pero no le quitaba lo tierno que podía llegar a ser. Solo le quedaba una cosa por pensar, ¿Cómo hubiera sido esa situación ante Sasuke? También hubiera reaccionado igual pero al mencionarle a Yamanaka sobre el estado de Sai, de seguro que Uchiha hubiera comenzado a caminar sin ellos ignorando así la situación.

Naruto era diferente, no tenía nada en común con Sasuke más que ciertos detalles como la niñez solitaria y otras cosas. Era mejor no pensar en ello, estaba ahí por el rubio y no arruinaría la noche por estar pensando en su amor platónico.

-Bueno Sakura-chan, parece que Ino ya escogió lugares para nosotros- detuvo el paso para así sacarla de sus pensamientos. –Esta es tu última oportunidad, ¿Quieres sentarte junto a ellos o buscar otro lugar?

Ella rápidamente se separó de él y observó los lugares que consiguió su amiga, cuatro asientos en la quinta fila y justamente en el centro. Eran perfectos, ¿Por qué no?

-No te preocupes, nos sentaremos con ellos- asistió con la cabeza. –Pero Naruto, quisiera que me hicieras un favor…- le pidió que se agachara un poco para susurrarle al oído. -¡No coquetees con la cerda esa!

El gritó de Sakura hizo que retrocediera rápidamente y un pequeño dolor de cabeza surgiera. Por caballerosidad dejó que ella pasara primero a la fila y este después. Una vez que alcanzaron a sus amigos, las dos parejas se sentaron de la siguiente forma: Primero Sai, después Ino, Sakura y por ultimo Naruto.

Las chicas quienes estaban en medio comenzaron a susurrarse cosas mientras Naruto miraba confundido a un neutral Sai.

-¡He escuchado por ahí que es una muy antigua leyenda!- le comentó Ino a su amiga. –Y que el que la contara es un chico muy guapo.

Sakura se mostró emocionada pero esta vez el celoso era Naruto. Escuchar que el narrador era guapo le causó un revoltijo en el estomago.

-¡¿Es por eso que me trajiste aquí?!- preguntó molestó Naruto. -¡Vamos Sakura-chan, yo no vine a ver a un tipo lindo contando historias!

La peli rosa lo volteó a ver sonriente y después se aclaró la garganta.

-Según leí en un libro…- levantó uno de sus dedos índice mientras agravaba su voz para imitar a Sai. –Estos deben ser los famosos "celos".

Sai se asomó y después negó con la cabeza.

-No, yo dije: "Según un libro que leí hace poco"- corrigió dejando en ridículo a Sakura. –Y no, "Según leí en un libro…"

Naruto comenzó a reírse a carcajadas mientras señalaba a una Sakura avergonzada, su broma no salió del todo bien. Ino solo sonrió mientras reía en silencio.

-Buen intento, frentuda- la calmó su amiga. –A la próxima intenta imitar a Sai sin que él este presente.

La chica asistió con la cabeza mientras también reía. Después de las risas, el cuarteto guardó silencio esperando que el supuesto "chico guapo" hiciera su aparición. Pasaron los minutos y no había señal de que quisiera comenzar la función.

Los asientos que quedaban disponibles, los cuales eran pocos; fueron ocupados y el publico, al igual que Naruto comenzaron a desesperarse.

Sakura miró a cada pareja acaramelada que la rodeaba y trató de no tomarles importancia. Cuando repaso nuevamente la tercera fila, se percató de algo por lo que golpeó bruscamente con su codo a Naruto.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó sin interés, parecía que se estaba quedando dormido.

-En la tercera fila, fíjate los últimos dos asientos hacia la derecha- le comentó y este obedeció.

El chico forzó un poco la vista y al ver lo que Sakura quería que viera, sonrió ampliamente.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!- gritó emocionado.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Ino asustada.

-En la tercera fila y exactamente en esos asientos…- Sakura le señaló exactamente donde. –Están Shikamaru y Temari, se ven un poco sospechosos.

Ino sonrió sorprendida al verlos y se tapó con una mano la boca.

-¿Acaso ellos ya son pareja?- preguntó Sai. –Cuando los veo siempre se ven serios.

-¡Pero que pregunta!- respondió Naruto. -¡Ya todos sabemos que ellos se casaran!

-¿Enserio?- preguntó Sai fingiendo sorpresa. –No me había llegado la noticia de su boda…

Naruto y Sakura se golpearon la frente, ¿En verdad no podía comprender aun los chistes?

-Él se refiere que ambos son tal para cual y que es probable que terminen casándose- le explicó Ino.

-Oh, entiendo…- respondió.

Sakura y Naruto miraron alrededor para ver que más interesante podían encontrar. La peli rosa hacia adelante y el rubio hacia atrás.

-Hey, Sakura-chan…- la llamó el rubio cunado encontró algo. –Mira hacia atrás y en la octava fila mira hacia tu izquierda, son el quinto, cuarto y tercer asiento.

La chica obedeció y se sorprendió al ver al Equipo Ebisu el cual consistía de Konohamaru, Moegi y de Udon. La única chica del grupo se encontraba sentada en medio de sus compañeros, se veía muy tierna pues estaba lo suficientemente sonrojada para hacerlo obvio.

Esta no le despegaba la mirada a un desinteresado y algo soñoliento Konohamaru, al parecer le gustaba su compañero.

-Se ven realmente tiernos- sonrió Sakura. -¿En verdad así nos veíamos cuando éramos un poco mas jóvenes?

-Bueno, éramos un poco más chicos pero… si, así nos veíamos- respondió Naruto también sonriendo.

-Muy bien Naruto, yo he encontrado algo interesante y tu también, ¿Qué tal si hacemos un pequeño juego? Veamos quien encuentra mas cosas interesantes por aquí…

-¡Acepto! ¡Ya veras que yo ganare!

-¡Ni lo sueñes!- le sacó la lengua divertida.

El juego acababa de comenzar y ambos voltearon hacia enfrente y como niños, comenzaron a jugar.

Cuando ambos volvieron a buscar, Ino y Sai solo se susurraban cosas, la rubia parecía estar muy feliz por algo y el chico… bueno, solo parecía estar interesado en algo en especial. Naruto y Sakura parecían divertirse pues en cuanto encontraban a alguien reían a carcajadas o los imitaban infantilmente. Al final de su espectáculo, se auto-sumaban un punto, según había escuchado bien, el rubio llevaba la delantera.

Sai nuevamente vio a sus amigos y asistió con la cabeza gustoso, Ino tenía razón. La rubia también volteó a ver a sus acompañantes y soltó una risita.

-¡Hey Sakura-chan! ¡Yo lo vi primero!- se quejó el rubio mientras la peli rosa cruzaba sus brazos y negaba con la cabeza.

-Que no, yo lo descubrí primero…- respondió molesta. –De todos modos, aun con el punto sigues ganando…

Naruto sonrió satisfecho y después miró tiernamente a una molesta Sakura.

-Bueno, te dejare encontrar algo sin que yo busque para así empatar, ¿De acuerdo?

-Naruto, no tienes que hacer eso por mí, puedo sola.

-¿Segura?

-Cállate y déjame buscar- el rubio soltó una carcajada, Sakura siempre lo sorprendía de alguna u otra forma.

La joven pasó la vista por cada fila y persona. Cuando creyó encontrar algo, su sonrisa se borró. Estaba segura que ese descubrimiento la haría ganar sin duda alguna pero, dolía en cierta forma.

-Naruto…- lo llamó seria.

-¡¿Qué encontraste?!- preguntó emocionado.

-Mira hacia allá- señaló con un dedo la primera fila y exactamente en el centro. Sabia que no habían estado hace unos minutos pues no había notado su presencia. –Ino…- llamó a su amiga.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó y al ver el dedo de su amiga, también miró hacia delante.

La rubia al ver de quien se trataba, también borró su sonrisa. Sai siguió sus pasos pero a diferencia de su cita, se mostró igual de serio.

-Hace tiempo que no la veía…- comentó Ino. –Si llegamos a visitarla de vez en cuando pero desde que volvimos de la guerra, no había sabido nada de ella.

-Yo menos, solo la veía en sus chequeos en el hospital. Llegué a atenderla en varias ocasiones pero no la había visto en más de dos meses- añadió Sakura.

-A diferencia de ustedes, yo si la había visto hace unos días…- comentó Naruto. –Durante el funeral de Neji, ella se acercó a Hinata. Hablé un poco con ella, parece que le ha ido bien pero su cara dice todo lo contrario.

-Yo mismo me había puesto a investigar sobre ello, había escuchado sobre su estado…- interfirió Sai llevándose la atención de sus amigos. –No es secreto que ella se mudó a otro lugar durante la guerra ni que se ha vuelto un poco cerrada.

-Yo no sabia que ella se había mudado…- dijo Ino mientras se quedaba boquiabierta.

Naruto se acercó lentamente a la rubia y la miró divertido.

-¿Acaso no te has sentido intimidada porque Sai sabe mas chismes que tú?- subió y bajó las cejas.

-¡Naruto!- lo regañó Sakura.

-Para nada…- respondió nerviosa Ino.

-Ah, y olvide decir que es casi vecina de Ino ya que solo vive a unas cuantas casas de ella- añadió Sai haciendo reír a Naruto.

-¡Son casi vecinas y no lo sabias!- el rubio señaló a Yamanaka.

-¡BAKA, DEJA DE MOLESTAR!- Sakura lo tomó de su oreja y lo obligó a regresar a su lugar.

Ino entrecerró sus ojos para apreciar mas a la persona de la que estaban hablando, cuando vio que estaba acompañada no dudó en comentarlo.

-¡Viene con Hinata y su hermana!- le dio un codazo a Sakura.

-¿Hanabi?- preguntó torpemente la otra.

-¡¿Pues cual mas?! ¡Aparte de frentuda, tonta!- Sakura se molestó por el comentario y estaba dispuesta a echársele encima pero Naruto la sujetó de los brazos para evitar una pelea innecesaria.

-¡¿A QUIEN LE DICES TONTA?! ¡CERDA!- gritó mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de Naruto.

-A ti…- respondió Sai.

Naruto rogó por su suerte, se había metido con la chica equivocada. Sai ya debía saber como se ponían las cosas cuando Sakura era ofendida o se molestaba, ni Ino la podría controlar si quisiese.

-¡SAI!- gritó furiosa mientras Ino se sonrojaba y reía admirando la supuesta valentía del chico pálido.

-No entiendo porque te molestas, tu has preguntado a quien le dijo "tonta" y yo te aclaré que el comentario fue para ti- le explicó con una sonrisa falsa.

-¡Aww! ¡Sai, eres mi héroe!- gritó sonrojada Ino.

-Oye Sai, mejor ya no le digas nada…- le comentó Naruto quien estaba sujetando a Sakura y recibía algunos golpes por parte de esta. -¿Qué no ves que si se molesta me golpea mas?

Ino soltó una carcajada mientras Sai analizaba la situación. Cuando Sakura se dio por vencida, dejó de insistir y dejó que Naruto la siguiera teniendo bajo su control.

-¡Suéltame! - le dijo al rubio pero este no quiso obedecerla. –Anda Naruto, suéltame… por favor.

El rubio suspiró y después la miró en forma seria mientras ella volteaba a verlo. La mirada que le regalaba Naruto hizo que se sintiera un poco nerviosa, era sumamente extraño verla de esa manera.

-Si te suelto, ¿Prometes comportarte?- preguntó e inmediatamente ella asistió con la cabeza algo sorprendida.

Una vez libre, ella no despegó la mirada de Naruto, el rubio tampoco ya que lo puso algo nervioso, ¿Y ahora que le pasaba?

-¿Sakura-chan?- la llamó pero esta no respondió.

La primera vez lo hizo hace unas cuantas horas, si seguía a ese paso estaba segura que los admiraría un poco mas seguido. Sus ojos jades estaban fijos en los zafiro del joven, eran tan brillantes y el azul la tranquilizaba en cierta forma… inexplicable.

Los ojos de Sasuke solo eran negros, profundos como si ocultaran algo en el fondo, sin brillo… por primera vez en su vida prefería ver los ojos de Naruto que los de su primer amor, ¿Acaso estaba mal hacerlo? Tal vez no pero, la culpa y las dudas podrían llegar… Daba igual, esa noche no quería pensar en el pelinegro.

-¿Sakura-chan?- Naruto movió una mano frente a ella sacándola de su trance o mejor dicho, de la hipnosis de sus ojos.

La chica sacudió su cabeza y miró apenada a su amigo, no debía levantar sospechas sobre algo incorrecto e irreal.

-Perdón, solo estaba recordando algo…- apartó su mirada y volvió a buscar la acompañante de las hermanas Hyūga.

Naruto miró a Ino y esta solo sonrió mientras Sai seguía en un trance, esto le era realmente interesante.

-¿Saben? Por una parte me alegró que esté aquí…- comenzó a hablar Haruno. –Después de lo que ha sufrido y lo que me supongo que está sufriendo, esto es bueno para ella. Lo sé porque también estoy tratando con la soledad…

-Pero frentona, tu y ella están aquí y divirtiéndose y eso es bueno- añadió Ino mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la sacudía ligeramente. Después de unos segundos, ella se acercó para susurrarle algo. –Además, vienes con el hombre mas codiciado de la noche.

La peli rosa se sonrojó y después la separó violentamente, no quería hablar de Naruto frente al mismo.

-El punto es…- comenzó a hablar con cierta ternura el rubio. –Es que es bueno verla por aquí, ella es un gran ejemplo a seguir.

El trio asistió con la cabeza mientras Sai aun no le despegaba la mirada a Sakura, si tuviera una libreta, tomaría tantos apuntes. Esto merecía una profunda investigación. Y una vez más, el grupo miró hacia enfrente para admirar a una sonriente Kurenai que acompañaba a las hermanas Hyūga.

Antes de que alguno comentara algo, las luces del lugar se apagaron causando emoción pues daría comienzo el relato. Solo las velas y las luciérnagas alumbraban poco causando un ambiente realmente romántico.

-Aww, al fin veremos al hombre guapo- Ino junto sus manos mientras miraba emocionada hacia enfrente.

Aunque Sakura no estaba segura de querer ver al presentador, los gritos femeninos aclamando al guapo narrador y los de Ino quien se movía alterada, la hicieron cambiar de opinión y hacer que gritara emocionada mientras se movía de su asiento junto con su mejor amiga.

-¡Ya lo quiero ver!- gritó la peli rosa.

-¡Es mio, frentona!- bromeó l rubia.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos, cerda!

Naruto se dio un manotazo en la frente, no comprendía como Sakura se unía a eso.

-"Sakura-chan, ¿Cómo pudiste caer bajo?"- Naruto se rascó la nuca mientras observaba a la chica.

Cuando una silueta se acercó al centro del escenario, la mayoría de las kunoichis incluyendo a Ino y Sakura, gritaron eufóricas. Sai solo sonreía mientras que Naruto se sentía un poco celoso.

La figura se mostraba como un hombre tonificado, su cabello no era largo y al parecer tenía una estatura un poco baja a comparación con la del promedio, debía ser joven aun. No importaba, era guapo a fin de cuentas, ¿No? Solo debían encender las luces para comprobar eso.

-¡Mira eso, se ve que es muy fuerte!- lo señaló Ino.

-¡Debe ser muy guapo!- añadió Sakura.

La actitud de la peli rosa aun tenia confundido a Naruto. No lo negaba, ella aun era joven y casi no se divertía de esa manera, en cierta manera era comprensible. Pero, Sakura nunca se había mostrado con esa actitud antes, lo comprendía de Ino pero de ella… bueno, tal vez se comportaba así cuando estaba a solas con mujeres.

Cuando el presentador estaba en medio del escenario, las luces se volvieron a encender mostrando su apariencia. Las chicas gritaron eufóricas y los hombres solo se taparon sus orejas. De un momento a otro, hubo un completo silencio.

-¡No puede ser es súper guapisi…!- Ino no terminó de hablar. -¿Eh? ¡Esto debe ser una broma!

Sakura se quedó congelada, el narrador no era nada de lo que esperaba. De hecho, no era quien esperaba que superara la belleza de Sasuke.

Naruto por su parte, al ver de quien se trataba, trató de no reír a carcajadas así que se mordió un labio con dificultad mientras cruzaba sus brazos. Cuando no pudo más, fue el único que comenzó a reírse.

-¡¿Ese es su atractivo hombre?!- comenzó a reír a carcajadas. -¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE CONSIDEREN GUAPO AL CEJOTAS!

Si, Rock Lee era el supuesto "Narrador". El chico se encontraba en medio del escenario mirando el público con una cara de pánico, tal vez se trataba de pánico escénico. Su vestimenta no era de otro mundo pues era la misma que portaba todos los días.

-¡¿LEE?!- gritó sorprendida Sakura. -¡¿Él es el que nos contara la leyenda?!

-Pero… creí que seria alguien que viene de afuera- añadió seria Ino mientras no le despegaba la mirada al joven. –No puede ser, yo misma escuché que se trataba de un shinobi guapo y que venia de lejos.

-Tal vez escuchaste mal…- respondió Sai sonriente.

La rubia se quedo boquiabierta mientras Sakura parpadeaba múltiples veces. No había necesidad para deducir que Naruto se estaba muriendo de risa pues todo el mundo y en especial Lee ya se habían percatado de ello.

-¡Vamos cejotas!- se paró Naruto para animarlo pues se veía terrible. -¡Son todos tuyos!

-Naruto…- le susurró Sakura. -¿Qué estas haciendo?

-¡Pues animarlo! ¡¿Qué no es obvio?!- respondió sonriente y después de apreciar unos segundos a la chica, el surgió una idea. -¡Hey cejotas!- tomó un brazo de la peli rosa y la obligó a levantarse. -¡Aquí está Sakura-chan! ¡No la hagas esperar!- Naruto sacudió el brazo de su amiga para que pareciera que estaba saludando.

Al ver que todos volteaban a verla, ella se sonrojó y se llevó su otra mano a la cara. Que vergüenza…

-¡¿Sakura-san?!- la identificó Lee con cierto brillo en los ojos.

Ino también se mostró avergonzada e hizo lo mismo con su amiga a diferencia que se tapó el rostro con ambas manos. Sai por su parte no hizo nada, se quedó viendo a su cita algo extrañado.

Lee respiró hondo y encontró el valor para dirigirse al publico aunque también… lo hacia por ellos y mas por su amor platónico.

-¡Tengan buena noche todos!- le publicó comenzó a aplaudir y uno que otro silbó. Naruto y Sakura tomaron nuevamente asientos mientras aplaudían. -¡En unos momentos nuestro presentador llegara, solo denle cinco minutos mas!-cuando terminó de hablar se inclinó ante todos.

Algunos se quejaron mientras que otros aplaudieron. Ino rápidamente aplaudió con todas sus fuerzas mientras sostenía una gran sonrisa. Cuando terminó, se sentó mientras era extrañamente observada por sus amigos.

-Lo lamento- se acomodó coquetamente su cabello. –Me emocioné al saber que él no seria el narrador, aun hay esperanzas.

-Ya no te creeré- comentó Sakura mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-Mejor para mí…- respondió la rubia para después hacerle una mueca divertida.

Cuando Lee se reincorporo, miró sonriente a los demás y se retiró del escenario. Naruto por un impulso idiota, se levantó nuevamente.

-¡Eres genial, cejotas!- gritó el rubio mientras tras el escenario Rock Lee se sonrojaba.

-¡Baka!- Sakura lo obligó a sentarse. -¡Ya no hagas el ridículo!

Antes de que él le llevara ola contra, nuevamente se apagaron las luces.

-¡¿Qué no íbamos a esperar cinco minutos?!- la pregunta molesta de Naruto hizo reír a todo el publico pues fue la única voz que se escuchó alrededor.

-Eres un caso perdido…- susurró Haruno mientras se daba algunos golpes en su amplia frente.

Cuando la silueta de un hombre con una espalda mas ancha que la de Rock Lee se hizo presente, las pupilas de las chicas se dilataron, en especial la de Ino.

-Él debe ser, estoy segura…- le susurró la rubia a su compañera.

Sakura solo asistió con la cabeza mientras Naruto la miraba y después a la sombra. Él lo admitía ampliamente, estaba celoso al ver el rostro de la peli rosa, era como si estuviese esperando que Sasuke saliera de la nada.

Las luces se encendieron y mostraron a un shinobi con la mirada hacia abajo del cual le robo suspiros a una que otra kunoichi. Ino y Sakura se sonrojaron bastante mientras Sai y Naruto se miraban entre ellos, el rubio se mostró molesto mientras que el pelinegro solo fingió reír.

-Es…hermoso- susurró Sakura sonrojada.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- se quejó Naruto.

-Es un dios…- añadió Ino.

-Yo no lo veo como un dios…- menciono por ultimo Sai.

El joven que estaba en el escenario se veía un poco mayor que los chicos, cabellera larga y castaña con un flequillo tapándole el ojo izquierdo. Cuerpo bronceado bien trabajado. Vestía de un traje algo ajustado de color azul rey. Debía provenir de algún lugar del país del agua. El chico rápidamente subió la mirada para mostrar una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos azul celeste.

-¿Qué tal?- saludó al publico.

Lamentablemente, este no superaba la belleza de Sasuke, ¡Daba igual! ¡Él no estaba ahí en esos momentos! Todas las mujeres gritaron emocionadas mientras Naruto cruzaba sus brazos molestos al ver como Sakura alzaba sus manos.

-En estos momentos prefiero a Sasuke…- susurró el rubio.

Rápidamente fue callado por quienes lo rodeaban y el giró sus ojos mientras realizaba un puchero molesto.

-Muy buena noche a todos y gracias por venir- agradeció el chico mientras se inclinaba ante todos. Rápidamente se levantó y peinó su cabello. –Veo que muchos han venido en parejas, que romántico.

Las chicas volvieron a gritar pero el comenzó a reírse mientras les pedía con una mano que guardaran silencio.

-No preguntare quienes de aquí tienen una cita así que… ¡Levanten la mano quienes de aquí están teniendo su primera cita y saben que llegaran al altar!

-"Pero que tonta pregunta"- pensó Sakura. –"Aunque…"

Sakura rápidamente miró a Shikamaru y a Temari para ver si levantaban la mano pero fue interrumpida y se llevó un susto al ver que Naruto tomó su mano y la obligó a levantarse junto con él.

-¡NOSOTROS!- gritó eufórico mientras el presentador volteaba a ver a un emocionado rubio sacudiendo la mano de su novia quien no se veía tan contenta.

-¡BAKA!- rápidamente ella le brindó un puñetazo para que la dejara en paz.

El presentador soltó una carcajada y después aplaudió. Las chicas siguieron suspirando mientras que los chicos volteaban a ver el espectáculo de Naruto.

-¡Muchas felicidades a la futura pareja!- aplaudió mas fuerte. -¡Se ve desde aquí el profundo amor que se tienen!- Naruto se sobó el golpe y se sonrojó bastante mientras reía tras ese comentario.

Lo siguiente que pasó a la peli rosa jamás se le olvidó, miró hacia enfrente para ver al presentador pero casualmente se cruzó con la mirada de una triste Hinata. Hace unos momentos Sakura le había regalado uno de los mejores momentos a la Hyūga con Naruto y ahora se lo estaba arrebatando frente a todos. No tuvo de otra que sentarse mientras el rubio reaccionaba y la seguía con un rostro de preocupación.

-¡Pero que lastima, nuestra pareja se ha avergonzado!- comentó el invitado mientras se llevaba las manos a la cadera y negaba su cabeza. –En fin, mi nombre es Shinahiro y soy un relatador de leyendas. He viajado de aldea en aldea para contar las leyendas más viejas y extrañas que sus oídos pueden llegar a escuchar. En esta ocasión, la kunoichi que organizó este evento, permítanme presentársela…- señaló con una mano mientras una tímida Tenten mostraba medio cuerpo tras una cortina y saludaba al público quien aplaudía.

-Con que fue Tenten, con razón insistió que trajera a Sai- le volvió a susurrar la rubia a Sakura.

-Me ha pedido que en esta ocasión les relatara una leyenda de amor y por mi parte les relatare la más hermosa y trágica que recuerdo, ¿Están listos?

Todo el mundo a excepción de la pareja que se supone va a llegar al altar y Sai, aplaudieron y respondieron.

-Muy bien, escuchen con atención y por favor, no se pierdan ningún detalle…- las luces fueron perdiendo fuerza mientras Shinahiro sonreía macabramente. Detrás de él, se encendió una luz blanca iluminando así la cortina blanca que tenia detrás. -¡¿Alguien sabe que es un sacrificio de amor?!- Sakura quería responder pero la vergüenza se lo impidió. -Sea lo que crean que sea, a veces realmente significa otra cosa…

 _*La silueta de un paisaje opacó se muestra al publico.*_

" **Antes de que las aldeas que conocemos se fundaran, existieron otras aun mas antiguas de las cuales se conoce poco y también fueron desapareciendo a través de los años sin dejar huella en el mapa. Algunos cuentan que aun existen pero están escondidas, otros dicen que son un mito. Falso o no, existe una historia que relata un sacrificio que cambio por completo una de aquellas aldeas, nuestra historia se ubica en la aldea de la arena húmeda, hogar de un espíritu desconocido que cuidaba el océano y sus alrededores…"**

 _*La figura de un monstruo aparece junto con la de unos aldeanos.*_

" **Tras varios años con escasa lluvia, la arena fue tomando poder en la aldea dañando así la poco vegetación que quedaba. Fue así que los habitantes decidieron hacer un pacto con este espíritu prometiéndole una ofrenda cada año a cambio que este provocara lluvias gracias a sus aguas. El espíritu exigió un sacrificio humano anual o de lo contrario sus aguas arrasarían con todo el lugar llevándose todo a su paso."**

-Aburrido…- dijo Naruto mientras bostezaba y rápidamente se ganó un puñetazo en la cabeza por parte de Sakura.

" **Tras varios días de pensarlo, los aldeanos llegaron a otro acuerdo con el ser, le llevarían ofrendas de flores y veladoras pues no querían contaminar el mar con sufrimiento, miedo y sangre de sus aldeanos. El espíritu aceptó después de rogarle numerosas veces, era mas caprichoso de lo que se veía. Y fue así como cada año, en cuanto el invierno se convertía en primavera, estos le entregaban platos llenos de flores y veladoras."**

 _*Rápidamente se retiraron el paisaje junto con los personajes para mostrar numerosas bolitas de luz y siluetas de flores sobre un pedazo de tela que se movía simulando así el agua*_

Al público le encantó como se llevaba el espectáculo pues muchos no dudaron en aplaudir.

* _Cambio de escena, un paisaje más frondoso e igual de opaco. Se añadieron dos siluetas de unos niños, un varón y una niña.*_

" **Los años transcurrieron y los habitantes fueron aumentando dándole la bienvenida a dos habitantes que cambiarían la historia de su hogar. Uno de ellos se trataba del primogénito de unos respetados agricultores, su nombre era Takeneshi y nuestra protagonista, hija de un viudo pintor, Orihine. Ambos niños se conocieron gracias a sus padres y se volvieron compañeros de juegos. Cuando la madurez comenzó a llegar, se volvieron mejores amigos. Su relación era tan fuerte que ambos se juraron dar la vida por el otro."**

 _*Las siluetas de Takeneshi y Orihine infantes se intercambiaron por unas maduras. Las figuras comenzaron a bailar entre ellas.*_

" **Según la tradición en la aldea, al cumplir la mayoría de edad los varones podrían salir de esta para realizar un viaje de un año que los ayudaría a descubrir quienes son en verdad y para convertirse en hombres responsables. Esta era opcional pero para Takeneshi era todo un reto que deseaba tomar. Orihine por su parte trató de impedir su ida pues no quería perder a su único amigo, nadie le afirmaba que volvería con vida pues en esos entonces era aun mas peligroso salir solo. Antes de que decidiera, el padre de la joven les ofreció crear un retrato de ambos con el objetivo de que sabia lo que se avecinaba y no quería que su hija perdiera las esperanzas. Por suerte, ambos aceptaron y este objeto fue colgado en la casa del pintor."**

" **El momento por el que rezaba Orihine para que no se presentara, llegó rápidamente en primavera. Con todo el dolor de su corazón, se despidió a su único amigo y juró esperarlo por un año cosa que le seria difícil."**

 _*La figura de Takeneshi se separa de la de Orihine y sale del escenario.*_

-Sasuke-kun…- susurró Sakura al sentirse identificada.

" **Día tras día, Orihine esperó pacientemente y como entretenimiento, todas las noches se sentaba a la orilla del mar para observar el hermoso escenario que cuidaba aquel espíritu. A veces solía hablar con él pero este nunca le respondía, casi siempre le pedía que ayudara a Takeneshi para que regresara a casa a salvo. Al pasar los meses, el invierno llegó y la recolecta para las ofrendas se fueron preparando y cultivando en el caso de las flores. "**

*La figura de Orihine se vio rodeada de numerosas luces de diferentes colores, hojas que caían rápidamente y después de nieve falsa para disimular que paso el tiempo.*

" **La joven que ahora estaba a unos pasos de convertirse en mujer, además de visitar el hogar del espíritu, siempre contemplaba con cariño aquel retrato que hizo su padre, con el tiempo y con ayuda de este mismo, supo que su fiel y único amigo no era amado como un amigo si no como algo mas…"**

Sakura e Ino soltaron una lágrima mientras Naruto miraba de una manera sentimental el espectáculo. Sai miró a las chicas y comenzó a deducir las causas.

" **Al cumplirse el año, el día tan esperado de Orihine llegaría pronto, Takeneshi volvería a casa. Se preguntaba si él la extrañaría, si acaso llegó a pensar en ella o mejor aun, si él habría descubierto los mismos sentimientos. La joven nunca perdió las esperanzas pues su padre siempre la alentaba a seguir con su espera, sorprendentemente la aldea entera tampoco la hacia rendirse. Gracias a los padres del joven y por el cariño que había tomado con el tiempo, todo el mundo la apoyaba."**

El corazón de Sakura latió rápidamente, cada vez la historia se estaba metiendo más a su corazón sin importar que algunas cosas no entraran en su caso.

-Esto me huele mal…- susurró Naruto.

" **Al siguiente amanecer, la silueta de Takeneshi se mostró llegar a la aldea. Al recibir esa noticia por parte de sus padres, Orihine se arregló lo más posible que pudo y fue en su búsqueda. Corrió por todos lados y miraba alrededor para encontrarlo. Cuando vio un grupo de personas rodeando a alguien, no dudó en ir a investigar. Al ver que se acercaba la joven, varios trataron de impedir que viera al recién llegado o simplemente no le deban el paso. Cuando se dieron por vencidos, le mostraron el visitante…"**

 _*La figura de Orihine se hizo paso en un grupo de personas y estas lentamente abandonaron el escenario mostrando a otras dos tomadas de la mano y la protagonista observándolos.*_

" **Si, Takeneshi había vuelto sano y a salvo pero no solo, el joven sostenía la mano de una joven de la cual Orihine jamás había visto. Según lo poco que le contó su amigo, había conocido a una chica en su viaje llamada Gisei y ahora esta era aquella que sostenía su mano cariñosamente."**

 _*Las figuras de Takeneshi y Gisei dejan sola a Orihine. El escenario cambia mostrando el paisaje del mar y una pequeña luz amarilla en este*_

" **Este fue un golpe muy duro para ella, su único amor había regresado y había confirmado que este estaba enamorado… pero no de ella. Aun con la gratitud ante todo, esa noche Orihine visitó al espíritu y dejó que la corriente se llevara un plato con una veladora encendida, este seria como una muestra de agradecimiento por traer devuelta a su amor. Con algunas lagrimas corriendo por su rostro, le contó su situación al mar, sabia que no tendría respuesta alguna pero no le importaba."**

Algunos sollozos comenzaron a escucharse por todos lados, Sakura e Ino no fueron la excepción.

 _*Orihine se muestra hablando con la pareja conformada de su amigo y su novia.*_

" **Los días como los meses pasaron lentamente, Orihine apoyó con todo su corazón a Takeneshi en todo y no tuvo de otra que comportarse ante Gisei. Los} habitantes de la aldea le pedían que fuera fuerte, su padre le decía que olvidase a su amigo quien comenzaba a comportarse frio con ella. El corazón de una mujer es difícil de controlar y el de la joven no fue la excepción. No lo podía olvidar. Al poco tiempo de convivir con la pareja, esta misma decidieron hacerla saber antes que nadie que se casarían pero por el momento lo mantendrían en secreto pues querían que la novia se familiarizara con el lugar, otro golpe duro y otra platica con el espíritu"**

Naruto hizo una mueca como si tratase de aguantar las ganas de llorar.

-Imbécil… ella te ama- susurró el rubio.

Sakura volteó a verlo y no pudo evitar sonreír, Naruto se veía tan tierno en su estado sentimental.

" **No todo era alegría como la emoción de la pareja, dentro de poco se descubrió que el espíritu se retractó de su pacto con los aldeanos pues la sequia volvió y fue así como exigió a estos que debían entregarle una ofrenda con humana pues ya se estaba hartando de simples flores y veladoras."**

" **Tras platicarlo, toda la aldea llegó al punto de aplicar chakra sobre las flores. Muchos no eran buenos en esos pero era la única solución, esta era parte de su energía. Aquel día en que se ofrecieron los objetos, el mismo mar hizo que estas se hundieran gracias a una ola, fueron rechazadas."**

 _*Se simularon luces azules con flores sobre el agua. Segundos después se vio como se taparon con un pedazo de tela y se apagaron las luces y se sustituyeron por unas azules.*_

" **El agua se llenó de numerosos puntos azules simulando estrellas gracias al chakra aplicado, un hermoso espectáculo surgió pero no útil. La aldea estaba sumamente en aprietos, si no se realizaba una ofrenda rápido, el espíritu haría que la aldea se inundara."**

" **Orihine convenció al jefe que la dejara hablar con su supuesto "amigo" y cuando obtuvo la aprobación y sin nada que dar, la joven fue y le pidió mas tiempo al espíritu. Esa fue la primera vez que escuchó su voz. Al día siguiente ella le informó a su aldea que este solo le daba año más para que decidieran rápidamente. Ella fue considerada heroína pero en realidad no se sentía como una si no como la causante del atraso de la muerte de muchos."**

-Pobrecita…- susurró Ino.

 _*El escenario cambió y se mostro numerosas sombras de los habitantes.*_

" **Los meses pasaron rápidamente y el líder de la aldea llegó a una conclusión, como nadie se ofreció al sacrificio humano, todos se irían del lugar, no quería perder vidas. Takeneshi no quiso perder mas tiempo y quiso casarse en cuanto antes con Gisei en su propio hogar, anunciando así su compromiso públicamente después de tanto tiempo de guardarlo en secreto."**

" **Casi toda la aldea ayudó en los preparativos y excluyeron a Orihine de ellos pues no la querían hacer sufrir, un grave error pues ella deseaba ayudar. Cada día ella se veía más acabada y delgada debido a la tristeza, Takeneshi cada vez se portaba más frio con ella pues a Gisei ya no le simpatizaba la convivencia de ella. Siendo esta la razón por la que su mejor amigo dejó de hablarle y visitarla, esperaba que la visitara en su cumpleaños pero nada de eso sucedió…"**

 _*Numerosas sombras bailaron alrededor de la pareja mientras la de Orihine se veía excluida.*_

" **Ante todo el dolor, Orihine le deseo lo mejor a la pareja aunque esta misma no le pidió su participación a la boda, siendo excluida nuevamente. La joven no tuvo mas que desahogarse con el espíritu quien no parecía escucharla pero lo hacia en secreto, la mujer tarde o temprano moriría de tristeza."**

-Baka…- comenzó a llorar Sakura y con cierta ternura, Naruto le entregó uno de los pañuelos que le fueron regalados en uno de los locales. Ella se sonrojó al aceptarlo.

 _*Se muestra la figura de la protagonista frente la de Takeneshi.*_

" **Cuando llegó el día menos esperado, Orihine se levantó temprano, se vistió lo mejor que pudo y se presentó una hora antes de la ceremonia para hablar con su amor imposible. Esquivó demasiadas personas que trataba de sacarla a la fuerza y cuando lo encontró, le rogó que le diera de su tiempo. Tras una platica violenta, ella no tuvo de otra que confesarle su amor el cual fue rechazado violentamente."**

 _*Las sombras de Takeneshi y Orihine se movieron violentamente. Segundos después se mostró como otras dos sombras tomaban la de la protagonista y la arrastraban hacia atrás.*_

" **Antes de que permitiera que la sacaran del lugar, ella le recordó aquella promesa de dar la vida por el otro… también le pidió que si no quería perder su amistad como ella no lo deseaba, tendría que buscarla después de la ceremonia a orillas del mar. Con el corazón roto, Orihine le dio su bendición y fue sacada de ahí."**

 _*Las figuras fueron retiradas y la cortina se quedó en blanco. Segundos después se vio la silueta de la protagonista cerca del mar.*_

" **Una vez afuera, ella fue a su casa y tomó de su casa el retrato que tanto admiraba y fue hacia el hogar del espíritu. Con paciencia y abrazando el retrato, esperó pacientemente a Takeneshi. Esperó mas de una hora y después dos, con sumo dolor, aceptó a la fuerza que su mejor amigo no se presentaría al lugar."**

" **Como desahogó, Orihine le reveló al espíritu su ultimo deseo, algo que ni el mismo se imaginaba, sabia que ese sueño era imposible. Al terminar su conversación, lentamente la mujer se introdujo al mar y caminó lentamente hasta que el agua llegara a su cuello. Le pidió a su ahora amigo que aceptara su sacrificio para que dejara vivir a su amada aldea y a Takeneshi y a su ahora esposa ser felices en el hogar que también llegó a ser suyo. Sin mas que decir, ella sumergió su cabeza y dejó que el agua inundara sus pulmones mientras seguía abrazando con todas sus fuerzas aquel retrato."**

Naruto comenzó a llorar desesperadamente mientras abrazaba a una Sakura que apenas estaba llorando.

-¡Naruto! ¡Suéltame!- se quejó la chica mientras trataba de separar al rubio llorón.

" **El espíritu furioso por el egoísmo de Takeneshi y la poca consideración de la aldea, no le importó el sacrificio de Orihine e inundó todo el lugar sin previo aviso. No quedó ni un solo sobreviviente. Por una parte, se dice que aquel ser por compensación le otorgó al espíritu de la chica controlar aquellas aguas mientras él se retiraba a otras… quien sabe, esa es otra historia."**

 _*La cortina blanca se apagó y las luces se encendieron mostrando al narrador sonriente*._

-¡Se ha dicho que muchas mujeres se han embarcado a encontrar el hogar de Orihine para pedirles que las ayude con su amor perdido! ¡Muchas han muerto en el intento, pero solo una ha regresado!- sonrió un mas mientras Naruto dejaba de llorar y soltaba a Sakura para voltear a verlo. -¡Se dice que si cumples el deseo mas profundo de Orihine, ella te ayudara a ser feliz con el amor de tu vida!

-Por favor…- dijo incrédulamente Sakura.

-¡¿Y cual es el verdadero sacrificio?!- preguntó alguien del publico.

El castaño visualizó al hombre que realizó esa pregunta y borró su sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué no fue claro?! ¡Un sacrificio de amor no es arriesgar tu vida por el ser que amas si no perderla por ella sin importar nada! ¡Eso es un verdadero sacrificio de amor!

-¿Y cual crean que sea el deseo de Orihine?- preguntó curiosa Ino a sus amigos. –Olvidó mencionarlo…

-Yo creo que era que Takeneshi se presentara, es muy obvio- comentó Sai.

-¡Estúpido Takeneshi, mínimo la hubiera invitado a quedarse a la boda!- se quejó Naruto entre lagrimas. -¡Yo me hubiera quedado si me hubiese ofrecido toda la comida!

-¡BAKA!- se quejó Sakura.

Mientras la peli rosa maltrataba al rubio, Shinahiro volvió a hablar.

-Y con esta leyenda, ¿Han tomado en cuenta el valor del sacrificio?- muchos asistieron. –Nunca lo olviden, cada segundo con la persona que aman es importante…

Sakura dejó de golpear a Naruto y volteó a ver al atractivo narrador. Ino la obligó a que se comportara mientras Naruto se quejaba del dolor.

-Ese primer beso…- Shinahiro dijo con un tono alegre.

Naruto se sonrojó al recordar su primer beso y que este fue con Sasuke.

-Muérete de envidia, Sakura-chan- susurró lo mas bajo que pudo mientras reía.

-O la ultima despedida…- mencionó en tono triste el castaño.

Sakura recordó cuando se despidió de Sasuke el día anterior. En especial cuando le dio ese toque en su frente.

-¡En fin, nunca olviden nada!- sonrió ampliamente. -¡Y siempre recuerden esta pregunta…!- aclaró su garganta. -¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad a quien siempre te amó?

Esa pregunta hizo que Sakura sintiera que perdiera el aliento, rápidamente volteó a ver a un distraído Naruto.

-"Naruto…"- pensó confundida. –"Tu…"- no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Por su parte, el rubio localizó donde se encontraba sentada una sonrojada Hinata quien hablaba con Kurenai. La miró con detalle, hace tiempo ella le confesó sus sentimientos… si pensaba en esa pregunta, el rostro sonriente de la Hyūga aparecía en su mente.

 **Continuara…**

 **Bueno lo admito, no me agrado del todo la leyenda XD Pero como mencione en mi perfil, saldré de vacaciones y no quise dejarlos sin nada… esto es producto de las prisas. Dejen en su review de hoy su opinión sobre el capitulo de hoy. Y quería preguntarles, ¿Si les gusta el nivel de NaruHina que estoy introduciendo? cada vez se vera aumentando y quiero saber si les parece incomodo o no para saber si lo bajo de intensidad o no. ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**

 **-Los ama, Luna-**


	5. El festival nocturno de Konoha Parte III

**¡Hola mis amores! ¡No me había percatado que desde Julio no actualizaba! Una disculpa enorme, hoy les traigo un capitulo largo para recompensar todo.**

 **Agradezco a:**

 **cinlayj2: Si, la historia es NaruSaku. No te preocupes por ello. ¡Yo también amo el NaruSaku! ;D**

 **DanyStormborn01: Con el tiempo, ya acepté el SasuSaku pero aun así, tengo el NaruSaku por encima de este. ¡Gracias por lo de la leyenda! ;)**

 **ShadowyWriter: ¡Muchas gracias por tu opinión! Lo del NaruHina va en aumento con el tiempo pero hay excepciones como este capitulo.**

 **11234567: ¡Muchas gracias y espero verte pronto por aquí! ;)**

 **Comet21: ¡Muchas gracias! Si, ambos se aman pero la terca de Sakura no lo admite, aun.**

 **Y a los silenciosos del mal B)**

 **Aclaraciónes:**

 **La mascara mencionada en alguna parte del capitulo, se trata de alguna que usan para las operas japonesas.**

 **¡Comenzamos!**

* * *

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Fans de NaruHina, este no es su capitulo. Es por eso que les pido algo de respeto. Gracias y disfruten. :)_

* * *

 **ALDEA DE KONOHA**

 **VERANO**

Sakura sacudió su cabeza como si así pudiese deshacerse de todo pensamiento, el narrador terminó con su plática y todo el público excepto ella se levantaron a aplaudirle.

-"No, él solo me ha prometido esperar junto conmigo a Sasuke-kun"- comenzó a hablar en su mente. –"Además, él ya no ha dado señales de que aun me quiera… tal vez ya aceptó mis sentimientos."

-¿Sakura-chan?- Naruto la llamó al ver que no se levantaba de su asiento.

-"Si es que Naruto aun me quiere, le debo estar dando una apuñalada en el corazón con hacerlo esperar junto conmigo…"

-Hey, frentona…- ahora la llamó Ino.

-"Esto no es justo para él…"

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Sai a la rubia.

-Parece que Sakura se ha quedado congelada, Naruto y yo ya la llamamos y no reacciona- le explicó mientras que los que rodeaban seguían alabando al visitante.

-Tengo una idea- añadió seriamente.

-Oye, sea lo que sea que estés pensando… ten cuidado con ella- le advirtió el rubio susurrándole.

-Lo hare- asistió con la cabeza.

Sai lentamente se acercó a una distraída Sakura, se arrodilló frente a ella y se acercó a su rostro lentamente.

-¡Hey hey!- Naruto lo agarró del cuello de su ropa. -¡Ni te atrevas acercártele de esa forma!

Ino cruzó sus brazos y sonrió satisfecha, ahora era Naruto el celoso. ¿Quién lo diría? Esa noche si que era de ambos, no había duda.

-¡¿Acaso querías robarle un beso a Sakura-chan enfrente de mi?!- comenzó a sacudirlo.

Tal alboroto hizo que cada persona volteara a ver al héroe de Konoha gritándole a otro shinobi que al parecer no le interesaban los gritos de este pues miraba hacia otro lado.

-¡Ya déjense de peleas, están llamando la atención!- gritó Ino avergonzada.

Sai torció su boca y después volteó a ver a Naruto quien parecía que sacaba humo de su nariz y orejas.

-Yo solo quería susurrarle "FEA"- le explicó.

-¡Repite si te atreves lo que le ibas a decir!- gritó aun mas molesto.

-¡Ya Naruto, mátalo!- se escuchó una voz a lo lejos.

El rubio volteó a ver hacia su izquierda para ver a un emocionado Konohamaru echándole porras. Sus compañeros no se mostraban tan contentos pues se daban manotazos en la frente.

-¡Dale duro!- añadió mientras simulaba unos puñetazos.

Antes de Uzumaki le respondiera, Moegi le brindó un puñetazo al chico para que ya se callara. Naruto se rascó la nuca mientras soltaba una risita nerviosa, no era broma cuando su amigo le contaba que su compañera se parecía a Sakura en muchos aspectos.

-¡¿Qué me iba a decir?!- la voz de una malhumorada Sakura hizo su aparición haciendo que ambos jóvenes voltearan a verla, la peli rosa se veía aun mas furiosa que Naruto. En realidad, era un insulto compararlo con ella pues Haruno se llevaba el puesto sobre quien daba más miedo.

-Fe…- Sai quería repetir la palabra pero Naruto le tapó la boca porque si la decía, ambos estaban fritos.

-¡Feliz Festival!- interfirió Ino asustada y mirando alrededor ya que eran el centro de atención. Su vergüenza aumentó al ver que él estaba contando la leyenda ya no se encontraba en el escenario y la gente no se iba por ver el escandalo que estaban armando. -¡Y feliz festival a todos!- les gritó a los demás.

¿Tanto escandalo para eso? Esa fue la pregunta que mas se realizó en esos momentos, como no era nada importante. Lentamente, la multitud abandonó el lugar dejando el cuarteto acompañados de Konohamaru y compañía.

-¡Hey Naruto!- el castaño quien se acercaba emocionado saludó de lejos a su amigo. -¡¿Quieres acompañarnos un rato?! ¡Hace tiempo que no pasamos tiempo juntos!

-Pero si lo vio ayer…- susurró apenada Moegi.

-¡Konohamaru!- regresó el saludo alegre pero rápidamente Sakura lo tomó nuevamente de una oreja.

-¡Oh no! Tenemos una cita, ¿Recuerdas?- le susurró molesta. –Ya tuvimos suficiente de amigos por esta noche…

-¡Pero Sakura-chan!- se quejó el rubio llevándose la atención de todos.

Al escuchar el quejido de Naruto, Konohamaru dejó de acercarse mientras observaba como la peli rosa parecía estar amenazando al rubio.

-¡Naruto!- respondió esta.

-¡Ya ya, tu ganas!- se zafó del agarre de la kunoichi y buscó con la mirada al castaño. -¡Hey Konohamaru! ¡¿Te parece si mañana nos vemos?! ¡Tengo asuntos pendientes aun!- señaló con la mirada a la peli rosa que miraba neutralmente a Konohamaru.

El chico algo triste asistió con la cabeza.

-¡Mañana te verá temprano, lo prometo!- añadió Sakura con voz alegre por lo cual confundió a los demás excepto a Moegi pues admiraba a Haruno fuera como fuera.

-¡¿Enserio?!- preguntó emocionado. -¡Eh Naruto, solo la pasaremos tu y yo como antes! ¡Y SIN MUJERES!- remarcó mirando a Sakura.

-¡Si si, él se la pasara todo el día contigo!- respondió Sakura molesta.

-Y sin mujeres…- repitió Sai sin necesidad alguna mientras Ino soltaba una risita.

Todo fue tan rápido, tan rápido que nadie se dio cuenta en que momento Naruto ya se encontraba en suelo siendo arrastrado por Sakura. El rubio parecía no molestarle, al contrario, parecía cómodo pues estaba sonriente y por lo que se veía, no le molestaba la idea de que su kimono se ensuciara.

-¡Hasta mañana!- se despidió Naruto sonriente mientras Sakura lo arrastraba a toda velocidad.

Los demás quienes vieron esa escena, solo se despidieron con la mano mientras que Sakura junto con Naruto se alejaban a toda velocidad.

 **Minutos después…**

Y pensar que Naruto no podía ser tan pesado del todo, al llevarlo arrastrando algunos minutos, Sakura terminó por cansarse pues el shinobi pesaba aun más de lo que había previsto y al soltar a su compañero, este se reincorporó. En cuanto regresaron a la zona de los puestos, la venganza de la peli rosa comenzó.

-Y bueno Naruto- le dio unos golpecitos con su codo a un brazo del rubio. –Me dijiste que si te acompañaba me comprarías lo que yo quisiera.

-¿Eso dije?- preguntó confundido mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Sakura no le quedó de otra que regalarle una mirada asesina por lo que a Naruto le regresó el recuerdo "mágicamente".

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Solo bromeaba, tranquila!- negó con las manos mientras la chica sonreía satisfecha y la gente que pasaba lo miraban incomoda.

-Ya nos estamos entendiendo- Sakura se puso enfrente de él para después pararse de puntillas, rápidamente ella llevó una mano a los rubios cabellos de Naruto y los despeinó aun mas de lo que ya estaban.

Naruto la miró extrañado pero después miró tiernamente la sonrisa que le estaba mostrando la chica. La gente que pasaba susurraba las ideas de un nuevo romance o simplemente los miraban tiernamente.

-¿Por qué tan feliz?- preguntó mientras ella reaccionaba y se detenía.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, pegó sus pies al suelo y volvió a ponerse a su lado.

-No preguntes, creo que eso me a nacido hacerlo…- respondió molesta.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente mientras ahora ella era la que lo miraba extrañada. Sin darle mas vuelta al asunto, Sakura comenzó a caminar lentamente y después fue seguida por el otro.

No se habían percatado pero la zona donde se encontraban en esos momentos no vendían algo que ellos ya habían visto anteriormente pues estaban en una zona de artesanías. Era perfecto, ella podía buscar algo que le agradase.

Sin verlo venir, accidentalmente una persona chocó contra Sakura y al alzar la mirada ella se percató que era una persona de genero masculino con una mascara algo extraña. A comparación de las que estaban vendiendo en la aldea en esos momentos que eran un poco infantiles, esta mascara era de un color carmesí con líneas entrelazadas blancas y negras, el personaje que representaba la misma mostraba un rostro de dolor pues la boca la tenia abierta por lo que se podía apreciar los labios de aquel desconocido.

-Lo lamento…- se disculpó la chica pero el desconocido solo la miró fijamente y después siguió con su camino.

La peli rosa lo siguió con la mirada, al darse la vuelta para seguir viéndolo se percató que Naruto también lo miraba pero de una manera sospechosa.

-Pero que antipático, no respondió ante mi disculpa…- mencionó molesta la chica mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

Naruto dirigió rápidamente la mirada hacia su amiga y negó con la cabeza.

-Ese hombre no es de por aquí…- le aclaró desconfiado. –Y no me ha dado buena espina esto.

Sakura lo miró preocupada y pensó dos veces lo que le iba a responder.

-¿Quieres ir a seguirlo?- Naruto inclinó su cabeza confundido. –Si no te da buena espina esa persona, podríamos investigarlo si gustas…- señaló la dirección en la que se había ido el hombre. –Entiendo si quieres dejar esta cita por el deber…

-Sakura…- la interrumpió. –No te preocupes por ello, estamos en una cita y no pienso dejar eso por una sospecha mía.

-"Naruto…"- Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente, a veces amaba las situaciones en las que él hablaba de una manera seria y madura. Pero esto… era algo más, lo sabia. –"A veces siento que se comporta como Sasuke pero de una manera mas justa y cálida…"

Mientras pensaba, Naruto movió su mano frente a la cara de la chica para hacerla reaccionar. En cuanto volvió a recibir su atención, prosiguió.

-Y bien, ¿Seguimos?- le preguntó para que después Sakura le sonriera en modo de respuesta y ambos comenzaron a caminar a su antiguo destino.

Mientras pasaban en puesto en puesto, aun no existía algo que le llamara la suficiente atención a Sakura. Vasijas, abanicos, platos de porcelana, entre otras cosas que era todo hecho a mano no resultaban los suficientemente atractivas para la kunoichi por lo que optó en seguir adelante con su búsqueda para llegar a la zona de la joyería.

Mientras nuevamente caminaban, ella miró de reojo a Naruto quien tenia la mirada fija en ella. Con algo de vergüenza miró hacia otro lado mientras se sonrojaba.

-"Me sorprende la paciencia que me ha tenido Naruto, no me ha reclamado nada ni tampoco me ha apurado"- pensó mientras miraba cualquier cosa para distraerse. –"Al parecer, ante las situaciones que involucran cumplir sus promesas, se pone muy serio…"

-Sakura-chan…- la llamó Naruto algo sonriente.

En cuanto ella volteó a verlo, él le regaló una sonrisa aun mas alegre.

-¡¿Escuchaste eso?!- preguntó sonriente.

Al estar tan perdida en sus pensamientos, Sakura no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de lo que hablaba ese cabeza de chorlito por lo que optó en negar con la cabeza mientras también encogía sus hombros.

-¡A media noche soltaran globos de papel para clausurar el festival!- le informó emocionado. -¡Se vera muy bonito! ¡Me muero por que ya sea media noche!- miró el cielo estrellado mientras parecía imaginarse todo.

La kunoichi sonrió levemente al ver la emoción infantil que mostraba Naruto, desde un poco antes de la guerra no lo veía así… estaba muy feliz por él, se merecía esa felicidad y mas. Mientras la peli rosa también se emocionaba en silenció, se llevó una mano a la nuca mientras sonreía y estaba dispuesta a decirle algo alentador a su amigo.

-¡Así que deja de ser tan exigente y escoge rápido! ¡Ya me estoy desesperando!- Sakura abrió de golpe sus ojos y miró furiosa a Naruto, había arruinado todo… otra vez.

-¡BAKA!- se arremangó la manga de su kimono dispuesta a golpearlo mientras se llevaba la atención de uno que otro que pasaba por ahí. -¡¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE TÚ?!

-¡¿SAKURA-CHAN?! ¡¿Y AHORA QUE DIJE?!- gritó asustado mientras veía a la chica acercársele.

Naruto cerró lo mas fuerte sus ojos mientras esperaba el golpe de su vida pero al esperar mas de cinco segundos y no sentir nada le dio mala espina, Sakura no lo había golpeado. Abrió con miedo un ojo y la vio parada enfrente de él aun sosteniendo su manga pero lo extraño era que la peli rosa tenia la mirada fija en algo que estaba detrás de él.

-¿Sa-Sakura…?- la llamó con temor.

La chica soltó su manga y pasó a un lado de él caminando. El rubio confundido la siguió con la mirada y descubrió que era lo que le llamaba tanto la atención a Sakura, un puesto de joyería que estaba detrás de él.

El negocio llamaba un poco la atención pues estaba decorado con numerosas telas usadas como techo, fondo y hasta como mantel para la mesa donde exponían la mercancía. También este mismo tenía dentro del local pequeñas columnas que sostenía platos usados para recoger las cenizas que caían de los inciensos encendidos para la atmosfera del lugar.

Por obvias razones a Naruto no le agradó mucho el lugar pero al parecer a Sakura si y parecía maravillada por toda la mercancía que vendían. No era la simple joyería que ofrecían lo que le estaba llamando la atención a la chica pues esa mercancía era escasa, lo que en realidad cautivó los ojos de la kunoichi fueron los cuarzos que usaban para la decoración y mejor aun, también que vendían por separado.

-Acérquense jovencitos…- apareció la vendedora quien se trataba de una mujer adulta de cabello esponjado y rubio, lentes de fondo de botella y ropas desaliñadas. Por su rostro, parecía ser de la edad de Kurenai.

Sakura analizó un poco cada cuarzo como emoción, muy pocas veces había visto este tipo de minerales pues en el país del fuego eran muy extrañas y era por eso que ya había decidido que querría que le regalara Naruto. En cambio el rubio cuando se acercó solo observo numerosas piedras transparentes de varios colores y tamaños lo cual no le encontraba por qué eran llamativas para su amiga.

-Sakura-chan, ¿Qué es lo que le ves a estas cosas?- señaló Naruto los cuarzos en general.

La peli rosa giró sus ojos molesta y solo se limitó a responderle sin mirarlo a la cara.

-Baka, los cuarzos son mas que simples piedras…- comenzó a buscar palabras mas simples. –Según cuentan muchos, estos minerales contienen diferentes propiedades que ayudan a quienes las poseen.

-En efecto- la interrumpió la vendedora. –Querido, los cuarzos no son minerales mágicos si no que les brinda diferentes tipos de energía a sus usuarios.

La mujer miró la mercancía y después señaló un montoncito de cuarzos amarillo pastel.

-Estos ayudan al usuario a absorber a voluntad la energía de los rayos del sol y provocar entusiasmo por lo cual esto te ayuda a crear un poco mas de chakra- ambos jóvenes asistieron con la cabeza algo sorprendidos.

La mujer nuevamente señaló otro tipo de cuarzo pero este era de color gris.

-Estos ayudan a quienes no poseen buena memoria y normalmente se les otorga a las persona mayores de edad.

-¡Ese sería perfecto para la abuela Tsunade!- bromeó Naruto. –Bueno, si es que no tiene buena memoria…- comentó riendo.

Sakura se dio un manotazo en la frente y se la restregó por la cara. ¿Por qué Naruto era tan imbécil a veces?

-Naruto…- le llamó la atención.

-Ya Ya Ya- sonrió tratando de calmarla y después de ello, se dirigió a la comerciante. -¡Ósea que si una persona tiene a su poder miles de cuarzos…!- se le iluminaron sus ojos. -¡¿Podría ser la persona mas poderosa del mundo?!

La mujer estaba a punto de responderle pero Naruto la interrumpió.

-¡Los quiero todos! ¡¿Hay descuento para el héroe de Konoha?!- la mujer no le quedó de otra que mirarlo extrañada.

-¡¿Pero que estas diciendo?!- Sakura rápidamente lo golpeó en la cabeza.

Naruto comenzó a quejarse del golpe mientras la peli rosa gruñía. La comerciante en cambio, solo sonrió y después soltó una risita.

-Claro que no- respondió la mujer. –Digamos que solo les es permitido un cuarzo por persona. Es por eso que cada una debe escoger su propio cuarzo pues no podrá cambiarlo a menos que este de una forma inexplicable se rompa o simplemente por algún accidente.

-¿Inexplicable?- preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Si, hay algunos casos en el que se llegan a romper sin que hayan recibido un golpe…- les explicó pero después se quedó callada.

Naruto se quedó otro buen rato observando los cuarzos e hizo un puchero.

-No comprendo…- comentó mientras miraba a la comerciante. -¿Cómo es que no puedes tener mas de uno?

La comerciante rápidamente sacó debajo de sus ropas un cuarzo verde que tenia colgado gracias a una cadena, tomó otro de la mesa, cerró sus ojos y de un segundo a otro todo su cuerpo parecía haberse cubierto de un aura azul. El cuarzo que utilizaba como collar comenzó a brillar mientras que el otro solo se mostraba como los demás, transparente pero sin brillo especial.

Con lentitud el aura de su cuerpo se desvaneció y ella abrió sus ojos. Regresó a su lugar ambos cuarzos y después les sonrió a ambos jóvenes quienes la miraban sorprendidos.

-Cuando utilizas tu chakra, tu cuarzo se iluminara dependiendo si la función de la piedra se está ejerciendo. En cambio si tienes más de un cuarzo, solo se iluminara el primero que elegiste mas los demás solo serán simples piedras.

-Que interesante…- comentó Sakura. -¿Le molestaría explicarme un poco mas de los cuarzos?

La mujer negó con la cabeza por lo que la peli rosa se quedó congelada. ¿No le querría explicar más? ¿Era acaso un privilegio saber sobre los cuarzos?

-Jovencita, podría hablarte sobre los cuarzos por horas pero creo que es mejor que tengas esto…- se agachó escondiéndose así en la mesa y al levantarse tenia un libro algo gordo en manos.

-¡¿De donde demonios sacó eso?!- preguntó Naruto pero ambas kunoichis lo miraron de mala forma.

-¿Y ese libro…?- Sakura estaba dispuesta a preguntar pero la mujer rápidamente se lo extendió.

-Tiene todo sobre los cuarzos, yo ya me lo sé de memoria pues lo tengo desde que era una niña- la peli rosa lo aceptó con una gran sonrisa.

Al tomarlo, no pensó que pesara un poco por lo que al cargarlo, sus brazos se fueron un poco hacia abajo. Naruto por su parte, dejó a un lado las bolsas de sus regalos y le arrebató el libro a su amiga para que no batallara con ello.

-¿Cuánto por el libro?- preguntó la joven. –No podría aceptarlo si fuer…

-Tómalo como un regalo, yo ya no lo necesito- negó con la cabeza. –Pero eso si, si quieres un cuarzo deberás pagarlo.

-¡Pero claro que queremos un cuarzo!- se interpuso Naruto emocionado y después miró a Sakura. -¡Anda Sakura-chan, escoge uno!

La chica asistió con la cabeza y después se puso a analizar cada piedra. El azul cielo era lindo pero el verde esmeralda le llamaba más la atención. Al alzar la mirada y ver lo interesada que estaba la mujer en ella, recordó que ella misma tenia un cuarzo idéntico puesto que su interés por esa piedra se esfumó. Volvió a mirar y hubo una que esta vez si le llamó la atención… un cuarzo color escarlata, color de los ojos de Sasuke cuando activaba su sharingan.

No le importaba que función tenia ese cuarzo, lo quería pues le recordaba a Sasuke. En cuanto lo iba a pedir, miró a Naruto y vi que este observaba con detalle uno en especial.

-"¡Será un idiota y todo lo que quieras pero él se ofreció a compártelo! ¡Sé justa!"- la voz de su inner se escuchó en su cabeza.

-Naruto...- lo llamó.

El rubio levantó la mirada y la miró neutral. Sakura estaba dudando mas de dos veces lo que estaba apunto de decirle pero daba igual, si no hacia lo que debía hacer, su inner no la dejaría en paz todo el día.

-¿Qué-Querrías escoger el cuarzo por mi?- preguntó con una sonrisa forzada.

Al escuchar esa pregunta, Naruto le regaló una gran sonrisa.

-¡¿Es enserio, Sakura-chan?!- ella no le quedó de otra que asistir con la cabeza. -¡Justamente estaba viendo uno que se te vería excelente!- le señaló un cuarzo de la mesa.

Lo que le llamó la atención a la chica es que era uno de los cuarzos de los cuales escaseaban pues solo había tres en la mesa mientras que los demás llegaban hasta más de doce. No le sorprendió mucho el color pues ya estaba acostumbrada a ese. Naruto le había señalado una piedra color rosa pastel.

-De acuerdo, ese será…- respondió algo decepcionada pues en verdad quería la escarlata.

-"¡Sonríele!"- su inner le ordenó mientras que ella la obedecía.

-Muy buena elección…- comentó la comerciante. –Ese cuarzo no solo es bonito si no que representa la confianza de uno mismo. También cuando la persona que porte esta piedra recibirá chakra extra cuando su corazón produzca latidos fuertes a causa del amor.

-¡Lo ves Sakura-chan! ¡Te escogí un cuarzo muy tierno!- le presumió mientras Sakura repasaba todo lo que había dicho la mujer.

¿Amor? ¿Eso en verdad necesitaba ese cuarzo para brindarle energía? ¡¿AMOR?! Pero que tontería. ¿Cuándo iba a sentir amor en plena batalla? Al solo imaginárselo le daba gracia, si acaso Sasuke la besara antes de pelear lo entendería pero… ¡¿Esto?! Si peleara por el Uchiha, estaba segura que el único sentimiento que tendría en esos momentos seria ira, coraje, valentía más no amor.

-Si… ya me di cuenta- respondió seca. –Sáqueme de una duda. Me llamó un poco la atención el cuarzo escarlata…- lo señaló. -¿Para que sirve?

-¿Acaso quieres cambiar el rosa por el escarlata?- preguntó desanimado Naruto.

-"¡SI!"- respondió la inner de Sakura. –"¡Pero no te atrevas a responderle que si!"

-No- respondió la peli rosa. –Solo es una duda.

-Bueno, el escarlata es el que menos me agrada de todos…- comenzó a hablar la mujer. –Este representa el coraje. Brinda chakra extra cuando el usuario comienza a enojarse o tiene algún dolor por culpa de un sentimiento.

-¿Cómo el odio?- preguntó Naruto.

-En efecto- respondió la otra.

-Con esto acabo de recordar a Sasuke- le comentó Sakura a su compañero.

-Ni que lo digas, yo también lo recordé con solo escuchar esto- añadió Naruto.

Al ver que su amigo mostró una cara triste, Sakura se sintió un poco culpable por la situación y quiso remediar todo.

-Olvidemos ese tema, ¿quieres?- le dijo animada. –El cuarzo que escogiste es mucho mejor, además de lindo.

-¡¿En verdad piensas eso?!- preguntó animado. -¡En cuanto lo vi pensé en ti!

-Jovencitos…- interrumpió la mujer. –Para hacer que tenga efecto este cuarzo necesitare la ayuda de la jovencita.

-¿Mía?- preguntó Sakura mientras se auto señalaba.

-Si, solo necesito que tomes el cuarzo y le apliques un poco de chakra para que sea tuyo ahora en adelante- Sakura asistió con la cabeza y la mujer le pasó la piedra.

Con cierta concentración, Sakura cerró sus ojos e intento aplicarle chakra a su cuarzo. En cuando comenzó a hacerlo, este comenzó a brillar llevándose la atención de Naruto.

-¡Vaya Sakura-chan, luce hermoso!- la chica abrió los ojos y confirmó lo que Naruto le estaba diciendo, en verdad se veía hermoso.

-Es oficial, este cuarzo ahora es tuyo- dijo orgullosa la mujer y después miró a Naruto. –Jovencito, ¿Quieres uno tú también?

El rubio no respondió, miró la mesa y después a la vendedora.

-Esta vez paso- con esa respuesta sorprendió a Sakura. –No sabría cual escoger…

-Naruto, yo podría…- Sakura se ofreció.

-Así déjalo, Sakura-chan- le sonrió. –Ambos sabemos que no necesito de esto pues tengo al zorro y algo mas de mi lado- se auto señaló orgulloso.

Sakura solo sonrió mientras la mujer lo miraba asustada, ¿Acaso había dicho zorro?

Con esto, Naruto pagó el cuarzo que resultó ser un poco caro y antes de irse, la mujer le hizo favor a Sakura en convertir su piedra en collar al igual que ella pues tardaría más si hacia otro tipo de joyería y ambos chicos ya querían retirarse. Se lo colocó y guardó debajo de su kimono. Fue así que ambos jóvenes se fueron por su camino algo ya cargados por los regalos del rubio y el libro de la peli rosa.

Ahora lo que seguía era encontrar globos de papel para la clausura. Ambos chicos pensaron que la tarea seria verdaderamente fácil pues Naruto era el héroe de Konoha y con ese titulo los vendedores no dudarían en darle un par de globos.

Para su sorpresa, el primer puesto de globos estaba vacío, se agotaron. En cuanto visitaron el segundo, había demasiada gente pero al pasar los minutos al fin había llegado su turno pero desgraciadamente no alcanzaron. Solo les quedaba un puesto y al parecer ya se estaba llenando. En cuanto se encontraban enfrente de él, Naruto observó el lugar de una forma determinada.

-¡Rápido, Sakura-chan! ¡Cuida las cosas!- le ordenó Naruto mientras ella no dudaba en obedecerlo.

La chica pensó que Naruto iría corriendo al puesto para tratar de pelear por unos pero para su sorpresa, el rubio invocó varios clones de sombra y todos ellos con él se fueron corriendo al puesto.

Por culpa de los clones, la gente que pasaba pensaba que el puesto estaba sumamente llevo por lo que optaba por no intentar conseguir uno lo que hizo reír a Sakura por un buen rato. Pasaron los minutos y el lugar comenzó a despejarse poco a poco pero aun no había señal de Naruto.

En cuanto desaparecieron los clones, ella buscó a su amigo. Naruto apareció entre la gente que aun esperaba su globo pero solo llevaba uno en mano. Este era de color naranja, juraría que él lo había escogido.

-¡Lo lamento Sakura-chan, era el ultimo!- se disculpó mientras caminaba hacia ella.

Ella sonrió pues sabia la buena intención que tenia el por conseguir uno para cada quien.

-¡No te preocupes, yo no quería uno!- le respondió sonriendo.

-¡RAPIDO, EL HOKAGE ESTÁ APUNTO DE COMENZAR LA CLAUSURA!- gritó un shinobi avisándoles así a los demás.

-¡Que rápido se fue el tiempo!- comentó Naruto. -¡Ya casi es media noche!

-¡Rápido, debemos seguir a los demás!- la chica estaba dispuesta a seguir a la multitud que corría hacia la misma dirección pero fue detenida por Naruto ya que él tomó un brazo de ella. -¡¿Qué pasa?!- preguntó apurada.

-Escuche que soltarán los globos por el monte hokage y como tu cita, quiero que tengas una mejor vista de los globos- Sakura se sonrojó y miró sorprendida a Naruto. –Así que toma las que llevamos y sujétate.

La kunoichi tomo las bolsas, el libro y el globo y dejó que Naruto la llevara entre sus brazos. Al cargarla se quejó un poco pues aumentó su peso gracias a todo lo que llevaban. El rubio comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas y de pronto Sakura observó que ahora ya se encontraban sobre los techos de las casas.

Con cierta emoción miró hacia su derecha para ver a la gente correr con sus globos, unas reían divertidas y otras de mostraban emocionadas. Entre más corría Naruto, era mayor el número de personas reunidas.

-¡SUJETATE!- le ordenó pues ya se acercaban al monte hokage pero ella lo miró asustada.

-¡BAKA! ¡¿CON QUE SI TENGO LAS MANOS OCUPADAS?!

Era su fin, lo sabia. Cerró sus ojos lo más fuerte que pudo mientras escuchaba el viento pasar por sus orejas y a la gente reuniéndose. Gracias a que había unas escaleras aun lado del monte, Naruto tuvo que dejar los techos para volver a tierra y asustando mas a Sakura.

-¡KYAAAAAA!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras se aferraba de las cosas y Naruto reía.

Sentía la adrenalina correr por todo su cuerpo, Naruto se movía violentamente pues ahora subiendo de escalón a escalón. Una vez listo, saltó dejándolas atrás y caer en la cabeza de roca del primer hokage, Hashirama Senju.

-¡LLEGAMOS!- gritó satisfecho mientras bajaba a Sakura nuevamente despeinada.

La chica se peinó con sus manos lo mejor que pudo y comenzó a pensar en sus palillos perdidos. ¿Alguien los habría encontrado? Daba igual, ya no los recuperaría. Aun con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, ella dejó las cosas en el suelo y solo se quedó con el globo.

-¡Deprisa, Sakura-chan!- la tomó de la mano asustándola en el proceso y la obligó a correr hasta llegar casi a zona frontal del monumento de Hashirama. -¡QUE VISTA!- gritó emocionado.

Sakura al observar con detalle el paisaje llegó a la misma conclusión que él, todo era simplemente… perfecto. A la altura de la torre hokage se podía apreciar la sombra de Kakashi con su respectivo globo y sobre la tierra miles de personas también con uno propio.

-Ya no debe de tardar en encenderlo…- le comentó a Naruto mientras le pasaba el globo.

Y dicho hecho, Kakashi encendió su globo y lo soltó. Lentamente la linterna voladora de color rosa se fue elevando. Poco a poco otras linternas naranjas, rosas y blancas se fueron tras la primera. Naruto fue listo respecto a la localización pues todos los globos terminaron a la altura donde ellos estaban, era más que perfecto.

-¡Naruto!- gritó emocionada Sakura mientras los globos los rodeaban y dejaba atrás a su amigo pues se acercó más a la orilla.

Parecía que eran imanes de globos o que todo fue organizado para ellos, le encantaba esa sensación cálida que producía las pequeñas flamas que elevaban los globos. Sakura extendió sus brazos y respiró hondo, parecía un sueño. Un sueño hermoso en el que no estaba Sasuke, en el que no se tenia que preocupar por nadie, no había dolor, simplemente estaba ella… y Naruto.

-Sakura-chan…- la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Lentamente ella volteó a verlo y lo observó sonrojado, Naruto estaba sosteniendo el globo y unos cerillos.

-Es hora de que encendamos el globo…- le indicó mientras tragaba en seco.

Ella negó con la cabeza y después le sonrió sonrojada.

-Querrás decir, "Nuestro globo".

Naruto llegó a su altura y le pasó el globo. Con cuidado encendió un cerrillo y encendió el pedazo de algodón y cartoncillo que tenia para elevarse. Ambos sostuvieron el globo y bajaron la mirada para apreciarlo mejor. Sakura alzó la mirada y vio con detalle el rostro de él, se veía tan feliz, su sonrisa era tan cálida como el fuego del globo, sus ojos brillaban de una manera extraordinaria… se veía increíble esa noche.

-Pide tu deseo, te cedo el globo…- alzó la mirada y la miró tiernamente.

-No Naruto, ya has hecho mucho por mí- observó tiernamente como él se sorprendía. –Tú pide un deseo.

A Naruto le brillaron aun más los ojos, parecía que quería llorar.

-Sakura-chan, ¿Qué mas puedo pedir ya?- se escuchó como su voz se quebraba. –Mejor dejémoslo así: ambos pidamos un deseo y soltemos el globo al mismo tiempo.

Ella aceptó, cerró sus ojos y pidió su deseo. Ambos tomaron sus respectivos segundos y cuando estuvieron listos, soltaron el globo.

Fue emocionante ver como su globo se juntaba con los demás, para Sakura esa linterna flotante anaranjada era la más hermosa de todas. Sabia que había idénticas a esta pero de alguna forma tenia un brillo especial, era como ver a Naruto entre la multitud. Sasuke ni siquiera tenía un brillo como el rubio pues ambos eran polos opuestos.

Mientras seguían los globos en el aire, música alegre comenzó a sonar mientras las personas gritaban emocionadas. Sakura quiso ver que se trataba tanto alboroto pero Naruto la tomó de los brazos y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella.

-¡Bailemos, Sakura-chan!- gritó mientras seguía girando con ella.

Eso no parecía un baile, parecía más un volantín. Por lo que ella lo detuvo y lo miró de forma seria.

-No no Naruto, así no se baila- lo regañó pero aun sin soltarle las manos. –Esto se hace… ¡ASI!

Ella comenzó a saltar como loca de un lado a otro, Naruto por su parte la observó y después le siguió la corriente. Al pasar los minutos, otra melodía se escuchó pero esta vez lenta. Naruto y Sakura estaban tan emocionados que seguían saltando como locos. En cuanto se dieron cuenta de la melodía lenta, ambos se calmaron y siguieron bailando.

Sakura juraría que ellos complementaban a la perfección con la escena de los globos, mientras Naruto alzaba un brazo para que ella diera una vuelta. Comenzó a olvidar todo, hasta se le había olvidado el nombre completo de Sasuke. En cuanto se cansaron, ambos tomaron asiento en la orilla.

-¡Hey Sakura-chan! ¿Quieres comer el pastel que preparó Hinata mientras vemos los globos?- preguntó emocionado.

Antes de que respondiera, él se fue corriendo hacia las cosas para sacar la cajita del pastel. Tardó un poco pero Naruto llegó y se sentó a su lado. Al abrir la caja comprobó betún blanco y naranja del pastel estaba esparcido por toda la caja, se había arruinado.

-¡No puede ser!- se quejó Sakura. –Naruto, lo lamento mucho…

Al rubio no le preocupó mucho el asunto pues con un dedo probó el betún y al saborearlo gimió.

-¡Está delicioso! ¡Pruébalo!- le pasó la caja.

Ella lo imitó y concordó en lo mismo. Se notaba que Hinata cocinaba de maravilla.

-Toma…- le pasó un tenedor. –Yo comeré con unos palillos que guardé en la cena, tu toma el tenedor que puso Hinata.

El pastel si fue hecho con el mas sincero amor de Hinata, era el mejor que había probado. Sintió mucha envidia pues ella no sabía cocinar del todo bien. Otra cosa para envidiarle a la Hyūga.

-Gracias Naruto…- dijo mientras se recargaba en el hombro del chico mientras el seguía comiendo. El pobre casi se atragantaba ante la acción de ella.

-A ti, Sakura…- respondió mientras ambos disfrutaban del espectáculo de globos.

* * *

 _Bailando en la oscuridad a la luz de la pálida luna,_

 _El cabello al puro estilo de una reina de revista,_

 _Sin zapatos, me siento tan viva..._

 _Cariño, estoy en llamas, lo siento por todos lados,_

 _Nada me asusta más..._

* * *

 **ALDEA DE KONOHA, EN LA ACTUALIDAD…**

 **VERANO**

 **Hospital de Konoha**

Sakura recapacitó y miró la camilla donde estaba. Aun Ino no llegaba con su mentora. Lo malo del asunto es que solo había recordado el principio de todo, aun no recordaba lo peor. Miró hacia la ventana y se percató que no tardaría mucho para que se nublara el cielo, era normal siendo verano claro estaba.

Con cuidado, levantó las sabanas y también se llevó la sorpresa que no llevaba su ropa cotidiana si no una bata blanca. Tal vez se la retiraron por lo mojada que estaba. Sin importarle mas el asunto, buscó debajo de la bata algo en concreto y al sacar la mano, sacó el cuarzo rosado.

Con suma tristeza lo observó, cerró su puño y lo apretó. Se sentía tan débil, inútil y tonta que no podía romper la piedra aunque quisiera.

-Tonta…- susurró. –Mil veces tonta.

Sakura comenzó a llorar en silencio mientras otro recuerdo entraba a su mente.

-Naruto…- susurró mientras lagrimas caían en las sabanas.

 **Continuara…**

 **Este ha sido el capitulo mas largo que he escrito pero también el mejor a mi parecer. ¿Qué le pareció? ¿Bueno o Malo? ¡Dejen su opinión en el review de hoy!**

 ***Antes de retirarme les anuncio que ya tengo página de Facebook y es ahí donde respondo más rápido los mensajes. Pueden buscarme en el buscador de la página como "Love Stories On My Mind" o simplemente entren en mi perfil de esta página y den click en el enlace. Entre mas likes tenga la página, actualizare más rápido. ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**

 **-Los ama, Luna-**


	6. Cuando Gai ve el amor juvenil

**¡Hola mis amores! Lamento tomar la costumbre de desaparecer por meses, los estudios a veces me comen viva, pero afortunadamente ya me encuentro de vacaciones. Al notar que me extrañaron algunos (si, como no…) les regalo este capítulo con algo de drama.**

 **Agradezco de todo corazón a:**

 **DanyStormborn01: Vi la película de Boruto, el nuevo OVA de Naruto y sigo en lo mismo, Sakura merecía estar con el rubio pues se ve muy… ¿sola? Pero tienes razón, cada uno se ve bien con su respectiva pareja. Me pondré al corriente contigo pronto.**

 **ShadowyWriter: Pues más vale que se lo dé ya porque las cosas si están muy apretadas para Sakura. Saludos :)**

 **NSTF: ¡Muchas gracias! Tuve problemas respecto a los cuarzos, pero un poco de investigación aclaró ideas. Respecto a la ortografía, creo que hago lo que puedo pues he tenido uno que otro error. Gracias.**

 **Abi: He aquí la actualización. Gracias por leer ;)**

 **lalo95: Me tardaré mucho en actualizar, pero dejar mis amadas historias… ¡JAMÁS! Gracia por leer.**

 **Guest: ¡Qué bueno que me hiciste saber mi error! Según yo lo había corregido por medio del celular y seguí actualizando como si nada (lo que me pasa por no leer, oups). Gracia por leer y que viva el NaruSaku.**

 **Guest: Disfrute mucho escribir esa parte, fue como ablandar a Sakura y dejar disfrutar las tonterías de Naruto. Bueno, al principio se habían separado por algo leve pero ahora… si es algo fuerte para Haruno. Gracias por leer.**

 **FerchoCruz: ¡Muchas gracias, tu review merece un tazón de ramen gratis!**

 **Y a todos los silenciosos del mal y sin ustedes no sabría que les está gustando esta historia.**

 **Bueno, sin más por decir…**

 **¡Comenzamos!**

 **ALDEA DE KONOHA**

 **VERANO**

 **Hospital de Konoha**

Sin prisa alguna, Ino Yamanaka caminaba por un pasillo del hospital con las flores que Lee le había regalado a Sakura en mano, solamente que estas ahora ya se encontraban en un delgado jarrón de cristal, que alegría saber que siempre guardaban algunos para estas ocasiones.

La rubia previamente había ido a buscar a Tsunade para notificarle el nuevo estado de su amiga, pero por desgracia la mujer no se encontraba en su oficina, por suerte pudo dar con Shizune quien se mostró muy aliviada ante la situación y le prometió a Ino ir a buscar a su mentora cuanto antes sin antes pedirle que cuidara a Sakura una vez más en lo que llegaban ambas.

Ino solo mostró una sonrisa mientras asistía con la cabeza. Le agradeció la ayuda, se dio la media vuelta y se fue a atender las flores de su amiga. Y ahora… ya se encontraba caminando de regreso hacia la habitación de Sakura.

Había muchas cosas que quería hacer, pero sabía que era incorrecto. Deseaba con todo su corazón soltar ese jarrón e ir a buscar al idiota de Naruto, decirle lo que le ocurría a Sakura y claro, como ella sufría por él.

-Pero no puedo…- susurró tristemente. –Aun si le pido ayuda a Sai, no puedo…

Detuvo el paso y suspiró fuertemente mientras analizaba sus ideas. Tenía que solucionar esto y sabía perfectamente que, si fuera por Sakura, su relación con Naruto se hundiría aún más de lo que ya estaba.

-Pero, ¿Cómo demonios ambos terminaron de esta forma? - se preguntó molesta mientras hacia un puchero y cerraba sus ojos. –Naruto se supone que quería a Sakura y ahora resulta que la deja, así como si nada...

Al encontrar una ventana a unos pasos de ella, prefirió acercarse a ella para tomar un poco de aire fresco, lo necesitaba. Una vez ahí, respiró hondó y una vez calmada, miró hacia el cielo.

-No tardará en nublarse, nuevamente va a llover…- dedujo. –Me encantaría salir a bailar bajo la lluvia como esa loca- dejó el jarrón en el marco de la ventana mientras ella se recargaba también en está apoyándose así en sus codos. –Sí, bailar bajo la lluvia como Sakura…

 **Mientras tanto en la habitación de Sakura…**

Haruno se secó sus lágrimas con ayuda de su muñeca derecha, ya le dolía la cabeza de tanto llorar. Guardó con cuidado su cuarzo rosado y abrazó sus piernas.

-Por más que trate de olvidarlo, no puedo…- susurró. –No puedo olvidar lo último que me dijo ni la manera que lo hizo.

Sakura recargó su frente en sus rodillas y suspiró fuertemente.

-Nunca pensé que me encontraría ante estas situaciones- comenzó a hablar sola. –Pensé que tal vez habría la posibilidad de que fuera correspondida al fin. Pero al parecer me equivoqué… otra vez.

Al pasar un ligero recuerdo por su mente, sonrió levemente. Si pudiera regresar hasta ese día, no dudaría en admitir su atracción hacia él. No, no lo dudaría.

 **ALDEA DE KONOHA, DOS AÑOS ATRÁS…**

 **VERANO**

Un día después del hermoso festival de Konoha, un golpe de realidad hizo que Sakura regresara a sus obligaciones y volviera temprano al hospital. Muy animada, la joven se levantó de su cama y se preparó para comenzar su misma rutina.

Lo admitía, la razón por la que estaba de buenas era porque había dormido de maravilla. Si hubiera sabido desde un principio que salir con Naruto la haría dormir como un bebé, ya hubiese salido con él desde hace días. Aunque claro, pensando un poco mejor las cosas… la guerra también tuvo sus efectos en ella.

Si, se la había pasado de maravilla con Naruto y si pudiera, volvería a repetirlo… esa noche fue perfecta, simplemente perfecta. Aun pasaba por su mente el momento en que los globos rodearon a ambos y también el instante en el que ambos comenzaron a bailar…

\- ¡Pero en qué cosas piensas Sakura! - se dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. - ¡Deja de pensar en ello, si sigues así llegaras tarde!

No podía, al solo recordar lo que sucedió después del festival le provocaba una ligera sonrisa.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Después de terminarse el pastel de Hinata y de que los globos se alejaron lo suficiente para ya no verlos, Naruto se ofreció a acompañarla hasta su casa ya que estaban muy cargados._

 _Una vez afuera del hogar de los Haruno, Naruto le devolvió sus pertenencias mientras ella le sonreía agradecida._

 _-Gracias por acompañarme esta noche…- comenzó a hablar Uzumaki mientras se rascaba la nuca. –A pesar de que no querías…_

 _-Estaba equivocada…- lo interrumpió incomoda. –Tenías razón, Naruto. Por el hecho que Sasuke no esté en la aldea no quiere decir que no debo divertirme._

 _Antes de que él pudiera decirle algo, ella continuó._

 _-Muchas gracias, Naruto…- le regaló una sonrisa sincera._

 _\- ¡No hay de que, Sakura-chan! - respondió el rubio entre una combinación extraña entre vergüenza y alegría._

 _Sakura se quedó sin palabras, solo estaba ahí parada mirando como Naruto no dejaba de sonreír. En cuanto él se percató que ella lo miraba fijamente, se quedó quieto pues temía por su vida._

 _Por impulso o por simple torpeza nocturna, Sakura entrecerró sus ojos gracias a una leve sonrisa, se levantó de puntillas y se despidió de Naruto dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras él entraba en shock. Sabía que no debió haber hecho eso, pero daba igual, a fin de cuentas, era el día en que toda la aldea lo alababa y ella no le había regalado algo._

 _-Buenas noches, Naruto- se despidió mientras él aun no reaccionaba._

 _\- "¡BAKA!"- pensó irritada._

 _-Dije: "Buenas noches, Naruto"- le repitió, pero Naruto aún no se movía de su lugar y, de hecho, ¿Qué acaso no pensaba en parpadear?_

 _Daba igual, si lo dejaba ahí afuera era probable que se iría. En cuanto entró a su casa, se retiró sus sandalias y se las llevó en mano, tenía que guardarlas._

 _\- ¡GENIAL! ¡SAKURA-CHAN ME HA BESADO! - el grito de Naruto hizo que Sakura gritara asustada y sus cosas cayeran al suelo._

 _\- ¡BAKA! ¡DESPIRTARÁ A LOS VECINOS! - se quejó molesta mientras se alzaba una manga._

 _Dejando sus cosas en el suelo, Sakura se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla de golpe se sorprendió al ver que Naruto ya no se encontraba ahí. Miró hacia ambos lados y al no ver nada, suspiró rendida y se llevó sus manos a la cintura._

 _-Debió suponer que vendría a callarlo…- dedujo mientras negaba con su cabeza._

 _\- ¡SAKURA! ¡¿ACASO BESAS CHICOS EN NUESTRA CASA MIENTRAS NOSOTROS NO ESTAMOS?!- la voz de su madre se escuchó a lo lejos, sus padres venían de regreso y escucharon el escándalo de Naruto._

 _-Baka…- susurró molesta mientras apretaba un puño._

 _Unos minutos después, una pelea de gritos entre Mebuki y Sakura comenzó dentro de la residencia, Kizashi trató de hacer ligero el ambiente con una que otra broma, pero a cambio de ello y a la quinta broma solo recibió un "Cállate" por ambas mujeres. Como siempre, al ver que coincidieron en algo, ambas féminas dejaron sus problemas a un lado y la peli rosa aclaró lo ocurrido. Sin nada más que decir, se despidió de sus padres y se fue a dormir._

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

-No puedo creer que hayan pensado que metí a Naruto para hacer ese tipo de cosas…- se dijo incomoda mientras bajaba hacia la cocina. –Bueno, es nuestra culpa…- recordó todo lo que se habían gritado mientras ella se quejaba del cuero cabelludo lastimado.

No hizo nada más que soltar una risita y sentirse con más energía.

 _ **Una hora después…**_

 **Hospital de Konoha**

-¡Buenos días, Sakura! ¡Te ves muy bien hoy! - un paciente en silla de ruedas la saludó alegremente mientras ella pasaba.

La nombrada se mostró muy alegre y le devolvió el gesto sin dudarlo. Rápidamente, detuvo el paso y volteó a ver aquel "paciente".

\- ¡GAI-SENSEI! - gritó al reconocerlo.

Rápidamente se dirigió a él y le brindó ayuda con su silla al saber que él ya iba de salida.

\- ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? - preguntó amablemente mientras comenzaba a empujar la silla.

Gai cruzó sus brazos y miró hacia otro lado, como si fuese obvia la pregunta.

-Ayer durante el festival nocturno cuando soltaron los globos, le pedí a Lee que me llevara a una colina para verlos aún más de cerca y lo hizo…- suspiró ofendido. –¡Pero como aun no estoy tan acostumbrado a esta silla por lo que olvidé ponerle el freno a esta cosa y cuando Lee me llevó a la cima y me soltó, la silla se fue a toda velocidad hacia abajo y caí sobre un puesto!

Sakura hizo una mueca extraña pues quería reírse, pero no era el momento adecuado así que mejor siguió empujando.

-Bueno, en este estado es mejor reposar y evitar…

\- ¡Pero qué cosas dices! - gritó emocionado. - ¡La juventud no debería reposar, el tiempo vuela! - se auto señaló mientras guiñaba un ojo.

\- "No puede ser…"- pensó incomoda.

-Quiero decir…- corrigió la chica. –No deje de hacer cosas que demanda la juventud mientras tome sus precauciones.

\- ¡Exacto! ¡Ahora entiendes que la juventud debe arriesgarse, pero con precauciones! - mostró su pulgar.

Sakura negó con la cabeza mientras sentía como una gota de sudor le caía.

-Cambiando de tema… ¿Vine solo, Gai-sensei? - preguntó rápidamente la chica al ver que se acercaban a la entrada. - ¿Acaso Lee-san no vino a acompañarlo?

El hombre sonrió conmovido mientras soltaba una risita.

-Se quedó toda la noche a mi lado, solo me pidieron que permaneciera aquí hasta la mañana siguiente y para distraerlo un poco le pedí que fuera a conseguir curry como pretexto para que saliera, hizo bastante por mí.

-Oh, entiendo…- añadió ella. –Entonces no debe de tardar en llegar.

-Planeaba esperarlo afuera. Podrías hacerme compañía mientras llega, estará encantado de verte después de todo lo de la guerra; amigos muertos revividos, Uchihas, piernas rotas, brazos perdidos… Tu sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿No? - preguntó bromeando.

Ella soltó una risita fingida dándole a entender que sí. A Sakura no le gustaba mucho bromear, pero si se trataba de aliviar el ambiente, ella estaría dispuesta a fingir haber disfrutado algún chiste.

-Bueno, podríamos esperarlo afuera…- aceptó la idea mientras estaban a unos pasos de la entrada.

 **ALDEA DE KONOHA, EN LA ACTUALIDAD…**

Gai quien esperaba a Lee para que lo ayudase a recorrer la aldea un poco más rápido, se encontraba justamente afuera de su casa.

El hombre jugó un poco con las ruedas de su silla mientras pesaba una ruta que le ahorrara tiempo y le sobrara lo suficiente para visitar a su viejo amigo y ahora Hokage, Kakashi.

Su motivo de visita era que quería pedirle que hablara con Sakura, no como su antiguo mentor si no como una figura paterna pues era el único que conocía lo que pasaban los que alguna vez fueron sus alumnos.

\- "Desde ayer no he dejado de pensar en eso…"- pensó angustiado. –"Esto ya se salió de control".

Imágenes de hace dos años pasaron por su mente, en especial aquella ocasión en el festival nocturno que visualizó de lejos a Naruto junto con la chica.

-A veces la juventud se deja caer en las redes de la desesperación… como ella- se dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Hablando de desesperación… Lee ya se estaba retrasando. Adelantar el paso no le haría ofensa a nadie.

 **ALDEA DE KONOHA, DOS AÑOS ATRÁS…**

Una vez afuera, la joven llevó empujo la silla unos pasos más y se detuvo. Miró tranquilamente el paisaje de la mañana y una brisa fresca despeinó sus cortos cabellos y su flequillo que dejó crecer durante la guerra. Al sentirse bien con el ambiente, ella suspiró fuertemente llevándose así la atención del otro.

\- ¿Pensando en alguien? - preguntó Gai alegremente mientras miraba hacia atrás.

La chica lo miró sorprendida y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

\- ¡Claro que no! - respondió sin dudarlo.

El hombre negó con la cabeza divertido y sonrió.

-Me hubiera gustado que fuera Lee de quien hablaré, pero es una lástima que no…- comenzó a hablar.

Al tener su atención, Sakura optó en ponerse enfrente de Gai para escucharlo un poco más cómodamente.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? - preguntó curiosa.

\- "Esta es mi oportunidad de sacar información"- pensó emocionado el hombre.

-Bueno, ayer me entere por ahí que la pareja del momento se encontraba comprando cuarzos cuando todo el mundo les regaló mercancía y se fueron a un lugar apartado a ver como soltaban los globos- comentó mientras Sakura fruncía el ceño.

\- ¿Acaso habla de Shikamaru y Temari? - preguntó torpemente.

Gai abrió lo más que pudo sus ojos y la miró ofendido.

-Estoy hablando de ti y Naruto- la peli rosa se sonrojó al instante.

\- ¿Pa-Pa-Pareja del-del mo-mo-momento? - preguntó tartamudeando. - ¿Na-Na-Naruto y Yo-Yo-Yo?

\- ¿Eres tartamuda o qué? - preguntó divertido mientras ella negaba con la cabeza numerosas veces. –¡Claro que sí! ¡Ustedes son la nueva pareja que representa la juventud! - respondió emocionado. –Aunque yo esperaba que fueras tú y Lee, pero ustedes también me simpatizan mucho juntos.

\- ¡Gai-sensei! - se quejó sonrojada.

\- ¡Y dime Sakura! ¡¿Es cierto lo de los cuarzos?!- preguntó aún más emocionado. - ¡¿De qué color es?! ¡¿Puedo verlo?!

\- ¡¿Por qué está tan esmerado a saber si tengo uno o no?!- preguntó sonrojada mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

-Por una simple razón…- levantó un dedo. –Porque todos los vendedores hablaron mal de la mujer de los cuarzos por ser la única en venderles algo cuando todos le regalaron a Naruto algo de sus puestos, fue una locura.

\- ¡Pero que se creen! ¡Nadie les pidió que le dieran mercancía gratis a Naruto!

-Pero Sakura, era el invitado de honor…- la intentó calmar. –Fue así una muestra de agradecimiento hacia él. Tal vez esa mujer de los cuarzos no sabía quién tenía enfrente de ella.

La peli rosa cruzó sus brazos y pensó un poco. Al tener algo en mente, comenzó a hablar.

-Tal vez tenga razón Gai-sensei, pero, esa mujer si nos dio algo y fue su libro lleno de información de cuarzos.

\- ¿Enserio? Bueno, menos mal que les dio algo- Sakura esperaba una respuesta diferente o mínimo una disculpa, pero lo ignoró. - ¡¿Y qué esperas, no me lo mostrarás?!

Sin otra opción, Sakura metió su mano bajo la ropa casual que vestía y sacó su cuarzo rosado. Gai lo miró con detalle, cerró un ojo tras otro y después llevó una mano a su mentón.

-Muy bonito, muy bonito…- comentó. - ¿Y cuál fue la razón por la que escogiste ese cuarzo?

-Bueno yo en realidad…- giró sus ojos mientras sentía que su temperatura incrementaba.

No era el hombre ni sus expresiones sumamente raras que ponía si no la situación en la que ya estaba envuelta. Si este hombre le comentó que los vendedores se mostraron molestos con la mujer de los cuarzos quería decir que muchos pusieron ojos en la pareja de amigos.

-¿Ustedes son muy unidos, no? Por eso algunos piensan que son algo mas- dijo para después mirarla con una expresión picara, pero al analizar la mirada perdida de la chica, la cambió por una confusa. –¿Hola? ¿Sakura? - Gai movió una mano justamente enfrente de la cara de ella.

La peli rosa fue sacada de sus pensamientos y miró directamente al hombre.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó preocupado.

Ella negó con la cabeza y guardó su cuarzo de nuevo debajo de su ropa.

-Perdóneme, no he dormido muy bien y con la desvelada de ayer mi cuerpo ya muestra síntomas de cansancio- respondió con lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

\- ¡Sakura, no te esfuerces demasiado! - la regañó. –Estoy seguro que te pueden dar el día si lo pides- guiñó un ojo mientras le mostraba su pulgar sin faltar su blanca y bien cuidada dentadura.

-Tal vez tenga razón, lo pensaré un poco- respondió sonriente.

-Bueno, creo que te dejaré por el momento. Lee ya tardó demasiado y no estoy tan inútil para no moverme por mi mismo…- llevó unos manos hasta las ruedas de su silla. - ¡Hasta luego! - se despidió mientras comenzaba a dirigirse hacia adelante.

\- ¡Tenga más cuidado, Gai-sensei! - se despidió ella.

\- ¡Saluda de mi parte a Naruto y dale mi felicitación! - dijo antes de apresurar el paso. –¡Que hermoso es el amor! - gritó felizmente al sentir la juventud regresándolo a la vida.

 **ALDEA DE KONOHA, EN LA ACTUALIDAD…**

Lee corría lo más rápido que le permitían sus pies siendo objetivo de miles de miradas de quienes pasaban por su camino. Aunque el reloj le dijera que no lo estaba, su mente le decía a gritos que llegaría impuntual a su reunión con Gai.

\- "¡Debo apresurarme, también querrá saber sobre el estado de Sakura-san!"- aplicó más fuerza.

Al pasar rápidamente por una carretilla que transportaba una torre de cajas con mercancía y eran bajadas una por una por un hombre. El medio de transporte se movió violentamente haciendo que las cajas cayeran al suelo y despertara la furia de quien estaba encargado de estas.

\- ¡LO SIENTO! - se disculpó Lee mientras miraba hacia atrás.

Al volver la mirada hacia adelante, reconoció a lo lejos un hombre en silla de ruedas. Avergonzado por su demora, Lee alzó una mano agitándola en el proceso y mientras corría hacia su objetivo.

\- ¡Gai-sensei! ¡Perdone mi demora! - gritó el joven mientras corría más deprisa.

 **Ichiraku Ramen**

Una joven pareja se encontraba consumiendo un tazón de ramen cada uno mientras el dueño del lugar les contaba las novedades del negocio. Tras escuchar un leve grito, el chico que estaba consumiendo dejó caer sus palillos a su tazón y su cara se puso pálida.

\- ¿Naruto-kun? - lo llamó la chica que lo acompañaba mientras volteaba a verlo. - ¿Está todo bien? - preguntó preocupada.

El rubio parpadeó varias veces y después volteó a ver a su compañera para regalarle una cálida sonrisa.

-Sí, no te preocupes…- se rascó la nuca. –El cejotas me acaba de pegar un susto.

La chica sonrió mientras asistía con la cabeza. Naruto tiernamente al ver que sonrojó la joven, colocó una mano sombre uno de sus hombros por lo que la tomó por sorpresa.

-Gracias, Hinata- al escuchar su nombre, ella se sonrojó aún más y con cariño tocó la mano de Naruto.

\- ¿Cuánto dicen que llevan saliendo? - preguntó Teuchi, el dueño del lugar.

-Casi ocho meses- respondió Hinata.

\- ¡¿Y dicen que aún no se casarán?!- Ayame, la hija del dueño interfirió en la plática con tono bromista. - ¡Ya llevan casi el año saliendo juntos!

-Bueno, llevamos siete meses de noviazgo y otros…- Naruto comenzó a contar con los dedos de su mano vendada. –Tres por diversión…

\- ¿Tan rápido han pasado diez meses? - preguntó el dueño. - ¡Vaya, casi el año de estar saliendo juntos!

Naruto sonrió mientras apretaba con más fuerza el hombro de Hinata y esta sonreía aún más feliz.

-Deberían de pensarlo, ya casi se cumplen los tres años de haber terminado la cuarta guerra- les comentó el dueño.

-Creo que estamos bien así por ahora…- añadió Hinata causando risas entre los demás.

\- ¿O no será porque no quieres que tu padre mate a Naruto al pedir tu mano? - añadió el hombre.

Hinata negó con la cabeza sonrojada mientras Naruto ponía una cara de espanto.

\- ¡Estoy segura que aprobará a Naruto-kun! - respondió rápidamente y con los ojos cerrados.

-Eso espero… ¡No quiero morir tan joven! - comentó el rubio y una nueva ola de carcajadas se escuchó.

 **Afuera del Ichiraku Ramen**

Lee se detuvo justamente enfrente del establecimiento ya que Gai se lo indicó con una mano, no quería que el chico llamara más la atención o no estaba de buen humor para recibirla.

\- ¡Gai-sensei, una disculpa…! - Lee se inclinó, pero su mentor le indicó que se levantara.

\- ¿A qué se debe tu comportamiento? - preguntó al ver que el joven no dejaba de mostrar una sonrisa.

Esa pregunta no la esperaba, pero hizo que toda su euforia volviera, tenía que contarle cuanto antes.

\- ¡SAKURA-SAN HA DESPERTADO! - gritó felizmente haciendo que Gai también sonriera.

\- ¡¿SI?!- ahora era el quien llamaba la atención. - ¡¿YA SE ENCUENTRA MEJOR?!

 **Ichiraku Ramen**

\- ¿Acaso dijo algo de Sakura-chan? - preguntó la hija del dueño.

\- ¿Le habrá ocurrido algo? - preguntó su padre.

\- ¿Sakura-san…? - susurró Hinata y después volteó a ver a Naruto. –Naruto-kun…

El rubio rápidamente dejó el hombro de la chica en paz miró su tazón de ramen e ignoró lo que acababa de ocurrir mientras se escuchaba de fondo la conversación de Lee y Gai.

-No la vi muy bien, se ve algo deprimida…- la voz de Lee hizo que Hinata mirara hacia atrás para comprobar que estuvieran ahí y efectivamente, ambos hombres estaban enfrente, pero a unos cuantos pasos. –Pero si la visitamos todos, seguro se repondrá.

-Es lo que quería hablar con Kakashi, Lee- ahora se escuchaba la voz de Gai e hizo que Naruto apretara sus puños. –Me han comentado que han visto últimamente a Sakura caminando por ahí desarreglada o llorando en el parque sin compañía… esto es muy grave.

Naruto no pudo escuchar más, con ambos puños golpeó la barra del negocio haciendo temblar los tazones y asustando a Hinata.

-Suficiente…- susurró para después levantarse y darse la media vuelta.

La novia de este no quiso detenerlo, sabía que Sakura era la mejor amiga de Naruto y no quería interferir en lo que se aproximaba, por respeto a su novio.

\- ¿Ya sabes por qué estaba así en el parque el día que se desmayó? - preguntó Gai haciendo que Naruto se detuviera en seco.

Su impaciencia lo traicionó, si hubiese hecho el trabajo de un excelente ninja y quedarse escuchando sin ser detectado, hubiera escuchado a Lee diciendo: "Por lo que me dio a entender Ino-chan, tal vez se trate de Naruto. Creo que ella lo ama".

\- ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE LE HA OCURRIDO A SAKURA?!- el rubio rápidamente preguntó mientras los otros lo miraban sorprendido.

-Naruto…- susurró Lee. - ¿Cómo…?

-Eso mismo quisiéramos preguntarte- respondió Gai. –Eres su amigo, tú debes saber lo que le ocurre.

Lee se tapó la boca, había metido la pata gravemente… ¡SE SUPONE QUE NARUTO NO DEBIA SABER NADA DE SAKURA!

El rubio miró hacia abajo y encogió sus hombros.

-No había hablado con ella meses atrás hasta apenas ayer…- se limitó Naruto a responder.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó ayer? - preguntó Lee.

-Nada importante…- le respondió el otro.

-No creo que no haya pasado nada, algo paso entre ustedes- interfirió Gai.

-Enserio, no ocurrió nada importante. Lo juro- Naruto se explicó lo más claro posible. –Nos encontramos por casualidad, ella me preguntó algo y al responderle, se fue.

\- ¿Cómo la viste? - preguntó Gai.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que mal… se veía desarreglada, también como si no hubiese dormido en días- Lee apretó su mandíbula al escuchar las palabras del rubio.

-Y…- Lee habló un poco ronco. - ¿Acaso le preguntaste que es lo que le ocurría?

Naruto no respondió por lo que hizo que Lee se desesperara más.

\- ¿La seguiste después de eso? - Naruto no volvió a decir algo. - ¿Acaso te importó como estaba?

El rubio nunca le respondería y viendo eso, Gai prefirió no decir nada más, aunque… Lee tenía mucho que expresar.

-Es por eso que no creo correcto contarte lo que le sucede- defendió Lee a Sakura. –Tu no estuviste cuando la encontré, no viste su rostro triste y llena de lodo… no estuviste para ella cuando te necesitaba. Y como diste a entender, ni siquiera te interesa realmente como se encuentra ahora.

\- ¡¿De qué demonios hablas, cejotas?!- el rubio comenzó a molestarse. - ¡Me importa más de lo que tú piensas!

Lee se quedó callado, se dispuso a empujar la silla de ruedas de su mentor e irse, pero sabía que no podía irse sin decirle algo.

-Me han pedido que no te dijera nada y al parecer metí la pata, si me pidieron eso será por algo grave que pasó entre ustedes- Naruto abrió lo más que pudo sus ojos. –No soy nada de Sakura-san para pedirte que no la visites, pero si deseas hacerlo, infórmale primero a Ino-chan para que le pregunte ella misma a Sakura-san.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Lee, Naruto- interfirió Gai.

\- ¡¿Y USTEDES QUIENES SON PARA DECIRME QUE NO PUEDO SABER DE ELLA?! ¡ES MI AMIGA! - gritó el rubio mientras sacaba un kunai y le apuntaba a Lee por lo que hizo que Hinata corriera hacia él.

\- ¡Naruto-kun! ¡Basta! - gritó la chica asustada a punto de llorar.

Hinata abrazó el torso de su novio mientras este la miraba con sorpresa y los cejones miraban la escena.

-Discúlpame, Hinata-san. Lamento que tuvieras que ver eso…- le dijo Lee.

\- ¡No te metas con mi novia también, cejotas! - le gritó Naruto mientras la chica comenzaba a llorar.

\- ¡Por favor, Naruto! - le rogó la chica.

\- ¡NARUTO! - le llamó la atención Gai. - ¡BASTA, MIRA COMO ESTÁ HINATA!

El rubio jamás le faltaría al respeto a alguien mayor que ha sido bueno con él desde la infancia y mucho menos alguien admirable como Gai. Naruto volteó a ver nuevamente a Hinata y su corazón se rompió en miles de pedazos, no quería lastimarla más.

Lentamente Naruto bajó su kunai y tocó las manos de su novia.

-Perdóname Hinata, vámonos de aquí…- la ayudó a reincorporarse y la cargó al estilo princesa mientras aun lloraba. –Si se van a comportar así, bien. No visitaré a Sakura-chan si tanto les molesta.

La pareja se fue de ahí dejando a Lee impactado y a Gai decepcionado.

\- ¿Por qué le has respondido así? - preguntó Gai a su discípulo. - ¡Fue algo sumamente estúpido, Lee!

-Lo lamento, Gai-sensei. Pero, me ganó el enojo- respondió cortante. –Cuando encontré a Sakura-san, no dejaba de repetir el nombre de Naruto…

No necesitó Gai más explicaciones para confirmar que la chica se encontraba así por Naruto.

-Olvida los pendientes de hoy, vamos con Kakashi- ordenó el hombre y Lee aceptó la idea.

 **Hospital de Konoha**

La mejor amiga de Sakura aún se encontraba meritando en el marco de la ventana mientras el tiempo pasaba lentamente y pensaba alguna estrategia para ayudar a la otra chica.

-Ino…- alguien la llamó y al identificar el dueño de esa voz, la rubia rápidamente se dio la media vuelta.

\- ¡Shikamaru! - gritó sorprendida al ver a su compañero de equipo junto a Temari, quien sus sospechas de noviazgo eran más fuertes que nunca.

Temari al no escuchar su nombre, hizo una mueca extraña.

-Venimos a ver a Sakura…- le informó Temari mientras Shikamaru asistió con la cabeza.

-En realidad ella viene a verla mientras que yo vengo a disculparme…- añadió el chico.

\- ¿Disculparte? ¡¿Tu?!- preguntó sorprendida la rubia. - ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?!

\- ¿No te lo ha dicho, verdad? - preguntó Temari. –No lo culpo, los únicos que lo sabemos es Sakura, Shikamaru y yo…

\- ¿Es algo grave? - preguntó Ino.

Shikamaru asistió con la cabeza y rápidamente le susurró a su compañera lo que había ocurrido. Ino al escuchar todo, se tapó la boca con sus manos y sintió sus ojos humedecerse.

-Sakura…- susurró dolida.

-Es por eso que hemos venido- le explicó Shikamaru. –Bueno, si es buen momento…

-Tsunade…Tsunade…- Ino no podía hablar, lo que le acababan de revelar le dolía.

Antes de romperse, Temari le tocó un hombro y le sonrió. Era la compañera de su novio… quiso decir, amigo y debía ser cortés.

-No vale la pena llorar, muéstrate fuerte ante Sakura- Ino miró un poco confundida a Temari, casi nunca la trataba del todo, pero esa vez sentía como si fuesen amigas desde hace tiempo.

Ino asistió con la cabeza y se limpió los ojos.

-Tsunade-sama debe revisarla antes de recibir visitas, pueden esperarla- Temari asistió con la cabeza mientras Shikamaru se acomodaba sus brazos detrás de su nuca.

-Que aburrido…- dijo el chico. –Pero esto no puede esperar…- se dirigió a tomar asiento junto con su acompañante.

Ino miró a Shikamaru y se limitó a sonreír. Era cierto que él perdía el interés rápidamente, pero ante pocas situaciones esto no era inconveniente.

 **ALDEA DE KONOHA, DOS AÑOS ATRÁS…**

Después de ver como Gai se alejaba y llamaba la atención. Sakura se quedó congelada mientras varias personas que iban pasando la miraron divertidos y hasta algunos rieron con la ya muy conocida actitud del hombre.

\- ¡¿Amor?!- se preguntó sonrojada y algo molesta.

Por impulso, ella miró hacia abajo mientras negaba con su cabeza. Tras pensarlo un poco, el acto del hombre al igual que los demás ya le había parecido algo gracioso. Un poco más tranquila, alzó la mirada y sonrió levemente.

-Debe ser la juventud…- bromeó para sí misma, se dio la media vuelta y regresó a trabajar.

Nadie alrededor y ni siquiera ella se percataron de algo importante, el cuarzo de la joven comenzó a brillar levemente de un tono rosado pálido.

* * *

 _De vez en cuando las estrellas se alinean_

 _Y un chico y una chica se conocen_

 _Pues el destino les tenía ese plan_

 _Será posible que…_

 _Tu y yo…_

 _¿Seamos esos afortunados?_

* * *

 **ALDEA DE KONOHA, EN LA ACTUALIDAD**

 **Habitación de Sakura**

Un ligero resplandor rosado la sacó de sus pensamientos y al saber de qué se trataba, negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que debería dejar de pensar en hombres ajenos…- susurró tratando de tomar todo como una broma.

Un ligero trueno la asustó e inconscientemente hizo que volteara a ver por la ventana.

 **Continuará…**

 **¿Y…? Sé que estuvo un poco largo el capítulo de hoy, pero juro que hice lo mejor posible para hacerlo interesante. Cada vez intento subir la presión de las cosas, ¿Les gustó el momento NaruHina? Espero que si :)**

 **Tengo pensado hacer el próximo capítulo exclusivo de recuerdos de Sakura hace dos años pues deseo meter algunas cosas leves de su novela (Sakura gaiden) y una que otra aventura NaruSaku para ver un poco más de sus sentimientos.**

 **Planeo que Sakura sienta más apego a Naruto lentamente, no quiero dar a entender que rápidamente se enamoró de él.**

 **Por cierto, espero que les haya gustado saber que hay un secreto muy grave entre los personajes, eso se revelará hasta que llegue a la actualidad.**

 **Dejen su humilde opinión en su review de hoy y espero encontrarlos en el próximo capítulo. Gracias por su espera.**

 **-Los ama, Luna-**


	7. Posibilidades

**¡Hola mis amores! Ya sé, no tengo perdón pues no me reporté en los últimos meses, pero ya saben las razones. En fin, quise actualizar antes de entrar a exámenes finales y no dejar pendientes, se los debo en verdad.**

 **Agradezco de todo corazón a:**

 **ShadowyWriter: Naruto y Hinata será una pareja que me interese mucho por escribir, me imagino que su relación es tierna y muy… ¿Inocente? Mientras que Lee, bueno yo misma admito que lo quise poner en una situación muy humana. Por ejemplo, cuando culpamos a alguien por lo que creemos que hizo o no, solo está preocupado por Sakura después se enterarán las cosas después de que ella hable con todos.**

 **Leonelj5: ¡Muchas gracias, mereces un tazón de ramen! Lamento bastante la demora, no es mi intención tardarme mucho :(**

 **A-Mundane-Girl: ¡Muchas gracias! Sí, creo que me pasé un poquitín al principio en poner esa situación tan deprimente de Sakura sin explicación, pero creo que muchos me lo pasaron por alto y les agradó. Me interesó hacerlo en líneas de tiempo diferentes para que se sintiera más el dolor de Sakura y poco a poco se comprenda como es que pasó de Sasuke a Naruto. Tampoco soy tan partidaria de las parejas SxS ni del NxH, pero lamentablemente estas se volvieron cannon. Mientras que lo de Temari y Shikamaru, bueno… si es algo por el cual yo también me pondría como Sakura. Gracias en verdad por tu review, me fue muy placentero. Te mando un tazón de ramen :D**

 **DanyStormborn01: ¡Paisanita mía! Al contrario, tu perdóname por no estar al corriente contigo. De hecho, he planeado actualizar todas las historias que pueda y durante mis exámenes ponerme al corriente con las historias que me faltan por leer, creo que eso me relaja un poco un día antes de determinado examen. Así que espera mi lluvia de reviews :D**

 **Angela y Ciel: ¡Vaya, dos chicas! Hola hola por allá. Bueno, he aquí la actualización. Perdónenme por la tardanza, espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

 **Liacc993: Lo único que puedo decir sobre lo de Shikamaru y Temari es que realmente si es muy delicado y algo… ¿Dramático? Sí, eso. ¡Gracias por tu review, espero que lo disfrutes!**

 **Y a los silenciosos del mal que tanto me apoyan con sus visitas, me pone muy feliz ver que esta u otra historia de mi repertorio son las más visitadas por mes. ¡Muchas gracias! Ahora sin sentimentalismos…**

 **¡Comenzamos!**

Estaba segura que si abría la ventana de su habitación entraría aire fresco con aroma preticor (1). Amaba ese olor, le hacía relajarse en su momento. Eso era, necesitaba aire fresco.

Sakura se levantó con mucho cuidado de su camilla, aunque Ino no se lo permitiese (No le habían cortado una pierna ni había perdido sangre, no era cosa grave. Cerda exagerada) y se dirigió a la ventana, al solo empujar un cristal esta se abrió y una pequeña ráfaga de viento movió sus cabellos.

-Sería perfecto si tuviera una silla…- susurró mientras relajaba su cuerpo.

Por suerte, acababa de recordar que, si había una en una esquina de la habitación, la buscó con rapidez y al encontrarla la arrastró hasta la ventana. Ahora sí, todo estaba perfecto.

Mientras el olor a humedad la tranquilizaba y sus pulmones absorbían aire fresco, Sakura de nueva cuenta sacó su cuarzo, pero esta vez se limitó a mirarlo… solamente lo sostuvo con fuerza mientras miraba hacia el exterior.

Si quisiera huir del lugar ahora le sería imposible, le asignaron una habitación del ¿segundo?... no, tal vez tercer o cuarto piso, pero, a fin de cuentas, la altura si que es algo peligrosa. No le quedó de otra que observar el movimiento de las copas de los escasos árboles y mirar con detalles como cada hoja bailaba velozmente. No había mucho que admirar además de que el cielo estaba completamente nublado haciéndolo de un color gris claro.

-Hace años que no llovía casi una semana entera…- se dijo sin humor. –Es probable que mamá cocine esas galletas de mantequilla que tanto ama papá para cuando regrese a casa…- recargó su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla. –Y papá querrá sacarme una sonrisa con sus tontos chistes que no tienen gracia.

Cruzó una pierna y continuó.

-Tal vez Ino cite a Sai para tomar algo, le cuente mi caso y él solo deducirá que es porque no supe controlar mis emociones, cosa que él aun no comprende del todo y se dispondrá a investigar en alguno que otro libro. Si le pido a ese idiota que cierre la boca y no le cuente a Naruto, es seguro que me haga caso… si no, la cerda se lo pedirá.

Sakura no estaba delirando, estaba segura de eso, pero al escucharse a ella misma las posibles cosas que sucederían después de que la dejaran irse… extrañamente la hacían sentirse mejor.

-Lee no dejará de visitarme y eso no me incomodaría. De hecho, le agradecería bastante. Tal vez pueda salir con él en estos días…- suspiró agradecida. –Kakashi tiene demasiado trabajo como para enterarse de mi incidente. Los niños se enterarán y se preocuparán por mí y es probable que también odien a Naruto, es mejor no entrar a detalles. No quiero que eso pase.

Naruto quiera o no ya estaba muy dentro de ella misma. En su trabajo, casa, agenda, días buenos y malos… en conclusión: En casi toda su vida. ¿Cono no podía pensar en él dentro de sus posibilidades?

-Y Naruto…- miró su cuarzo. –Tal vez se encuentre caminando tomado de la mano de Hinata mientras ambos disfrutan el clima, es posible que al idiota se le antoje un tazón de ramen y la invite a uno- un nudo se formó en su garganta, no era necesario hablar sobre el tema, pero no quería retenerlo más, quería desahogarse, aunque estuviera sola en la habitación. –Le acariciará el rostro con su mano vendada, la besará con ternura, le dirá cuantas veces pueda que le quiere y ambos se intercambiarán sonrisas. Eso y miles de cosas más hará sin pensar en mi mientras que yo estoy encerrada en una habitación de hospital sufriendo por él.

Si pudiera llorar, lo haría, pero su cuerpo ya no se lo permitía, le dolía la cabeza al solo intentarlo.

-Naruto…- susurró con voz quebrada. - ¿Por qué estoy llorando sola y tú no estás conmigo? Prometiste que esto nunca pasaría, prometiste que nunca iba a llorar por alguien nuevamente sola.

 **ALDEA DE KONOHA, DOS AÑOS ATRÁS...**

 **OTOÑO**

Debido a que el invierno se acerca, el clima cada vez se estaba volviendo más cambiante, la semana pasada el viento era helado y hubo pocas lluvias por lo que era necesario había vestirse con abrigo. Y ahora en la semana actual, el sol solo calentaba levemente pero no demasiado pues el ambiente era fresco pero soportable. Nada fuera de lo particular de otoño. Los paisajes verdes comenzaban a opacarse transformando los árboles en colores cálidos y los atardeceres en obras de arte, ni se diga de las imágenes de la luna.

Tras analizar muchos casos y pedir opiniones a expertos durante los últimos meses, una nueva oportunidad para ayudar a los más necesitados había surgido y solo necesitaba el apoyo de alguien para poner en marcha su plan.

Sakura aprovechó su día libre, guardó carpetas con múltiples papeles cada una en una bolsa de mano de color rojo cereza y detalles blancos, se colocó un ligero abrigo verde y salió deprisa hacia la residencia de aquella persona que le ayudaría y justamente estaba abriendo la puerta de su hogar para recibirla.

\- ¡Naruto, necesito hablar contigo de algo importante! - se limitó a saludarlo al ver que el chico seguía en pijama y con cara de pocos amigos.

-Sakura-chan, ¿No pudiste esperar hasta más tarde? - preguntó mientras se rascaba el… ¿trasero? Ah no, era su espalda.

-No, no podía- negó la cabeza algo malhumorada.

Naruto suspiró y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

-No tardaré mucho…- le comentó la chica ahora sonriente.

Naruto la miró seriamente, sus ojos se veían algo irritados. ¿En verdad no sentía compasión por él? A él no le quedó de otra que cerrar la puerta tras de ella y tomar asiento en su pequeño comedor junto a ella.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó mientras bostezaba.

-Bueno…- miró hacia el suelo buscando las palabras adecuadas. –En realidad Naruto…- volteó a verlo tiernamente. –Te necesito…

El rubio no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y escuchando. Sakura se miraba tan tierna y con esas palabras, ¿Quién necesitaba dormir?

\- ¡¿Ahora?!- preguntó sorprendido.

Ella asistió con la cabeza mientras llevaba sus manos a las rodillas.

\- ¡¿Aquí?!- señaló el piso, Sakura volvió a asistir. –Bueno, antes que nada, Sakura-chan…- se sonrojó un poco y se llevó una mano a la nuca mientras soltaba una risita dejando sorprendida a la chica. –Quiero que sepas que nunca te vi de esa manera tan caliente y por el momento me parece incorrecto que tengamos… bueno, tú ya sabes, ¿Por qué no nos permitimos salir primero y luego no sé, pensar mejor las cosas…?

Sakura abrió de golpe sus ojos y después le brindó un puñetazo al rubio en la cabeza.

\- ¡BAKA! - gritó furiosa y muy sonrojada. - ¡ME REFERIA A UN ASUNTO DEL HOSPITAL!

Naruto se agachó adolorido mientras se sobaba su cabeza.

\- ¡Perdóname Sakura-chan, no quise ofenderte! - sin levantarse, rápidamente el chico se arrodilló ante ella mientras juntaba sus manos. - ¡Perdona mi mente pervertida, el ero-sennin tiene toda la culpa! - Sakura rápido comprendió que se refería a Jiraiya.

-Ya, ya. No pasa nada- la chica lo obligó a levantarse, arrastró la silla que él había usado y la puso frente a ella. –Solo escucha atentamente lo que te contaré, ¿De acuerdo? - le dio unos golpecitos al asiento con la palma de su mano indicándole que tomara asiento.

El rubio asistió con una gran sonrisa y obedeció a la chica.

-Veras, era de esperarse que durante la cuarta guerra se perdieran bastantes vidas…- comenzó a explicarle con un nudo en la garganta, el recuerdo de los padres de Shikamaru e Ino y de Neji llegaron a su mente. –Bueno, el punto es que…- se mordió un labio, no sabía cómo explicarle la situación, para ella era algo delicado.

-Tranquila, estoy contigo…- le comentó tiernamente Naruto mientras le ponía una mano en uno de sus hombros y Sakura lo miraba sorprendida. Después de unos segundos ella asistió con la cabeza.

-Como te decía…- Naruto retiró su mano. –Debido a las pérdidas de la guerra, algunos niños quedaron huérfanos de un padre o de ambos y esto les ha afectado bastante psicológicamente- el rubio rápidamente miró preocupado a Sakura, se sentía un poco identificado con ellos. -Cuando vi que habían más de dos niños que estaban en ese estado, no deje de pensar en ti… Naruto. Y es por eso que quiero brindarles toda la ayuda posible para que salgan adelante, como me hubiese gustado ayudarte en el pasado.

Él la miró seriamente por lo que comenzó a dudar si había ofendido de alguna forma a su amigo. Naruto se levantó de su asiento y le dio la espalda. Sakura se sorprendió ante tal acción y antes de que tomara cartas en el asunto, él comenzó a hablar.

\- ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? - preguntó con voz apagada.

Ella tragó en seco y decidió ignorar la situación para responderle lo más claro posible.

-Les propuse a Kakashi-sensei y a Tsunade-sama en abrir una institución para brindarles techo, terapias y un nuevo aspecto de la vida y si se requiere, tal vez una nueva familia. Ellos aceptaron mientras yo me hiciera cargo de las investigaciones y demás…- miró sus manos mientras sonreía. –Naruto, quiero que cada uno de esos niños vuelva a sonreír e intenten ser mejores cada día. Quiero que reciban amor y ayuda cuando más lo necesitan…

-Sakura…- la llamó Naruto en voz baja.

-Quiero que sean como tú, que a pesar de todo lo que pasaste… nunca dejaste de sonreír para los demás. Tal vez podrías hablar con ellos en alguna ocasión, ser su ejemplo a seguir y todo eso. Me harías muy feliz si…

\- ¡Sakura! - la llamó en un tono fuerte mientras la tomaba de sus hombros.

Ella volteó a verlo asustada y después sus manos que sostenían sus hombros, ¿Acaso se había ofendido?

-Si dije algo que te molestó, perdóname…- bajó su mirada asustada mientras sentía como su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente. –No quise ofenderte…

-Sakura, mírame…- le pidió y alzó el mentón de la chica haciendo que ella por primera vez sintiera una sensación agradable a la altura de su pecho. Era como una calidez agradable y un tanto excitante.

Naruto la miró fijamente a los ojos y permaneció unos segundos así haciendo que la respiración de Sakura se agitara. He ahí la misma situación, otra vez ella se perdió en la profundidad de los ojos zafiro del chico.

De un segundo a otro sintió como su sangre se iba hasta sus pies y comenzaba a sentir que temblaba, ¿Acaso Naruto la estaba intimidando? Nunca había sentido algo así con él.

\- "Naruto, tu…"- pensó mientras esa desconocida sensación crecía en su pecho. In que ambos se percataran por culpa de la ropa de la chica, aquel cuarzo rosado que colgaba de su cuello comenzó a brillar levemente.

No pudo evitarlo, miró los labios del chico y evitó morderse los suyos para evitar confusiones. Las manos de Naruto se sentían tan cálidas y reconfortantes, algo que nunca sintió con las frías y delgadas manos de Sasuke.

Sin verlo venir, rápidamente el chico la atrajo hacia él y le brindó un fuerte abrazo dejándola sorprendida.

-Sakura-chan…- susurró con voz quebrada mientras pegaba su rostro al cabello rosado de la chica. –Gracias…

No sabía cómo reaccionar, Naruto la estaba abrazando fuertemente como si no la hubiese visto por mucho tiempo o como si se tratase de un tema un poco más sentimental. Con sus manos algo temblorosas, Sakura trató de corresponderle suavemente su abrazo.

-Gracias por pensar en ellos…- juraría por la voz Naruto que estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar, debió haber tocado un tema muy delicado para él.

-Naruto…- susurró e inmediatamente se levantó para abrazarlo con más fuerza y cerraba fuertemente sus ojos.

Aunque fuera por un corto tiempo, para ella los segundos se pasaron lentamente… era satisfactoriamente sentirlos de esta forma. Con sus manos pellizcó la ropa del rubio y comenzó a llorar levemente estaba recordando el motivo principal que la impulsaba a crear el proyecto.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _-Mamá, ¿Por qué no ayudamos a ese niño? - le preguntó una pequeña niña a su madre mientras le tiraba de su kimono y veían a un niño rubio con la cabeza hacia abajo y llorando._

 _-Es peligroso- respondió de forma prepotente la mujer mientras le jalaba la manita a su hija. –Ni se te ocurra acercártele, Sakura._

 _La niña miró de manera desaprobatoria a su madre y después volteó a ver una vez más a aquel niño._

 _\- ¡Vámonos…! - le ordenó la mujer haciendo escandalo mientras comenzaba a caminar llevándose a rastras a la pequeña._

 _Sakura volteó hacia atrás mientras caminaba y para su sorpresa, el niño alzó la cabeza y rápidamente su mirada se posó en la pequeña. La peli rosa optó por despedirse de él con una manita, pero su madre al ver tal acción la jaló más fuerte mientras el otro dejaba de llorar… alguien se había interesado en él._

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

\- ¡Naruto! - lo llamó entre lágrimas. - ¡Perdóname! - dijo mientras su amigo se quedaba quieto, esto no se lo esperaba. - ¡Sé que no puedo cambiar el pasado, pero con esto siento que con esto estoy compensando una pequeña parte…!

-Sakura…- la interrumpió. –Tu no debes disculparte. Con tomarme en cuenta en cosas importantes en tu vida me basta. Gracias de nuevo.

La chica sonrió, se limpió sus lágrimas y se separó lentamente de él. Naruto era demasiado para ella, se sentía afortunada en tenerlo a su lado para todo, aunque no le pudiera corresponder sus sentimientos.

Por su parte, él solo pudo regalarle una leve risa mientras aún tenía sus ojos vidriosos, tal vez se ahorró las lágrimas por ella.

\- ¿Quieres ir a comer ramen? - preguntó el ninja con una sonrisa y voz calmada. –Yo invito…

Ella lo miró divertida y soltó una pequeña risita.

-Pero aún es muy temprano para eso…- negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía y se seguía limpiando la cara con una de sus mangas.

-Bueno…- él giró sus ojos. –No he comido ramen desde días y me hubiera gustado compartirte uno mientras me explicas tu plan…

Sakura sonrió y después tomó su bolsa. Esta actitud tranquila y madura de Naruto le encantaba.

-De acuerdo, haremos lo que quieras solo por hoy- sonrió tiernamente y el chico al verla se sonrojó levemente.

\- "Pero que tierno…"- pensó muy sonriente la chica.

\- ¡SI! - gritó eufórico el chico mientras saltaba emocionado. - ¡Sakura-chan tendrá otra cita conmigo! ¡Falta poco para que nos casemos!

Sakura automáticamente soltó otra risita y de un segundo a otro ya se encontraba golpeando a Naruto.

\- ¡BAKA! - gritó molesta mientras el chico salía volando por el impacto. - ¡¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE LE QUITAS LO SERIO A TODO?!

Naruto se estrelló contra una pared y se quejó por el impacto. Tan rápido como pudo se incorporó adolorido mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Sakura-chan…- susurró quejándose.

\- ¡Anda! ¡No me dejes esperando! - le ordenó en tono severo.

Naruto frunció el ceño y se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse a su cuarto para cambiarse.

-Mujeres…- Naruto se fue susurrando algo molesto.

\- ¡NARUTO! - le llamó la atención la chica.

-Ya voy…- le respondió de mala gana el otro.

Cuando la peli rosa se quedó sola, también se dio la media vuelta y embonó una gran sonrisa. Se había quitado un peso de encima, aquel recuerdo amargo que no les gustaba cargar en su corazón… ahora este había sido remplazado con lo que acababa de ocurrir: aquel tierno abrazo entre ambos, sus comentarios y hasta lágrimas.

También valía la pena recordar como si fuera una fotografía los ojos de Naruto, desde aquella noche del festival no dejaba de admitir lo mucho que le estaban gustando…

\- "Los ojos de Sasuke-kun no tienen fondo ni vida y los de Naruto…"- comenzó a pensar, pero al reaccionar, puso cara de enfado.

\- ¡¿En qué demonios piensas, Sakura?!- se auto regañó.

\- ¡¿Dijiste algo?!- preguntó Naruto desde su habitación.

\- ¡Nada! - mintió rápidamente. - ¡Apúrate!

\- ¡Como ordenes! - respondió el otro con tono divertido.

Esto ya le preocupaba, ¿Desde cuándo se fijaba en los ojos de algún chico que no fuera Sasuke? No, tenía que seguir siéndole fiel a él y esperarlo hasta su regreso.

\- "Solo espero que no tardes mucho, Sasuke-kun…"- pensó tras un suspiro.

 **Continuará…**

 **El preticor es el nombre que se le da al aroma a "tierra mojada", "tierra húmeda", etc.**

 **A mi parecer he hecho este capítulo algo corto, pero no tan malo, de eso estoy segura. Como mencioné, quise meter algunas cosas de la novela de Sakura, pero con un toque diferente. Planeo terminar la etapa "Otoño" hasta el capítulo 9 o 10 aprox. Pues quiero irme un poco más deprisa, todavía falta mucho que contar además de la otra parte de la historia ya estando ubicados en a actualidad…**

 **Como es de esperarse, también en los próximos capítulos se enfocarán un poco en la relación de Sakura con Sasuke y menciones de Hinata. Les aseguro que estarán algo profundos (Habló la que aún no tiene nada de eso escrito, no le crean).**

 **Agradezco nuevamente su paciencia y les agradecería de todo corazón su humilde opinión en su review de hoy. Espero verlos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **-Los ama, Luna-**


	8. El cuarzo que brilla debajo de la ropa

**¡Hola mis amores! Lamento no haber actualizado desde el año pasado, lo iba a hacer, pero borré casi todo el capítulo por que no fue del todo mi agrado. Ayer lo iba a subir, pero hubo otro inconveniente… cumplí 20 años (por si desean felicitarme, son bienvenidos) y solo tuve oportunidad de actualizar una historia. Estoy tan contenta de haber escrito una vez más un capítulo de esta historia, me alegra saber que cada vez toma mas popularidad. ¡Gracias!**

 **Agradezco de todo corazón a:**

 **Leonelj5: Ya que estamos hablando con sinceridad, yo también tuve que leer la historia pues olvidé hacia donde quería llevar la historia. Me siento algo mal por actualizar con capítulos cortos, pero estoy tratando que sean algo intensos para dejar buen sabor de boca. Gracias por tu paciencia.**

 **DarthMC: ¡JAJAJA! ¡Lo lamento bastante! :c Tardaré algo, pero no pienso dejar la historia, ya quiero terminarla en cierto punto y hasta pensé cortar la historia y no meter ciertas cosas que planeaba poner, pero después me convencí que esta historia sería mediocre si le pongo un final forzado así tan pronto. Ya vendrá acción y otros sucesos fuera del hospital. ¡Lo juro!**

 **ShadowyWriter: El capítulo pasado y este han sido mis favoritos, les he puesto mucho empeño y sentimiento. Espero que lo disfrutes :)**

 **Andreszero: ¡Hey! ¡Gracias de todo corazón! Que bueno que te esté gustando esta historia y espero verte por aquí más seguido.**

 **Y a los silenciosos del mal que tiene un buen trabajo como ninjas. Los amo :***

 **¡Comenzamos!**

Ella sopló con delicadeza la pasta de ramen que mantenía entre los palillos mientras Naruto hablaba algo emocionado con el dueño del Ichiraku Ramen. Cuando creyó que la pasta ya debía estar tibia, la comió gustosa.

-Me alegra escuchar con tus propias palabras lo que sentiste en el festival- comentó Teuchi entre risas. –Y como no te di nada toma estas órdenes como cuenta de la casa.

\- ¡¿Enserio?! ¡Gracias! - gritó eufórico Naruto mientras Sakura lo miraba tiernamente.

No sabía de qué tanto hablaban, pero quiso mostrar algo de interés, apoyó su codo izquierdo en la barra y apoyó su cabeza sobre su mano mientras que con la derecha revolvía un poco el ramen para enfriarlo.

-Hace mucho que no te veía por aquí, Sakura-chan- Ayame apareció frente a ella mientras la peli rosa fijaba la mirada en ella.

-Sí, creo que no pasaba por aquí antes de que comenzara la cuarta guerra- volteó a verla y le dedicó una sonrisa. –Tuve muchas cosas que hacer antes de irnos…

-Me imagino. De hecho, escuché que no solo fuiste de gran ayuda en el área médica sino también en el campo de batalla.

Sakura se sonrojó un poco, desde que habían regresado no paraba de escuchar lo genial que peleó Naruto, la gran ayuda que brindó Sasuke y como ambos al juntar sus fuerzas se volvieron imparables.

Pero, ¿Ella? Si, solo al principio escuchó que se había vuelto una de las ninjas más poderosas y que había superado a su maestra después todo se enfocó a Naruto y entre susurros en Sasuke.

\- ¡La kunoichi más fuerte de Konoha! - gritó la hija del dueño mientras cerraba sus puños y comenzaba a lanzar puñetazos al aire. - ¡Haruno Sakura! ¡La mujer puño!

La peli rosa comenzó a reírse mientras se llevaba la atención de los chicos. Naruto sonrió ampliamente mientras que el dueño del local sonreía mientras negaba con la cabeza, su hija se había emocionado de tal grado que se veía algo ridícula.

-Me gusta el apodo "Mujer puño"- comentó bromeando Sakura. –Gracias.

-Pues a mí me gusta más "La kunoichi más fuerte de Konoha"- interfirió Naruto mientras Sakura se sonrojaba aún más. - ¡Así seríamos la pareja más fuerte de Konoha!

Sakura abrió de golpe sus ojos e inmediatamente puso una mano sobre la espalda del rubio. Esto les llamó la atención a los demás.

-Eres muy gracioso… Naruto- comentó la chica con voz gruesa, daba algo de miedo.

Naruto volteó a verla muy sonriente y antes de que comentara algo más, Sakura le propinó un manotazo a su espalda.

\- ¡Sakura-chan! - se quejó el chico mientras enderezaba su espalda y sus ojos se volvían vidriosos.

La chica y su padre solo optaron por reírse de la pareja, hace tiempo que no se les veía de este modo por ahí.

Después de charlar un poco más sobre la guerra y terminar con su comida, ambos agradecieron a la familia y se retiraron del lugar.

Tras explicarle a Naruto sus planes mientras caminaban, pedirle que la acompañara al hospital para presentarle alguno que otro niño, encontrarse a Sai e Ino, ir a comer con ellos y pasar el rato; el tiempo pasó volando. No cabía duda, disfrutó bastante el día.

Mientras atardecía y caminaban sin rumbo alguno por el paisaje anaranjado, Sakura miró de reojo a Naruto quien miraba hacia adelante. Ante sentir la mirada de la chica, Naruto volteó a verla.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Sakura-chan? - preguntó sonriente.

-Nada- respondió seca.

Naruto de un segundo a otro la miró sorprendido y antes de que le comentara algo, Sakura desvió la mirada. Al ver que el parque no quedaba muy lejos de ahí, ella misma decidió pasar un rato a solas con su amigo en este.

Cuando Haruno vio que el lugar estaba desierto, inmediatamente se apresuró en sentarse en un columpio causado ternura por parte de Uzumaki.

Una vez sentada, la peli rosa miró como se acercaba el rubio y le indicó que se sentara en el columpio vecino, pero Naruto rechazó la oferta. En cambio, él lentamente se puso de cuclillas frente a Sakura y esta asombrada se aferró a las cadenas del juego.

Naruto le sonrió mientras la miraba fijamente. Sakura una vez más se perdió en el mar azul de los ojos de su amigo. Tan profundos, tan llenos de vida. Una sensación extraña se sintió en sus piernas y que lentamente iba subiendo hasta su abdomen. ¿Tendría algún problema de circulación?

\- ¿Qué tanto me miras, idiota? - preguntó la chica incomoda.

El chico soltó una risita y después negó con la cabeza.

-Sakura-chan, tengo que comentarte algo…- acercó lentamente su prótesis vendada al rostro de la chica.

\- "Naruto…"- pensó apenada mientras cerraba sus ojos con todas sus fuerzas.

Al sentir el tacto de su prótesis, de nuevo esa sensación extraña apareció, pero con más fuerza. Sentir como Naruto acariciaba su mejilla con su pulgar le hizo sentir ahora un calor extraño en el pecho, era tan acogedora la sensación que no quería que terminara. Nunca algún chico le había tocado el rostro de esa manera… bueno, lo de Sasuke solo fue un toque en la frente, pero eso se quedaba muy corto a lo que le estaba haciendo Uzumaki.

-Listo…- le comentó mientras retiraba su mano. -Tenías una mancha de cerdo agridulce. Ahora sé por qué Ino se burlaba de ti.

Sakura abrió de golpe sus ojos, ¡QUE TONTA SE SENTÍA! No tenía el valor para mirar a Naruto fijamente, había pensado algo incorrecto con él… ¿Qué hubiese sentido Sasuke si se enterase lo que acababa de ocurrir?

\- "Probablemente nada…"- pensó tristemente mientras bajaba la mirada llevándose la atención de Naruto.

-Sakura-chan…- la llamó.

-Naruto, ¿Crees que volverá Sasuke? - rompió la atmosfera no "tierna".

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Él dijo que nos volveríamos a ver! - la tomó de los hombros. - ¡Tu confía en él!

-Es que, me estoy dando cuenta que me es muy difícil esperar.

Si, tras ese comentario quiso ser honesta con ella misma. Lo sabía, sabía que si Sasuke se tardaba aún más pronto crecería una necesidad egoísta que tal vez quisiera aliviar con Naruto.

-Sakura, no pienses en ello. Sé egoísta, piensa en ti y en nadie más.

Si dejara de pensar en Sasuke, es seguro que pensaría en Naruto. Sin ambos ella está perdida, con alguno de ellos se siente incompleta: Con Sasuke siente que le falta ser correspondida y con Naruto la seriedad que tanto le gusta. La vida es complicada, ella es complicada pero el amor les gana a ambos aspectos.

Lo acababa de decidir, si quería esperar tranquilamente a Sasuke, tenía que alejar el amor incondicional que Naruto siempre le ha profesado. El rubio merece todo el amor del mundo, ella por el momento no se lo podía dar, pero Hinata sí.

-Tú tienes suerte, Naruto…- susurró molesta. –Tienes a Hinata cerca y no le pones atención…

Naruto se sonrojó al escuchar esas palabras, Hinata no es un tema de conversación usual ni tampoco tan cómodo de hablar. Sabe que lo ama, sabe que ella lo espera, pero, ¿Qué quiere que haga al respecto Sakura? No siente lo mismo por ella a comparación de lo que sintió por su mejor amiga anteriormente.

-Venga, estamos hablando de Sasuke no de Hinata- le remarcó seriamente.

-Pero ella te quiere…- le explicó mientras ahora si se dignaba a verlo a la cara.

Mientras más lejos tenga a Naruto en el aspecto sentimental, estará a salvo. Además, le estaba haciendo un favor a Hinata.

-Sakura, olvida eso y concéntrate en lo que te estoy pidiendo- le regañó.

-Pero…- antes de llevarle la contra, Naruto puso ambas manos en las piernas de la chica. Quería su atención, se le veía obvia la intención.

-Espera a Sasuke si quieres, sufre si lo deseas. Yo ya puse de mi parte para ayudarte, pero sigues en lo mismo.

-Naruto, yo no…- se quedó muda.

Naruto la obligó a ponerse de pie y la tomó de las manos. Vaya, eso sí que la tomó por sorpresa.

-Dime, ¿Qué quieres de mí? - le preguntó seriamente.

\- ¡Idiota! ¡¿A qué viene esto?!- preguntó sonrojada.

-Sakura, yo no te estoy dando tiempo de vida para que te sigas lastimando así. ¿Sabes que te estimo y quiero lo mejor para ti? ¡¿LO SABES, VERDAD?!

-Lo sé…- sintió ganas de llorar.

-No llores. No vale la pena- se aferró más a las manos de la joven. –Hazme un solo favor, haz lo que quieras y sientas que te hará sentir bien, pero… no dañes lo que hemos formado.

Su corazón se detuvo, su pecho quemaba, las piernas le temblaban y el ambiente se volvió pesado.

\- "NO NO, TU DEBES ESTÁR CON HINATA"- pensó molesta.

-Te quiero, te estimo, te admiro y te temo en ocasiones, Sakura-chan- susurró dulcemente mientras ella lo miraba sorprendida. –Eres y serás una parte importante de mi vida. Tu alegría me llena, no lo olvides jamás.

Su respiración comenzó a hacerse cortada, si Naruto seguía no sabía que podía ocurrirle.

-Sé más fuerte de lo que ya eres, llora por cosas que en verdad valgan la pena- se mordió un labio mientras Sakura ni siquiera podía parpadear. –A Sasuke seguro le gustaría verte más fuerte e independiente en cuanto regrese. Tal vez te vea igual o más hermosa, como yo siempre te he visto.

-Naruto…- ahora fue ella quien se aferró de las manos de él.

Uzumaki no continuó, ni ella se molestó en hacerlo. Ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos al igual que él a ella.

Deseaba con todo su corazón corresponderlo, sabía que pudo haberlo hecho, pero estaba Sasuke y Hinata de por medio. Lo quiere demasiado, lo necesita y lo piensa en muchas ocasiones, Naruto está más en su cabeza durante el día y cuando está sola en su habitación de noche piensa en Uchiha.

Quiere que sea feliz, no quiere que por siempre se sienta comprometido con ella… quiere que lo amen como nadie más en el mundo. Si llegase a pasar, sacrificaría su tiempo juntos por momentos hermosos y románticos que él pueda pasar con alguien que le corresponda. He ahí Hinata.

-Naruto…- susurró mientras le sonreía y no despegaba la mirada.

-Sakura…- le respondió. Soltó sus manos y pasó las suyas por los blancos brazos de la chica.

\- "¿ME QUERRÁ BESAR?"- gritó a todo pulmón asustada Ineer Sakura. –"¡NARUTO, NO LO HAGAS!"

Las manos de Naruto se detuvieron en los bíceps de Sakura y la atrajo hacia él lentamente.

\- "¡BUENO, SI LO VAS A HACER HAZLO BIEN! ¡ES MI PRIMER BESO Y NO QUIERO QUE SEA UN ASCO!"- Inner Sakura le exigió a Naruto mientras la peli rosa se cerraba sus ojos y esperaba el beso.

Lo que siguió a continuación si fue un beso, si fue dulce y orgullosamente seguro, pero no se lo dio en la boca… si no en la frente. Naruto besó tiernamente la frente de Sakura mientras ella abría sus ojos sorprendida mientras el suave viento movía sus cabellos.

Que calor tan placentero sentía en su pecho, otra vez. Con ambas manos, Naruto acarició los bíceps de Sakura y después dio un paso hacia atrás para darle espacio.

\- ¿Te veo mañana? - le preguntó este, pero ella negó con la cabeza por lo que él bajó la mirada tristemente. –Bueno, ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

-No te preocupes, acabo de acordarme que tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas de chicas…- se excusó.

-Bueno, ya sabes dónde buscarme. Te veo luego- le sonrió tiernamente y se fue por su lado.

Muy confundida y algo mareada, Sakura tomó asiento en su columpio y apoyó sus brazos sobre sus piernas.

\- ¿Qué le pasa últimamente? - se preguntó mientras lo veía alejarse. –Más bien que me pasa a mi…

Una vez más, sintió ese extraño calor en su pecho. Cundo bajó la mirada, se percató que algo rosado brillaba debajo de su ropa.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - susurró mientras sacaba el cuarzo. –Está… brillando- se dijo sorprendida.

Lo sintió en su mano, el cristal producía un calor leve y brillaba hermoso. Estaba incrementando su nivel de chakra por cierta razón…

-No puede ser…- se quejó con voz quebrada. –No me te puedes hacer esto, Sakura. Naruto es de Hinata y tú los ayudarás a juntarlos- cerró su puño y apretó con fuerza el cuarzo que aun producía calor. –Así debió de ser desde un principio: Naruto y Hinata, juntos.

* * *

Chico, estoy muy asustada

Y hasta aquí he llegado

Ya no engañamos a nadie.

No quiero perderme, pero estoy muy asustada

Pero no es el amor lo que me hace permanecer aquí

Y no es lo que tú quieres oír.

* * *

 **ALDEA DE KONOHA, EN LA ACTUALIDAD**

 **VERANO**

 **Parque de Konoha**

Estaba apenado, sumamente apenado. Hinata no debió ver esta faceta de él, ella no tiene la culpa. Tras pelear con Lee y preocupar a su novia, Naruto optó por llevársela al parque para que ambos hablaran un momento. No sería sobre Sakura, no haría el problema más grande.

El rubio dejó que la chica tomara asiento en un columpio y después él se colocó frente a ella.

-Hinata- la llamó, pero ella optó por mirar hacia otro lado. –Perdóname…

Ella por fin lo miró y antes de responderle algo Naruto continuó.

-No debí gritarle al cejotas y menos frente a ti.

-No te preocupes por ello, Naruto-kun. Hay cosas más importantes en que pensar ahora.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? - la tomó de las manos.

La chica se sonrojó levemente y miró hacia su izquierda, parecía que lo que estaba a punto de decirle no era fácil para ella.

-Creo que ya sabes a lo que me refiero- respondió la chica aún más sonrojada.

Naruto sonrió y le depositó un beso, Hinata se veía muy tierna en esta faceta de sonrojo.

-No te preocupes, ya está hablado. Solo falta planearlo con calma- sonrió.

La chica de los ojos perla asistió con la cabeza y después miró a los ojos a su novio.

-Naruto-kun, ¿Sabes cuánto te amo?

Antes de que él chico ahora sonrojado respondiera, la pelinegra se le adelantó.

-Te amo de tal grado que tus problemas no me dejan dormir y pues…

\- ¡¿De qué estás hablando, Hinata?!

Ella mostró una mirada triste y vacía, estaba enamorada pero no tonta.

-Naruto-kun, no puedo seguir así, quiero y necesito que arregles las cosas con Sakura-san- Naruto abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo y soltó las manos de Hinata.

\- ¡¿Tú también?!- gritó furioso mientras se levantaba. - ¡Me lleva! - le dio la espalda mientras llevaba sus manos a la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué le pasó a Sakura-san? - preguntó preocupada mientras se levantaba. –O más bien, ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?

\- ¡NADA! - le gritó furioso mientras volteaba a verla.

La joven se llevó sus manos a la boca y miró asustada a su novio. Esto no le gustaba para nada, Naruto nunca había sido así con ella.

Naruto al reaccionar, fue corriendo hacia ella y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Hinata era lo más preciado para él ahora, ¿Por qué era un idiota con ella? Ella por su parte derramó unas lágrimas y correspondió el abrazo lo mejor que pudo.

-Es mi culpa que Sakura-chan esté así. Fui peor con ella a comparación de Sasuke- susurró el chico mientras la otra escuchaba como voz comenzaba a quebrarse.

-Naruto-kun…

-Yo la amaba Hinata, la amaba más que nada en este mundo.

-Naruto-kun, ¿Cuándo la dejaste ir aun la amabas? - concluyó la otra.

Naruto no respondió, no tenía el valor para continuar pues ya se imaginaba que tan incómodo debe ser para Hinata escuchar todas estas palabras.

 **En otro lugar…**

Una figura femenina quien ocultaba su identidad gracias a una capucha se encontraba caminando lentamente dentro del bosque mientras cojeaba. Se le escuchaba la respiración agitada y que tosía una que otra vez. Debía estar herida y tenía días en este estado.

-Ayúdenlas…- susurró con voz quebrada mientras seguía cogiendo. –Ayúdenlas, por favor…

 **Continuará…**

 **Durante la semana previa a mi cumpleaños y ayer 3 de febrero me la he pasado muy bien hablando de la inspiración, las cosas y problemas con un chico que me gustaba se arreglaron y hemos vuelto a hablar poco a poco después de mucho tiempo (hasta me llamó y visitó en mi cumpleaños).**

 **Como muchos de ustedes mis amores, conozco el camino que Sakura debe estar pasando en esta historia y el dolor que sufre. Todos cometemos errores, escogemos caminos que no debimos tomar y este capítulo lo representa perfectamente: Haruno decidió venderse la idea de que Naruto debe estar con Hinata y actualmente está llorando por Uzumaki.**

 **Me da gusto escribir con mucho cariño esta historia y que nos volvamos a reencontrar este 2017 que espero esté lleno de buenos capítulos y experiencias. Los quiero y gracias. Hasta el próximo y cuídense.**

 **-Los ama, Luna-**


	9. Los cuarzos no mienten

**¡Hola mis amores! Bueno, primero que nada, resolveré unas dudas que me comentaron sobre esta historia:**

 ***En la época actual todos los personajes tienen la apariencia que se les mostró en "The last" (Con excepción de Sakura por su depresión).**

 ***La historia es tanto NaruSaku como NaruHina, habrá escenas de ambas parejas y personalmente deseo respeto para esta historia, los personajes y especialmente a mi quien soy quien se las comparto :)**

 ***Como lo verán en este capítulo, tendré que cambiar de clasificación de la historia.**

 **Bueno, son dudas que surgieron y me las mandaron, muchos de ustedes ya les quedaba claro esto, pero no tiene nada de malo aclarar.**

 **Agradezco de todo corazón a:**

 **Guest: ¡Hey, gracias! Si me la pasé muy bien ese día. He aquí la actualización, que la disfrutes :)**

 **A-Mundane-Girl: ¡Gracias por tu felicitación! No te preocupes, también suelo ser despistada. En sí, yo aún no quedo muy satisfecha con la relación de Sakura con Sasuke, pero si tanto le gusta estar sola y andar extrañándolo en el manga, pues ni modo T.T Aunque sí, me hubiera gustado que recibiera tanto amor que deseaba por parte de alguien mas y que ese alguien fuera correspondido (cof cof, Naruto). Ah, lo del final aquí mismo te resolveré tu duda… lo quise poner en suspenso ese asunto. Espero verte pronto por aquí :)**

 **Asmita: No te disculpes, me gustó saber tu opinión y créeme, tardé un poco en aceptar el final que le dieron al manga. En lo personal, a mí nunca me gustaba Hinata pues en el pasado me recordaba a mí misma: soy muy tímida, me sonrojo por todo y suelo tartamudear por vergüenza y me disgustaba bastante encontrarme con un personaje que se me asimilara bastante. Por eso me gustan más las heroínas fuertes, de carácter y cosas así (en gustos se rompen géneros). Después supe aceptarme y después a Hinata y actualmente es uno de mis personajes favoritos, me gusta en verdad. La respeto bastante y trato de escribirla como ese ella realmente, nunca poniéndola como villana. Es novia de Naruto y la quiere, me agrada escribir sobre su relación en la historia. Respeto su relación pero me quedo con el NaruSaku.**

 **Eres el primer lector a quien le dejo un review largo, estamos a mano. Tú me diste tu opinión y yo te doy la mía.**

 **Wineny: Cada vez trato de dar más pistas del porqué, solo puedo decir que hasta ahora hay dos razones y una de ellas está muy claro en los capitulo. Después las diré ampliamente, pero si son algo deprimentes ;( ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **vampireyuuki14: ¡Exacto! Lento pero seguro, muchas gracias por tu review y créeme que mejoraré la historia para que te agrade muchísimo más. Gracias por tu felicitación y espero verte por aquí :)**

 **Y a los silenciosos del mal :***

 **¡Comenzamos!**

* * *

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Este capítulo contiene una situación NaruSaku algo subida de tono (no es Lemon, pervertidos), se recomienda discreción._

* * *

 **ALDEA DE KONOHA, EN LA ACTUALIDAD**

 **VERANO**

Gracias a la lluvia que se aproximaba, el sol se ocultó y todo paisaje perdió color. Para evitar preocupaciones de su padre, Hinata invitó a Naruto pasar el resto del día en su hogar. No sería la primera vez que iría, en realidad la mayoría de las veces se la pasaba ahí por órdenes del líder del clan Hyuga. Era obvio, quería mantenerlo bien vigilado pues es su hija, a fin de cuentas.

Una vez en la residencia de la chica, ambos tomaron asiento junto al gran jardín que tiene la familia, Hinata se acurrucó al hombro de su novio y Naruto observó asombrado el paisaje. Le gusta las plantas, le relajan. En el lugar se encuentran una que otra fuente de bambú que hizo que se concentrara en escuchar atentamente la corriente de agua mientras caía y hacia corte. Cerró sus ojos, inhaló profundamente e instantáneamente le llegó la imagen de los ojos cansados de Sakura.

¿Cómo no lo había notado ayer? Si le hubiese puesto más atención hubiese visto que no se encontraba bien. Era un idiota.

-Naruto-kun…- lo sacó de sus pensamientos Hinata. –Quiero visitar a Sakura-san.

Y ahí otra vez con el tema, esto le estaba fastidiando ms de lo que debería.

-Eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca, Hinata- respondió cortante.

-Ella me preocupa bastante…- comenzó a explicarle con voz cortada. –Me ayudó bastante respecto a ti y hasta puedo jurar que es mi única amiga que considero "familia". Quiero estar para ella, aunque no se realmente porque se encuentra en ese estado.

Naruto la volteó a ver tiernamente y después la abrazó con ternura para acercarla más a él.

-Eres demasiado buena para mí, Hinata- le susurró Naruto mientras le depositaba un beso en la cabeza. –Gracias.

 **Hospital de Konoha**

 **Habitación de Sakura**

\- ¿Existirá una sanación para el corazón roto? - se preguntó torpemente la chica mientras miraba las palmas de sus manos. –No creó, Tsunade-sama ya me lo hubiera mostrado…- se respondió con una leve sonrisa.

Miró nuevamente la ventana, se detuvo nuevamente a recordar al ver el marco de esta.

 **ALDEA DE KONOHA, DOS AÑOS ATRÁS…**

 **OTOÑO**

Las nuevas noticias ya eran sabidas por toda la aldea, Kakashi acababa de dar uno de los pasos más grandes durante su cargo. Por fin en la aldea habrá tecnología. Tras discutirlo con un grupo de ingenieros y científicos provenientes de otras aldeas, se firmó un acuerdo: ayudarían a la aldea respecto a los avances tecnológicos, se les pagaría y se les enseñaría a los habitantes quienes estuviesen interesados.

Tras hacer público los primeros proyectos, más de uno se encontraba emocionado por lo que venía. La madre de Sakura, por ejemplo, se moría de ganas por saber cómo se utilizaría el aparato llamado "teléfono"; mientras que su marido… bueno, él quería saber que era "televisor".

Sakura mientras tanto, le emocionaba poco la idea del avance tecnológico. Desde hace una semana que evitaba a Naruto tras ese último encuentro, temía que el cuarzo volviera a brillar. Estaba confundida, al estar cerca de él no sentía algo en especial pero cuando estaba alejada eran otras palabras.

Aunque quisiese pensar en Sasuke, Naruto interfería en sus pensamientos. Sabía que era una prueba para comprobar su paciencia, pero, esto le está doliendo. ¿Y si en verdad le está gustando Naruto? ¿Y si siempre le gustó?

Durante la noche y aprovechando su día libre, Sakura decidió cenar por su cuenta e irse a su habitación para pasar el tiempo mirando por la ventana. Tenia que pensar en algo si no quería caer, algo que hiciera alejar esos ojos azules de ella, algo que pudiera juntar a Naruto con Hinata.

¿Por qué con Hinata? Bueno, lleva años atormentándose el hecho que su amiga ama a Naruto, pero no puede confesárselo. Ahora que lo nota, tal vez se moría de ganas por saber la respuesta que le brindaría el rubio… ¿Y si la rechazaba? ¿Y si seguía siendo ella misma la única para él? Maldito orgullo.

Abrazó sus piernas con un brazo y con el libre llevó una mano a su frente. Habían pasado pocos meses desde que Sasuke se fue y su ausencia ya la estaba matando.

-Debería pedirle a Kakashi-sensei que en cuanto requiera de alguna misión, no dude en llamarme- se dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Peinó cariñosamente su flequillo y tocó su frente una vez más. Vaya, hace bastante tiempo que no se encontraba en ese estado…

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer? - se preguntó tristemente.

Tras estar en la misma posición por varios minutos, escuchó unos ligeros golpecitos en su ventana. Al subir la mirada, se encontró con algo que no quería ver. Esos ojos azules. Dio un pequeño saltito y gateó hasta la ventana. Naruto estaba afuera y al ver que lo miraba, le regaló una sonrisa.

-Sakura…- volvió a dar unos toquecitos al cristal.

Haruno no dudó en abrirle, pero él no pasó, solamente se quedó ahí observándola.

-Naruto, que sorpresa…- le comentó seca.

-Solo venía a comprobar como estabas, no te he visto en una semana entera y comenzó a preocuparme…- miro hacia otro lado mientras rascaba su rostro.

Sakura miró hacia abajo y sintió un leve cosquilleó en el estómago.

\- ¿Enserio hiciste eso, Naruto? - preguntó nerviosa.

\- ¡Pero claro que sí! ¡Y más porque en una semana no he recibido ningún golpe tuyo! - comentó riendo.

Sakura miró hacia atrás rápidamente para comprobar que sus padres no lo hubiesen escuchado y después le tapó la boca a Naruto.

-Idiota, mis padres pueden descubrirnos- le comentó molesta.

Naruto asistió con la cabeza lentamente y la miró fijamente, he ahí su perdición. ¿Por qué sus ojos están tan llenos de vida? y ¿Por qué los de Sasuke están tan muertos que no transmiten nada?

Sentir los labios de Naruto en su palma la puso algo nerviosa, acababa de recordar ese mal entendido del primer beso. Lentamente soltó a Naruto y lo jaló para que entrara y se sentara sobre la cama.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente y un silencio incomodo los envolvió, Sakura lo miraba de reojo y después regresaba la mirada hacia sus propios pies.

-Mientras te buscaba, he tenido oportunidad de convivir con Hinata- soltó de golpe Naruto.

Ella lo miró sorprendía, ¿Acaso era un comentario muy significativo para él? ¿Acaso ya le gustaba Hinata? Rayos, ¿Y ahora? ¿Cómo rayos debía sentirse…? Demasiadas preguntas.

\- ¿Ah sí? - preguntó en tono desinteresado.

-Sí, le pedí que me ayudara a buscarte y la invité a comer un tazón de ramen…- comenzó a contarle neutralmente. –No pensé que fuera divertido estar con ella.

Ese comentario le dolió un poco, pero una sonrisa hipócrita se formó en su rostro, era su oportunidad para juntarlos, pero al mismo tiempo sentía el tema muy incómodo.

-Entonces deberías convivir más con Hinata, ¡Hablando de ella! ¡¿Por qué no te vas a buscarla?!- le comentó en tono sarcástico mientras le señalaba la ventana.

Naruto negó con la cabeza y después la volteó a ver fijamente.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Sakura-chan? - preguntó en tono serio.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí a estas horas, Naruto? - aunque quisiese cambiar de tema, el rubio no pareció importarle su pregunta.

\- ¿Te molesta el hecho que saliera con Hinata?

\- ¡Pero claro que no! - gritó en modo de respuesta, pero rápidamente Naruto le tapó la boca.

-Sakura, recuerda que tus padres pueden descubrirnos. Cálmate- le susurró.

La pelirosa miró preocupada a su amigo. Naruto tal vez no se había dado cuenta, pero al taparle la boca, se inclinó un poco sobre ella causando que la espalda de la fémina rosara con su propia cama. Sakura sabe que es pervertida y esta situación dejó volar bastante su imaginación.

Respiró hondo y después exhaló lentamente. Naruto al observar que estaba controlando la situación, la dejó libre.

Una vez libre, rápidamente la chica gateó hasta la altura de sus almohadas y abrazó sus piernas. Estaba asustada sobre lo que podía ocurrir, sabía que hablar con la cabeza caliente no le traería buenas respuestas. Lo vio sentado en una esquina del colchón, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y ese calor ya conocido se presentó.

Miró rápidamente hacia abajo y observó al cuarzo brillar levemente, ¿Acaso el cuarzo brillaba con la lujuria? Porque estaba más que segura que sentía calentura, no amor. Para evitar malos entendidos, ocultó el brillo al acurrucarse una almohada al pecho.

El chico giró la cabeza, miró hacia abajo y acarició el cobertor de la cama con dos dedos. Sakura se mordió un labio ante esta imagen, puso su pie derecho sobre el izquierdo, apretó los dedos de estos y cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

-Creo que debí dejar que tú misma me buscaras. No quise molestarte con mi presencia- escuchó la voz ronca de él.

Sin abrir sus ojos, negó con la cabeza.

-No me molesta, simplemente siento que hay algo que debemos hablar- fue honesta, no quería mas secretos. Debería contarle que se encontrar confundida respecto a esperar a Sasuke… bueno, podría decirle que alguien le está obstruyendo el camino. No le diría que es el mismo quien le estorba en su espera.

Al sentir un peso extra en el colchón, abrió inmediatamente sus ojos. Naruto estaba apoyando ambas manos cerca de sus pies.

-Creo que es lo mismo que quería comentarte- dijo y lentamente comenzó a gatear hacia ella.

Sakura cerró sus ojos, sintió que la temperatura de su cuerpo subía, una fría sensación en su pecho hacia que su respiración se acelerara y apretó aún más los dedos de sus pies.

Cada vez que Naruto gateaba sobre la cama y que poco a poco se encontraba casi encima de ella hacia que ella comenzara a sudar. Acurrucó con más fuerza la almohada sobre ella, juraría que el cuarzo estaba brillando con mas intensidad.

Cuando escuchó y sintió el aliento de Naruto sobre su rostro, abrió sus ojos lentamente. Era la primera vez que lo admitía y esperaba que fuera la última: Tener a Naruto tan cerca y mirándola fijamente solo la hacía pensar en lo guapo y sensual que se veía.

-Dime Sakura-chan…- apoyó sus manos a la altura del tórax de la chica. - ¿Por qué me evitaste toda la semana?

-Yo… Naruto…- no encontraba palabras, su mente ya estaba procesando en las cosas pervertidas que le haría a su amigo si se disponía a besarla e ir mas allá en esos momentos.

-Te conozco, eres tan obvia cuando evitas a alguien- comentó molesto. –Anda, habla- ordenó mientras daba un saltito en la cama para indicarle que se diera prisa.

Bajó la mirada y suspiró, ¿Cómo decirles la verdad a medias?

-No puedo…- soltó pesadamente la chica.

Él no articuló palabra, pellizcó el cobertor con ambas manos y después se alejó de ella. Cuando ella notó que él estaba a punto de irse, gateó hasta alcanzarlo.

-Venía a despedirme, Sakura- le dijo calmadamente mientras tocaba el marco de la ventana. –Kakashi-sensei me ha mandado a realizar una misión junto con Sai.

\- ¿Una misión? ¿Ustedes? - preguntó confundida, los tres son un equipo, a fin de cuentas.

-Sí, es solo una investigación- le explicó. –Tardaré algunos días en regresar.

Sakura puso una mano sobre el brazo izquierdo de Naruto, quería detenerlo… decirle que no se fuera, no sin ella. Pero no podía, debía respetar lo que no era de ella.

-Cuídate mucho, Naruto- susurró mientras lo miraba tristemente. No podía dejar de pensar en Hinata. En lo feliz que debía estar después de esa convivencia con su amigo.

Él jadeó levemente y después formó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo haré- respondió para después mostrarle su pulgar en alto.

Estaba dispuesto a irse, pero ella otra vez lo detuvo.

\- "¡Sakura! ¡Suéltalo ya!"- se dijo ella mentalmente.

Por impulso, obligó a Naruto que le diera la cara, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo abrazó con delicadeza. Tal vez el gesto lo tomó por sorpresa pues no se movió ni le dijo nada… solamente dejó que ella permaneciera de esta forma.

-Gracias, Naruto…- susurró con voz quebrada. –Gracias por buscarme…

El rubio con manos temblorosas rodeó la cintura de su amiga y correspondió el abrazo. Así fue su despedida: cálida, dulce y sin palabras. Todo lo contrario, a comparación a la primera que tuvo con Sasuke años atrás en su niñez.

Guardaría el secreto. Nadie tenía que saber sobre este momento, en especial Hinata. Muy pocos sabían (y sospechaban) cual especial Naruto es para Sakura. Tener un recuerdo intimo entre ambos no le haría daño a nadie.

Sakura suspiró mientras se sentía correspondida por Naruto, sonrió levemente y cegada por la tranquilidad, ignoró el hecho que el cuarzo brillaba entre ambos jóvenes.

* * *

 _No me pongas triste, no me hagas llorar,  
de vez en cuando el amor no es suficiente  
cuando el camino se pone duro.  
No sé por qué pero esto  
me sigue haciendo reír,  
vamos a colocarnos  
en el camino es largo y continuemos,  
así deberíamos divertirnos en las pausas._

* * *

 **ALDEA DE KONOHA, EN LA ACTUALIDAD**

 **Entrada de Konoha**

\- ¡Iruka-sensei! - le gritó Kotetsu al reconocerlo desde su puesto como portero de la entrada.

\- ¡Kotetsu, siéntate! - le regañó Izumo al ver que este estaba causando alboroto.

Iruka al ver la escena sonrió divertido y después se acercó a la casilla que era utilizada por el par.

\- ¿Qué lo trae por aquí, Iruka-sensei? - preguntó cortésmente Izumo.

-Solo daba la vuelta- respondió sonriente.

-Yo también quisiese ir a dar la vuelta- añadió Kotetsu.

Izumo negó con la cabeza mientras sufría por el comportamiento de su mejor amigo. Iruka platicó con el par un par de minutos más y en cuento estaba dispuesto a irse, algo lo detuvo. Rápidamente fijó la mirada hacia la entrada.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó Kotetsu seriamente.

Iruka le indicó que guardara silencio mientras seguía mirando fijamente hacia la entrada.

\- ¿Escucharon eso? - preguntó seriamente.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza, pero al ver la seriedad en el asunto, ambos dejaron sus puestos para estar a la altura del hombre.

Mientras esperaban y algo o alguien apareciera, Iruka se armó de un kunai.

\- ¿Está seguro que escuchó algo? - preguntó confundido Izumo.

-Tal vez ya se está volviendo viejo y delira- añadió divertido Kotetsu.

Mientras ambos reían por aquel ultimo comentario, Iruka se aferró a su arma en cuanto una silueta humana se visualizó. Los porteros al ver esto, dejaron sus bromas a un lado y también se pusieron en modo de ataque.

-Con que, ¿Ya me estoy haciendo viejo, eh? - bromeó Iruka. –Tal vez…

-Ayúdenlas…- escucharon a lo lejos la voz de aquella silueta, era una mujer quien se acercaba a la aldea.

Iruka abrió sus ojos sorprendido al ver que era una fémina encapuchada quien se acercaba a la entrada, no podía ver a la perfección su rostro, pero debajo de la capucha, una pierna pálida y desnuda se asomaba en la abertura que tenía en medio. Cojeaba, estaba lastimada.

-Es una mujer…- aclaró Izumo sorprendido y en cuanto se iba a mover para ir en su auxilio, Iruka lo detuvo.

-Espera, no sabemos si es una trampa- comentó seriamente.

-Tiene razón, no bajen la guardia- añadió Kotetsu.

La mujer desconocida se acercó lentamente hacia la entrada del lugar y al estar a unos metros del trio, se detuvo.

\- ¡¿Quién eres tú y de dónde vienes?!- la cuestionó Kotetsu armado.

La desconocida no respondió y permaneció en su lugar. Lentamente mostró sus manos dando a entender que no buscaba problemas.

-Ayúdenlas…- volvió a repetir.

\- ¿A quiénes? - preguntó Izumo.

-Ayúdenlas…- repitió.

Kotetsu e Izumo se miraron confundidos mientras Iruka no le despegaba la mirada a la encapuchada.

-Ayúdenme…- susurró ella para después desmayarse, Iruka rápidamente la atrapó. En cuanto cayó inconsciente, la capucha se bajó mostrando su rostro, era una chica castaña de cabellos largos. El ninja al verla se sonrojó levemente, era guapa.

\- ¡Rápido, ve por ayuda! ¡Nosotros nos quedaremos a vigilarla! - ordenó Izumo a su compañero.

\- ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Yo me encargo de ella! - aclaró Iruka mientras se levantaba con la chica en brazos. - ¡Avisa al Hokage y nos vemos en el hospital! - todos aceptaron la idea y el hombre se fue rápidamente con la desconocida.

Kotetsu miró confundido a su compañero y después negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy seguro que he visto esa chica por aquí- comentó seriamente.

Izumo lo miró y asistió con la cabeza.

-Luego hablamos de eso, no hay tiempo que perder- Kotetsu asistió con la cabeza y se fue a avisar mientras Izumo se quedaba a vigilar.

 **Continuará…**

 **Bueno, si mis cálculos no me fallan supongo que ya estamos a unos cuantos capítulos de llegar a la mitad de la historia. Había comentado que una parte serían de recuerdos y así es, trataré de terminar los dos años que me quedan de recuerdos y ahí comenzará la verdadera acción. Faltan bastante cosa que contar aun, así que no se desesperen.**

 **Agradezco de todo corazón su paciencia.**


	10. Las personas mienten

**¡Hola a todos! ¡Adivinen quien regresó! Lamento la tardanza, en verdad lo lamento. Me esforcé mucho en este capítulo pues es el décimo y tenía que ser especial. Espero que les guste pues tiene algo muy interesante que les gustará saber.**

 **Agradezco de todo corazón a:**

 **grandstream173: No te preocupes, diste tu opinión y eso me gustó realmente. También me interesó mucho leer sobre tu preferencia. Saludos :)**

 **Guest: Que caray, si habrá lemon, pero más adelante… creo. No prometo nada.**

 **Wineny: Justamente en este capítulo se revela porque está tan deprimida. Y respecto al otro fic, ya estoy en ello... me gusta mucho como para dejarlo xD**

 **Hanan: Si tengo planes de escribir partes lemon pues no es mala idea, pero creo que aún falta por contar. Este capítulo lo modifiqué un poquitín cuando leí tu review, sentía que le faltaba sentimiento y eso se lo puse al final. ¡Hey, es de mala educación mencionar fics y no mostrarlos! A ver cuando los presentas B)**

 **Y a los silenciosos del mal.**

 **Espero que disfruten mucho este capítulo especial.**

 **Oficina del Hokage**

Kakashi aún se encontraba sellando unos papeles como era de costumbre mientras Gai ya había terminado de contarle lo ocurrido con Naruto hace unos momentos atrás. El modelo a seguir de Lee no se encontraba del todo feliz con la atención que le estaba poniendo su "viejo" amigo, pero entendía que ser Hokage no era algo fácil.

-Y por eso deberías hablar con ambos- añadió Gai al ver que Kakashi aún no le respondía algo.

-En realidad, yo no debería meterme. Esto es asunto de los dos, a mí no me concierne por el momento- le explicó calmadamente.

\- ¡PERO SAKURA ESTÁ EN EL HOSPITAL! - tras ese regaño de Gai, Kakashi detuvo su labor y lo miró fijamente.

\- ¿Qué le ocurrió? - preguntó lo más calmadamente posible.

-Ya deberías imaginártelo, Sakura está desnutrida. Tal vez dejó de comer.

Kakashi asistió con la cabeza y después volvió a trabajar llevándose la sorpresa de Gai.

\- ¡¿Qué no piensas hacer algo?!- preguntó el hombre mientras el Hokage proseguía en lo suyo.

-Estoy por terminar de sellar estos papeles. No puedo ir a visitar a Sakura dejando esto pendiente.

Antes de que el otro le llevara la contraria, el peli plateado continuó.

-No planeo que mi visita sea corta. Tengo que asegurarme de tener el tiempo suficiente para hablar con ella.

-Me lo imaginaba- soltó divertido Gai. –A este paso también llegaremos tarde y se terminará el horario de visitas. Nada fuera de lo común en ti, Kakashi.

-Pero siempre me han dejado pasar, ¿O me equivoco?

-No, no lo haces y ahora mucho menos que eres Hokage.

Kakashi asistió con la cabeza y se apresuró en terminar su trabajo.

-Hablaré con Shizune, en sus días libres va de voluntaria al hospital. Ella debe saber su estado actual.

-No te preocupes, ya he mandado a Lee para que nos informe- le levantó un pulgar mientras le mostraba su perfecta dentadura.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente, un silencio incomodó rodeó el lugar y lo única que se podía escuchar mientras hacía eco era el impacto del sello del Hokage sobre el escritorio.

\- ¿Naruto lo sabe? - preguntó seriamente el peli plateado.

-Si te refieres al estado de Sakura, ya te lo dije.

-No me refiero eso. Lo que quiero preguntar es que si Naruto es consciente de los sentimientos de Sakura.

Gai negó con la cabeza causando que Kakashi diera el trago amargo, ya se estaba imaginando por lo que estaba pasando Haruno.

-Esto va a ser un largo día…- susurró mientras sellaba con fuerza una nueva montaña de documentos.

 **Hospital de Konoha**

\- ¿Cómo fue que te enteraste, Shikamaru? - preguntó Yamanaka mientras se ponía delante de su compañero de equipo quien acompañado de Temari, estaban sentado en la sala de espera. –Aún no hay anuncio oficial.

El joven soltó un suspiro y miró a su compañera.

-Fue el mismo Naruto quien me lo comentó hace unos días- respondió seco.

-Y tú fuiste quien se lo dijo y por eso vienes a disculparte- le reprochó su compañera.

Shikamaru gruñó molesto, había acertado.

-Tenía que hacerlo, Sakura se puso terca en la cuestión de esperar a Naruto. Pensé que se lo iba a tomar con calma. Que fastidio, lo único que le queda es aceptar lo que va a pasar.

Ino entrecerró los ojos molesta y antes de que le reprochara aun vez más, Temari se adelantó y le brindó una bofetada a su acompañante. El eco del golpe llamó la atención a quienes pasaban por el pasillo, pero no hubo alguien valiente quien defendiera al chico.

-Sakura ama a Naruto, idiota- se lo recordó furiosa Temari. –Siendo tan listo no puedo creer que no hayas pensado en ello.

Shikamaru no se molestó en tocar la mejilla lastimada, se le veía molesto consigo mismo.

-Debiste tomarlo con calma y dejar que él se lo contara- continuó la joven.

-Ya lo sé- respondió incómodo. –Pero era eso o dejar que Sakura se la pasara esperándolo en el parque todos los días. Yo mismo le ofrecí acompañarla a su casa, pero se negó.

Ino negó con la cabeza mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

 **Habitación de Sakura**

Está decidido, lo hará. No hay más remedio, tiene que irse antes de que Naruto sepa donde la encontraron. Está segura que él vendrá a visitarla y es lo que menos quiere. Solamente falta un plan y aprovechará el tiempo a solas para construirlo…

 **ALDEA DE KONOHA, DOS AÑOS ATRÁS…**

 **OTOÑO**

A la semana exacta después de la partida de Naruto, Sakura fue invitada a cenar junto a sus compañeras de generación. Desde que volvieron a la guerra, cada vez es más difícil reencontrarse con ellas.

Normalmente este tipo de reuniones siempre le sientan "algo" bien pues no se considera una mujer sociable a comparación de Ino y al ser solamente cuatro chicas en un pequeño local, no sirve de mucho.

Cada vez que miraba a Hinata no podía sentir más que celos, ansiedad e incomodidad. Casi toda la noche Ino y Tenten se la han pasado dándole consejos para llevarse la atención de Naruto a la pobre Hyuga.

Le molesta la situación y bastante, desde que media aldea vio a Naruto invitar, pasear, comer ramen y bromear con Hinata TODO EL MUNDO se había vuelto loco. El día que escuchó el chisme que la pelinegra fue la última persona a quien Naruto vio antes de irse hizo que quisiera ir a golpear el que surgió ese rumor y aclararle que las cosas no sucedieron así. Que la persona, cuerpo, perteneciente de esta aldea, mujer o lo que sea que visitó y vio Uzumaki fue ella: Sakura Haruno, no Hinata Hyuga.

Ahora que lo recordaba, Naruto la había ido a visitar antes de irse... se había tomado la molestia en irla a visitar de noche y también a preguntarle por qué lo ignoraba. Que tonta, si no se hubiese comportado así con él probablemente esa visita hubiera terminado de la manera más dulce que…

-Sakura…- la llamó Ino sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Al reaccionar, observó cómo sus amigas la miraban preocupadas.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Haruno confundida.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo? - preguntó Tenten y al ver que la chica negó con la cabeza, suspiró. –Qué alivio, normalmente tu eres la que siempre le da el primer consejo a Hinata. Naruto es tu compañero, a fin de cuentas.

Al escuchar "Hinata", Sakura volteó a mirarla fijamente y con el mayor esfuerzo posible le regaló una sonrisa fingida.

-Ya te lo he dicho Hinata, se tu misma- le sugirió Haruno.

\- ¡S-Si! - Hinata asistió con la cabeza.

\- ¡Vamos, frentuda! - Ino le brindó un golpe con su codo izquierdo a su mejor amiga. - ¡¿Acaso no siempre eres tu quien jura que apoyará más a Hinata?!

Y precisamente ahora se lo tenía que recordar. Se odia y se odiará ahora en adelante. ¿Por qué siempre es ella quien le da más apoyo a Hinata? ¿Qué acaso ella no tiene más amigas?

-Sa-Sakura-san- le llamó la pelinegra. –No te preocupes por mi…yo ya he aprendido mucho de ti. Pro-Prometo esforzarme.

La peli rosa la miró con ternura, aunque esté celosa de Hinata no puede negar que tiene su encanto. Debe olvidarse de Naruto, esto es un capricho infantil.

Ella prometió esperar a Sasuke, Naruto es un obstáculo… Naruto es de Hinata. Ella ama al Uchiha, le quiere desde niña y eso no puede cambiar.

-Hinata, no te digo que tengas esperanzas, pero si Naruto te invitó a comer ramen y pasó contigo su ultimo día en la aldea significa que eres de importancia para él- cada palabra que le decía a su amiga hacia que la pelinegra se sonrojara mientras que en su caso sentía una apuñalada en el corazón. –Él puede llegar a ser demasiado idiota y distraído, pero debes ser paciente… siempre suele sorprender. Naruto es un gran chico y tiene un corazón de oro, siempre da más de lo que uno espera y su afecto es lo más dulce que puedes probar en este mundo. Tenle paciencia, él siempre está ocupado ayudando a alguien por ahí… no por nada le llaman "héroe".

Sakura sonrió al recordar esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban y aquella ocasión en el festival nocturno: su baile, su risa, su mirada… Naruto. Ahora lo entiende, la respuesta siempre estuvo ante sus ojos.

Tenten sonrió conmovida, Hinata bajó la mirada apenada mientras sonreía tímidamente e Ino miró confundida como una pequeña luz rosada se asomaba bajo la ropa de Sakura.

Antes de alargar más la noche, Sakura agradeció la invitación, se puso su abrigo y bufanda y se retiró del lugar. Necesitaba tiempo a solas.

Mientras se dirigía a su hogar y se acomodaba su bufanda cereza, suspiró fuertemente haciéndose notar en el ambiente. La noche se estaba helando. Un impulso desconocido la hizo detenerse y cambiar de rumbo para dirigirse hacia el parque. Desea columpiarse un momento, la noche realmente está muy bonita y la luna llena amarillenta, dicen que las lunas de otoño son las más bonitas… debería aprovechar la ocasión.

En cuanto llegó se alivió al ver que el parque estaba vacío, era obvio a estas horas y con este clima. Sin prisa se dirigió a los columpios y tomó asiento en el de en medio. Miró atentamente la enorme luna amarillenta y sonrió.

¿Qué estará haciendo Naruto? ¿Estará viendo la luna junto con Sai? ¿Estará pensando en…? Se detuvo y rápidamente sacó su cuarzo, necesitaba verlo. Una luz rosada iluminó su rostro en la fría oscuridad mientras muy apenas se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Los cuarzos no mienten, solo las personas lo hacen…- en un susurro citó una frase que había leído en ese viejo libro que se le fue regalado.

Ella lo apretó con fuerza mientras volvía a mirar la luna. Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensó y espera que Hinata la disculpe, pero no será la única quien espere a Naruto.

 **INVIERNO**

Lo extraña y no hay duda en ello. Ya han pasado meses desde la última vez que lo vio y sabe perfectamente que cada vez que se habla de él luce igual o más deprimida a comparación de cuanto se mencionaba al Uchiha. ¿Esto es amor? Tal vez.

Ya está harta de tener que ayudar a Hinata con el apoyo moral, le duele darle esperanzas cuando ella misma quiere saber si la tiene o no. Es un infierno pensar, soñar y hasta imaginarse a Naruto cuando desde niña lo hacía con el pelinegro. Las cosas han cambiado. Sabe que lo necesita y llegó a esa conclusión ahora que se fue.

Duele admitirlo, pero en estos últimos meses no ha pensado ni una sola vez en Sasuke pues ya no hay razón por la que él debe rondar por su mente. Sí, siempre le querrá por ser su primer amor y todo eso, pero haciendo memoria, el jamás le produjo las mismas sensaciones que le brinda Naruto… con él siente un calor agradable en el pecho, se siente tan afortunada en tenerlo que cree que no lo merece, sus ojos la hipnotizan y se pierde en su fondo.

Sasuke le dio un golpecito en la frente como muestra de afecto antes de irse, pero Naruto besó el mismo lugar y le abrazó. No hay comparación.

No es la cuestión de irse con quien más le conviene, para nada. Años atrás, cuando Naruto volvió a la aldea le sorprendió el cambio que él había tenido y la "poca" madurez que adquirió. Ella hasta llegó a sonrojarse ante su nuevo desarrollo.

En sus viajes, él arriesgó su vida por ella al igual que ella por él. Siempre tras esa cortina de chica violenta y de poca paciencia, siempre se encontraba aquella Sakura que no le molestaba la idea de pasar toda su vida viajando con Naruto. Siempre, siempre estaba muy dentro de ella esa Sakura opacada por la inner y su amor por Sasuke.

Yamato quiso hacerle notar ese "interés" que tenía ella hacia Naruto en su momento, quiso, pero el destino no se lo permitió.

Durante la llegada de Pain, ella luchó con todas sus fuerzas y defendió lo más preciado que había en el lugar, el hospital de Konoha. Si alguno de sus amigos o Naruto llegase a herirse de gravedad… ¿Dónde los curaría?

Cuando Pain atacó y las esperanzas desaparecían, lo último que quería pensar era en Naruto, ella sabía que llegaría. Lo sabía. Tras gritar con fuerza su nombre, él apareció.

Todo iba bien, Naruto se había llevado a Pain lo suficientemente lejos de la aldea cosa que los habitantes aprovecharon para ayudar, pero el mundo perfecto de Sakura cayó al enterarse de la hazaña de Hinata. Mientras la curaba y la pelinegra susurraba el nombre del rubio, juro dejar de fijarse en él ya que Hyuga lo amaba.

Fue ahí su motivo para dejar el camino rumbo a Naruto para retomar el de Sasuke. He ahí en adelante cuando todo se tornó oscuro y confuso. No podía dejar de llorar por su primer amor, se había convertido en un monstruo… algo que le hizo prometerse así misma de sanar.

El camino se volvió frio, lleno de lágrimas y de malos recuerdos, pero el amor podía curarlo todo, ¿No? Pero eso si… en cada paso que dio en la cuarta guerra, no dejó de pensar en Naruto y en cuanto la necesitaba.

Si pudiese ser sincera, durante toda la guerra deseó volver a vivir todo momento que compartió con Naruto desde su llegada a la aldea hasta la llegada de Pain. Esos sin duda, fueron los momentos más felices de su vida.

Y ahora, desde aquella noche que vio la luna ha rechazado las siguientes juntas que han realizado sus amigas, no podría soportar como hablan de Naruto con Hinata. No podría, no después de todo lo que ha vivido y no piensa dejar ir.

Ino ya debe sospecharlo, siempre le menciona lo decaída que se ve cada día y como cada vez ignora poco a poco a las demás compañeras.

Según como la ha mantenido informada la cerda, en las últimas reuniones han tratado de mejorar la confianza de Hinata y hasta ya la han llevado con una adivina. Patético, ¿Desde cuándo sus reuniones se tratan exclusivamente de Hyuga? ¿Desde cuándo?

Mientras mezclaba su café y miraba por la misma ventana del cuarto piso del hospital, suspiró al pensar en el alivio que le da el no asistir a esas reuniones. Siempre tiene la seguridad de inventar la excusa de quedarse a trabajar por motivos de su proyecto, el cual por cierto ya está brindando frutos… desde hace unas semanas se ha llevado a cabo la investigación sobre niños huérfanos por la guerra y ya hasta algunos fueron aprobados para el pilotaje de la institución. Nunca es tarde para recibir ayuda. En cuanto pase comience el siguiente año, tendrá el placer de poner en marcha su sueño.

En lo que resta del año todos los niños huérfanos serán refugiados en una casa hogar para que no pasen festividades solos. Prometió ayudar en lo que pudiera y llevar a Naruto para que conocieran al legendario "héroe de Konoha".

Sonrió satisfecha, se muere de ganas por contarle su gran avance al rubio, quiere ver la expresión en su rostro en cuanto sepa que ya no habrá más niños sufriendo lo mismo por lo que él pasó.

Le dio un sorbo a su café y se distrajo en el paisaje al ver que comenzó a nevar.

-Frente de marquesina- la llamó Ino por detrás. - ¿En qué tanto piensas?

Sakura se dio la media vuelta para verla con mas detalle. Aunque Sai no se encontrara en la aldea, Ino no se le veía tan decaída como ella. La admira y siempre lo hará. Su mejor amiga siempre tiene una fuerza de voluntad increíble.

-En mi último paciente, se acaba de ir- mintió.

-Mientes, llevas días viendo por la ventana- la descubrió.

Sabe que no puede ocultarlo más, debe confesarle sus penas y de paso darle una explicación por su ausencia en las ultimas reuniones. No sabe de dónde viene toda esta iniciativa, pero debería aprovecharla.

\- ¿Acaso piensas en Naruto? - preguntó burlonamente Yamanaka.

Sakura la miró sorprendida y el destello de luz rosada se hizo evidente.

\- ¡¿Qué te hace pensar en eso, cerda?!- preguntó molesta.

Ino rasco su barbilla mientras se acercaba a Sakura y se agachaba un poco para ver con detalle la luz que el cuarzo producía.

-Aja, como lo sospeché- afirmó orgullosa.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

La rubia subió la mirada y descubrió que su amiga estaba sonrojada.

\- ¿Que no es obvio? - preguntó la rubia mientras le daba espacio. –Naruto te está causando esto.

Sakura se mordió sus labios y le dio la espalda a su amiga.

\- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? - preguntó de mala gana.

Ino sonrió orgullosa y después se acercó a su amiga para abrazarle el cuello.

-Comencé a sospechar desde que te conté lo de Hinata y, además la pregunta por Naruto fue al alzar. En realidad, no sabía que preguntar.

Sakura la miró molesta y después negó con la cabeza.

-Ino cerda, tu nunca preguntas al azar y, además no es lo que tú piensas- renegó Haruno.

\- ¡Sakura! ¡Si acabas de preguntarme desde cuando lo sé!

Ino la abrazó con más fuerza mientras sonreía.

-Entiendo, no me expliques nada- le susurró contenta. –Me alegro que ya no estas sufriendo por alguien más.

La peli rosa sonrió y en un gesto de cariño acarició el brazo con el que la abrazaba Ino.

-Aun no estoy muy segura de lo que ocurre, pero por favor guarda el secreto. No quiero que Hinata se entere y más cuando tú y Tenten le han estado "entrenando" estos meses.

-Cuenta con ello, frentuda- Ino estaba dispuesta a sonreírle, pero después su rostro se volvió serio. –Sakura, por cierto... te necesitan en la entrada de la aldea.

La peli rosa se separó asustada, ¿Habrá ocurrido algo?

-Kakashi-sensei le acaba de mandar la orden a Tsunade-sama y ella misma me mandó a avisarte- le explicó mientras se sacaba del bolsillo izquierdo de su bata lun pergamino el cual la otra no dudó en tomarlo y leerlo. Tenía razón, la solicitan ahí de inmediato.

\- ¿Crees que ha pasado algo grave? - preguntó preocupada.

Ino sonrió para luego negar con la cabeza.

-Él llegó ayer por la tarde- confesó emocionada.

Sakura mostró una gran sonrisa, se tomó todo su café de un solo sorbo y le entregó el vaso a la otra mientras se limpiaba la boca con un brazo.

\- ¡Te dije que tú nunca preguntas al azar! ¡Casi se te escapa! - la peli rosa le abrazó con fuerza mientras saltaba.

Haruno soltó de golpe a Yamanaka y se retiró su bata. Con sus dedos peinó su cabello y examinó su vestimenta.

\- ¿Cómo me veo? - preguntó señalando todo su cuerpo.

-Como siempre, fea y frentona- bromeó.

Sakura soltó una carcajada y se fue corriendo. Ino por su parte esperó pacientemente verla salir del hospital desde la ventana.

-Vaya, no creo que responda de esa misma forma si le dijera que Sasuke ha vuelto- se dijo así misma mientras veía como Sakura se ponía un gran abrigo rosado mientras corría.

El aire frio hace que le duela el pecho al correr, pero eso no importa, Naruto ha regresado. En el camino sacó su cuarzo y al ver que brillaba aun con más intensidad que antes, se alegró por ello.

Miró hacia adelante y muchas personas al verla correr, se apartaron de su camino.

\- ¡Corre más rápido, Sakura! ¡Él te está esperando! - escuchó la voz de Konohamaru quien la apoyaba ya a unos metros atrás.

Se avergonzó al no ver al menor pero después le agradecería el apoyo, ahora solo importaba Naruto.

Ahora ya a unos metros del lugar acordado, se detuvo al visualizar a una figura abrigada de una chamarra anaranjada y en medio del portal. Que dramático y sensual se veía así. Sakura juntó sus manos y las utilizó cual amplificador.

\- ¡NARUTO! - gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

La figura se dio la vuelta y comprobó que si se trataba de él. Sakura trató de no reírse al ver que él no parecía estar muy contento con el clima. Debió estarla esperando desde hace rato.

\- ¡SA-SAKURA-CHAN! - le devolvió el gesto mientras alzaba una mano.

La peli rosa volvió a correr, pero ahora hacia el chico que le atraía… no, gusta. Hacia el chico que le gusta.

Mientras lo visualizaba y cada vez se acercaba a él, en cada parpadeo podía jurar que miraba las diferentes facetas que ha visto de Naruto: desde aquel niño pequeño de tan solo cinco años, el hiperactivo e insoportable ninja de diez años, el adolecente recién llegado a la aldea, el rubio en modo sabio que derrotó a Pain, el joven con vestimenta típica de la aldea, el héroe de Konoha con el kimono grande y ahora… Naruto, el chico de la chamarra naranja quien la espera.

\- ¡Naruto! - gritó al tenerlo casi a dos metros.

Sakura lo tacleó con fuerza mientras lo abrazaba y ambos caían al frio suelo cubierto de nieve. Ella sintió una gran alegría al sentirse correspondida por el rubio quien la abrazaba mientras reía.

\- ¡Sakura-chan, que gran bienvenida me has dado! - soltó eufórico.

\- ¡Eh, ustedes! - interrumpió Izumo.

\- ¡Que aguafiestas eres, déjalos! - se interpuso Kotetsu.

Sakura entró en sí y se levantó deprisa para después darle la mano a Naruto.

-Bienvenido…- le susurró con una sonrisa.

El rubio aceptó la mano y se levantó. Antes de que pudiera cruzar palabra con ella, Sakura le brindó un golpe en la cabeza mientras los dos vigilantes soltaron una expresión de dolor.

\- ¡SI SERÁS IDIOTA! ¡¿PORQUÉ SE TE OCURRIÓ VERME HASTA AHORA?! ¡YA ME DIJERON QUE LLEGASTE AYER!

\- ¡Sakura-chan, déjame explicarte! - le rogó el rubio.

\- ¡Nada de explicaciones! - le jaló de una ojera y se lo llevó arrastrando de ahí.

\- ¡¿A dónde vamos?! ¡AUCH! - se quejó asustado.

\- ¡Debes tener hambre, vamos por un tazón de ramen!

\- ¡Enserio, eres la mejor! ¡Sakura-chan!

\- ¡Cállate! - se escuchó otro impacto, Sakura lo volvió a golpear.

Kotetsu e Izumo se burlaron de la situación de Naruto mientras el rubio se sobaba la cabeza mientras sonreía muy contento.

* * *

 _No iré a ninguna parte en particular_

 _Ni tampoco importa si no soy suficiente_

 _Para el futuro o las cosas por venir_

 _Porque soy joven y enamorada_

 _Soy joven y enamorada_

* * *

 **ALDEA DE KONOHA, EN LA ACTUALIDAD**

 **VERANO**

 **Habitación de Sakura**

Qué triste fue saber la razón por la que Naruto no le notificó que estaba en la aldea y también la situación la que se enteró en una de las últimas reuniones de chicas que asistió. No lo vio venir, pero la razón fue Hinata.

La supuesta ultima chica quien Naruto vio antes de irse y la que lo recibió el día que llegó, hasta pasó todo el día con ella y al día siguiente fue cuando la misma Sakura lo recibió. Quien se lo hubiese imaginado.

 **Sala de espera**

-Shikamaru, creo que hiciste lo correcto- habló Yamanaka sorprendiendo a Temari. –No podías permitir que Sakura siguiera en su burbuja de ilusión sabiendo que Naruto a estas alturas ya no puede estar con ella.

-Lo dices como si Hinata ya estuviera embarazada- comentó sarcásticamente Temari.

-El punto es que tenemos que apoyar a Sakura, debe ser doloroso lo que está viviendo- continuó Ino. –No quiero imaginarme que sintió al enterarse que Naruto se vio obligado a comprometerse con Hinata ni mucho menos en saber que el padre de ella ya lo está obligando a preparar la boda.

\- ¡¿Qué Naruto y Hinata-san que?!- se metió a la conversación una persona agitada, Rock Lee acababa de llegar al lugar.

-Que fastidio, otra boca que callar- comentó Shikamaru molesto.

 **Continuará…**

 **Es el décimo capitulo y tenía que contener algo SORPRENDENTE, ¿Ahora entienden porque Sakura anda así? Tuvimos buen contenido y de eso me alegro.**

 **Lamento la demora, pero quise escribir un buen capitulo… espero que perdonen mi tardanza.**

 **Sé que fue "algo" corto respecto a sucesos, pero espero avanzar más rápido y así que en el próximo capítulo ya se verá realmente el contenido NaruSaku y NaruHina.**

 **Agradezco su apoyo incondicional.**

 **-Los ama, Luna-**


End file.
